Give Me That Sunshine
by kodoku na oujo
Summary: The whole gang goes down to a beach house for summer break. Naruto is excited, until he learns that Sasuke's coming. SasuNaruNaruSasu
1. Go to the Shore

**Okay, say it with me… Naruto characters plus beach house plus swimsuits equals HOT AS HELL XD!!! I got the idea for this story when I went to the wave pool during the one of the first days of summer. I was with my friend and we, like we normally do, were checking out the lifeguards in all their glory :drools: ((even in public, I'm perverted)). Suddenly I was picturing Naruto, Sasuke, etc, etc… in swimming trunks and then, well… After I was done with little perverted fantasies, I decided I had to write a story about the Naruto characters at the beach. And for once in my writing career, there will be… SasuNaru:pumps fists into air: Yosh!! Finally!! After suffering through NaruSaku and then no pairings at all I finally have produced a Naruto fic that has my fairing pairing of all time!!**

**:cough: Any who… This fic will be several chapters. Nothing too long. Maybe in the 5 –10 range ((maybe more if I'm feeling lucky X3)). I know it's not long, but at least it's not another oneshot. I've got too many of those ideas: shakes head at self:. This is also going to be an AU fic, because… Come on. It's just weird to have ninjas going to the beach. Not an idle vacation spot for highly skilled assassins, ne?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. But if he was, I would—Well… I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you… Unless you want me too X3 lol.**

**Warning: Mild language. Boy love in upcoming chapter. Subtle hints to it in beginning chapters. If you have a problem with any of that, remember, you don't **_**have**_** to read this.**

* * *

It was the last day of school before summer break started and Uzumaki Naruto could barely contain his excitement. Those who knew the blonde seventeen-year-old knew he loved summer break and would always be the first one out of the school building when the last bell rang, but this summer break was different than the previous ones. During this summer break, Naruto was invited to stay at a beach house by one of his best friends, Inuzuka Kiba. Although Naruto was not the only one who would be joining Kiba on this. Kiba had also invited their whole group of friends to join them.

Naruto was far too excited. He had never seen the ocean before and now he was given the chance to be around it for a whole month(1). Well, it was actually only going to be a little more than two weeks, but Naruto was not in the mood for precise dates. He could barely concentrate as he watched the clock count down the last minutes of the day. Instead of trying to complete his homework for summer break, like the rest of his classmates, Naruto was nervously chewing on the eraser end of his pencil and he starred at the clock. Naruto just gazed at the clock without blinking, as if he was psychically trying to make the hands move faster.

'_Ten minutes.'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'Just ten minutes left to go.' _He paused as he continued to watch the longest hand of the clock slowly move around the numbers, ticking away the seconds. 'Damn it! Go faster!' Naruto's foot was now moving up and down in his frustration.

Naruto had already figured out everything he was going to do within the next hour of the day. He figured that since it took him twenty-five minutes to get home if he walked, he would get there in half the time if he ran. After that he would grab his suitcase, which he packed last night instead of sleeping, and then make himself a quick snack—instant ramen of course. And after all that was done, he would head over to Kiba's house, where he and the rest of their friends would meet up before the headed out.

As he was going over his plan once more in his head, Naruto noticed that there was now only five minutes left of class. He was not the only person to notice this, for his teacher, Hatake Kakashi looked up at the clock and put away the infamous orange book he was often seen reading.

"All right, everyone." He started in a monotone voice. "I'm not going to lecture you like your other teacher have. I'm pretty sure that you all are tried of hearing us talked to you about making good choices over the summer break. All I'm going to say is have fun." Kakashi then paused his talking making it seem as if he was done with his speech already. "Oh, and try not to get yourself killed." Naruto sometimes wondered what Kakashi-sensei thought his students would be doing over the summer break.

'_Riiiiiiiiing'_ the bell rang threw the halls. As soon as Naruto heard that sweet sound he jumped out of his seat and was practically leaping out of the classroom. Naruto made the short stop to his locker to switch his shoes and then he bolted out of the school building toward his home.

Naruto lived in a small apartment building that was owned by his so-called "adopted family." Jiraiya and Tsunade Sannin literally raise Naruto after his parents died in his childhood and it was not long before the brother and sister(2) both came to think of Naruto as a son.

As Naruto thought, it only took him fifteen minutes to get home if he ran the whole way. As he came up to the door to the apartment building, he quickly pulled out his own set of keys and unlocked the door with such speed. After closing the door he ran up the stairs until he reach his room and unlocked that door as well.

He spent a grand total of ten minutes in that room before the door flew open once again to reveal Naruto with a rather large suitcase in one hand and a cup of instant ramen in the other. Tsunade finally opened up her own door to find Naruto running pass her room and heading for the stairs.

"Hold it, Naruto!" Tsunade yelled out to him.

"Tsunade-baachan!!" Naruto whined while he was still running in place at the top of the stairs. "Come on! Let me get going already!"

"Naruto, you have plenty of time and I'm sure they won't leave without you." Tsunade said as she shook her head. The blonde-haired boy was so difficult at times. "I just wanted to see you before you left me for an entire month."

"Aww! Are you going to miss me?" Naruto teased the older woman as he puckered out his lips in an adorable pout.

"Shut up!" Tsunade said with a smirk as she hit him across the back of his head. Of course she did not hurt the younger blonde as she did that. "You already know I will. Jiraiya will too. It's a shame you can't stay until he gets back from work."

"I can't keep everyone waiting that long." Naruto said as he put on his famous toothy grin. "Tell him I said 'good-bye!'" With that Naruto then descended the stairs (at a much slower pace than before) and left the building.

Kiba's house was not too far away from Naruto's apartment. He never really timed how long it took him to get there, but Naruto figured it did not really matter since he had loads of time left. But Naruto was not going to chance missing out on something like this, so he ran most of the way.

Every time Naruto saw his friend's house, he could not help himself but think how big it was. Well, it was big compared to where he lived. This time was no different. Upon turning the street corner, Naruto eyes drifted over to the Inuzuka house. As usual he paused so a second and then continued on his way. As he walked up the driveway, he already spotted most of his friends standing around a few parked cars.

Naruto noticed Sakura and Ino were busy having another one of their little fights that could have literally been over anything. Beside the two girls he saw Kiba was innocently flirting with a shy and timid Hinata, while her over-protective cousin Neji was trying to urge the will the kill the dog lover with his bare hands. Shino was standing quietly beside Shikamaru, who has currently being nagged at by Temari while her brother, Kankuro, was laughing at the scene between the lazy boy and his sister. Their younger brother, Gaara was also standing quietly next to them with his arms crossed in front of him. Gaara seemed to be trying to ignore all of the loud noises and poses coming from the green clad boy next to him. Lee was just as excited about the trip as Naruto and chose to show his feelings through a loud speech, which (Naruto was sure) had to do with beautiful youth. Naruto remembered Kiba telling him that their friends Choji and Tenten would be too busy to come with them.

Naruto then called out to the group of people and waved. "Hey there everyone!"

"What took you so long, Naruto?" Sakura asked the tall blonde boy. "I thought you would have been the first one here." Naruto only scratched the back of his neck and gave her a nervous laugh as a reply.

"So are we still waiting for anyone?" The blonde asked after looking over everyone again. No one seemed to be absent from their group of friends.

"There is one other person coming." Kiba said as he also looked over everyone.

"Who?" The blonde gave a confused look as he began counting people in his head.

"Sasuke. I thought Sakura told you he was coming." Naruto's tan face began to pale. Sakura's back stiffened as she saw her friend's reaction. "You did tell him, didn't you, Sakura?"

"I, well… Uh." Sakura stuttered. She then looked at her friend as a small blush crawled across her face. "I couldn't tell you, Naruto!" she said obviously embarrassed and sorry about what she did. "You were so excited about coming, I just couldn't tell you. You would have not wanted to come anymore."

"You're damn right I wouldn't have wanted to come!!" Naruto yelled as he set his suitcase down on the ground. "Why did you have to invite that bastard?!" Naruto was partially whining at this point.

"I wasn't about to just not invite him because you have a problem with him." Kiba said in an irritated tone. "Sasuke's a cool guy once you get to know him."

Naruto knew him all right. The two of them had only been at each other throats since junior high school. Uchiha Sasuke was a rich boy, who seemed to attract every single girl (and some guys) to him. He was also popular, but he was also one of those people who did nothing to gain their popularity and did not enjoy all the attention it brought. In truth, he was really a very anti-social guy. Those qualities Naruto could over look and deal with, but the way the pale boy acted around him just made the blonde want to punch his smug face in. Especially since Naruto had a small, tiny, insignificant crush on the bastard. Of course it was only a physical crush. You could ever _really_ like a bastard like him.

Naruto never understood why the Uchiha was such an asshole to him. But if the raven-haired boy was going to start a fight, Naruto would give him one and he always did.

"Just try to get along with him for this one trip." Kiba tried to bargain with his stubborn friend. "Then afterwards you can go back to trying to kill each other." Kiba put on a nervous smiled and hoped that Naruto would go for the bait.

Which he did. "Fine. I won't start any fights with him. But if he says something to me, then it's his fault!" Naruto added that last part in as his friend started to walk away shaking his head.

Just as their conversation ended, said Uchiha pulled into the driveway in his own navy blue Ferrari. If Naruto was not trying his best to avoid the raven, he would have commented on his insanely expensive, though truly beautiful car. Even some of the others were starring in awe at the sight of the car.

'_Just how rich is this guy?!'_ Naruto screamed in his head still trying to avoid eye contact as the pale boy stepped out of the car.

"There you are, Sasuke!" Kiba yelled out as he wrapped his arm around the raven. The brunette then noticed his friend's gaze turn towards the stubborn blonde, who was still avoiding any contact with the Uchiha. "So glad you could make it!" Kiba gave a fake laugh and suddenly leaned in closer to the boy beside him. "Please don't do anything that will set Naruto off." Kiba's voice was low and hushed so that no one, especially Naruto, could hear him.

"But it's just too easy." Sasuke said as he gave a cocky smirk.

"C'mon, man! I'm begging you, please!" Kiba whined still trying to keep his voice down. The raven-haired boy then gave a small chuckle and then nodded in agreement. "Okay!" Kiba then let go of Sasuke and moved closer to the rest of the group. "Everyone get in a car and let's go."

Everyone then soon began getting into separate cars. There were four cars in total, including Sasuke's car, in the Inuzuka's driveway. As Kiba came walking over to Naruto, he suddenly remembered a certain fact that might be important. Everyone else had already decided what cars they would be driving up in. That is, everyone except Naruto. And the only car left with space to fit the blonde in would be no other than Sasuke's car.

The brunette cautiously walked up to his friend. "Hey, Naruto. Buddy." He put of the biggest grin ever on his face. "Would mind terribly if… you were to ride in Sasuke's car?" Kiba had purposely said the last part of that question in a lower tone hoping the blonde would not hear it completely and agree.

"WHAT?!" Obviously he did not say it soft enough. "No fucking way!!" The blonde fumed at his friend. Several of the others (who were already in the other cars), sighed as they knew this was going to be only the beginning of Naruto's yelling they would hear over the next

"C'mon, Naruto. He's the only one who has room in their car. I seriously didn't plan on this happening." He paused to judge his friend's expression. "Please. It's not that long of a ride." Naruto's cheeks seemed to gain a little bit of color as he looked over at Sasuke.

"Fine." Naruto huffed after a moment. He then picked up his suitcase and walked over to the very nice, navy blue car. Sasuke gave a smug smirk as the blonde walked over to him.

"What brings you here?" Sasuke could not help but laugh to himself at Naruto's disgusted expression.

"There's no room left in the other cars." Naruto said flatly as he starred at the shorter boy. "So they said I should ride with you."

Sasuke actually looked surprised at that comment. He honestly was not expecting to drive all the way to Kiba's beach house with _Naruto_, of all people, in his car. He quickly regained his composure. "Well then don't just stand there, dobe. Get in the car."

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled as he walked around the front of the car. Color once again graced his cheeks. His gaze did leave from Sasuke to look at his car once again. _'I can't believe I'm going to ride in a _Ferrari_!'_ Naruto was yelling in his head. In Naruto's mind, he reasoned that he was only doing this because his love for the beautiful car in front of him was greater than his hatred for the guy driving it.

Once everyone was set, the five cars then one by one, with Kiba's car leading the way, backed out of the driveway and headed for the beach house.

---------------------------------------------------

(1) I've decided to set this story in Japan. In Japan, they get a month off for summer break and it is not at the end of a school year, but it more or less marks the end of the first quarter of the school year.

(2) I don't really care for pairing Jiraiya and Tsunade as a couple, but I like them as siblings. Don't ask questions… You might get an answer you're ready for.

Ha, ha XD. Poor Naruto. He's stuck with Sasuke not matter what he does. You'll thank me later, Naruto. That is when Sasuke is doing naughty things to you X3 lol. Not sure if there will be a lemon in this or not. You'll know if the rating suddenly changes XD heh, heh.

* * *

**Also… DO ANY OF YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW MUCH A FERRARI IS?!?! They are soooo expensive ((like 100k American dollars easily)). Even **_**I, the author**_**, can't believe Sasuke has one. And I gave Naruto my little dream/fetish of riding in one. I can't help it!! Ferrari's are soo pretty X3. I wish I had the money to buy one ((in my dreams, right?)). It's weird, ne? I'm a girl and a car junkie ((I get the love of cars from my dad)). Well, I'm a **_**nice**_** car junkie. So no sucky cars for me thank you.**


	2. The Truce

**Chapter two!! WOOT!! Sorry. I'm always really happy when my fanfics become longer than my stupid one shots. Not that I don't like my oneshots… It's just that I love stories with plot. Hopefully this story will turn out okay. Ever since my summer break has started, I've been so psyched about summer and that fuels my desire to write this story :pumps fist into air:.**

**:sigh: I was really upset with myself for not being able to exclude more of the characters. For some reason I feel bad if I don't include everyone ((I already feel horrible about Tenten and Choji)). I mean the first people that I would have excluded are some of my favorites. I couldn't bring myself to take out people like Kankuro, Shino, Ino, Temari, and Neji. I love all of those characters X/!! I'll just have to do my best the great amount of characters :is full of empty confidence:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it already!! Just pour lemon juice into an open wound, why don't ya :sniffle:.**

**Warning: Language and boy love hints (for now X3 lol). Don't like it, don't read it. Simple.**

* * *

The drive up to Kiba's beach house was… uncomfortable in Naruto's case. He was so excited at finally seeing the ocean that he just wanted to shout. But he was also incredibly uncomfortable, considering he was riding alone in an awesome car with his greatest rival. He was going to kill Kiba for this.

Fortunately for Naruto, Sasuke seemed to be behaving himself. He had not said a word to the blonde boy the whole way up. Naruto wondered every now and then if this was some set-up from the raven-haired boy.

"So… you're not even going to talk to me?" Naruto said irritably as he crossed his arm in front of his chest. "I get it. I'm not worthy of you even acknowledging, right?"

"Even though that may be true, dobe." Sasuke replied. His voice sounded as if he was trying to conceal how annoyed he really was. "The real reason is that Kiba asked me not to irritate you."

Naruto's eyebrows started to twitch as Sasuke spoke. "Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto said his usual response to Sasuke's "nickname" for him. "Sorry that I'm not good enough for you to acknowledge! Like I'd want you too!"

"So when you were whining about me not saying anything to you, that was just idle chit-chat to you?" Naruto's fist clenched in angry as he dropped them to his sides as he swung he head to the side to look at Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up!!" Sasuke resisted the urge to tell Naruto that he was acting just the way Kiba thought he would. Instead he just settled for a soft chuckle as the blonde turned away from him once again and fumed with anger.

Even though the tan boy was still angry, Naruto could not help but cast a quick glance at the shorter of the two. As much as Naruto hated the boy, no matter how much he wanted to kill him at times (like now), he could not help but be attracted to the asshole. Naruto quickly turned his head to look out the window when he noticed the object of his desires move his gaze over to him. He hoped to whatever god would listen that Sasuke would not notice the blush on his face.

Sasuke was a bit confused as to why the blonde who be looking over at him. As far as he knew, Naruto hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. Still perplexed, he shrugged off the thoughts and turned his attention back to the road(1).

The rest of the drive was the same as it had been. Silent. Not a word was shared between the two once again. It was not until the actually got close to the beach house did communication begin again.

"Sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked out the window and out to the ocean. "This is so cool!" Naruto was practically squealing with delight.

"What?" Sasuke asked irritated by the loud noises and confused as to what had made the blonde so excited. "Oh. It's just the ocean."

"Just the ocean!" Naruto shouted. "Well it may be _just the ocean_, but it's also really cool and amazing!"

"I don't see what the big deal is about. I've seen the ocean may times and it always seems the same to me."

"Well I'm sorry that I've never seen it before!!" Naruto's face started getting red from angry and embarrassment.

"…" Sasuke paused and looked over at Naruto. "You've never seen the ocean?"

Naruto's blush continued to get worse. "S-so what if I haven't!! Lots of people have never seen the ocean!!"

"How could you have never seen the ocean. You live on an island." Sasuke gave a cocky smirk and he returned his gaze back to the road.

"I don't have the money to go on vacation. This is the first one I've been on since my—" Naruto cut himself off there. Sasuke noticed the sudden stop in the other male's voice and looked over at him from the corner of his eye.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. The smirk he wore disappeared from his face.

"It's nothing." Naruto then returned to looking out the window at the ocean. Sasuke felt curious about what exactly it was the boy beside him was about to blurt out. He tried to push the thought out of his mind and tell himself that if Naruto wanted him to know, he would have told him.

It was only another five minutes before they reached the beach house, along with the other three cars full of people. Sasuke pulled the car up next to the other three. The two boys then got out of the car and walked over to the group.

"Look! They're both in one piece!" Kankuro shouted as Naruto and Sasuke reached the group. "I win the bet, Temari. Pay me the 500 yen(2)." Naruto felt a twitch at his left eye.

"Some friends you are." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You can't even trust me to not kill Sasuke-teme."

"Actually, I was betting that Sasuke was going to drive you both off a cliff." Temari added as she smirked at the other blonde. She laughed when Naruto's jaw flew opened. "The bet was only a joke, Naruto." Temari said in between her laughs as she walked over to the tan boy. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Oi! Everyone get over here!" Kiba yelled to everyone as he walked over to them. Naruto guess he must have just come out of the beach house. "We need to decide on which room we're staying in. Well, the guy need to. You four girls will be staying in one room."

"So how are we picking the room, Kiba-san?" Rock Lee added in before Kiba could continue on.

"Well, I decided that the fairest way to do this would be to draw your room from this hat." Kiba then held out an old-looking baseball cap. It was filled with small pieces of paper. "There are four other rooms, so I figured that three of us could stay in one of the room and then the other rooms could have two of us in them. Sound fair?"

Everyone nodded in agreement to Kiba's offer. "All right then! The rooms are numbered one through five. The girls are staying in the fifth room and we'll draw our room numbers now." Kiba then reached into the hat and pulled out his own piece of paper that read 'two' on it.

Lee then bounced over to the hat and pulled out his own strip of paper. After he had pulled out a piece of paper that said 'four' on it, everyone else pulled out a piece of paper for themselves. Naruto looked at his own piece of paper saw that it read 'three.'

"Okay." Kiba said after the hat was empty. "I'm pretty sure you guys can read, so just follow me and I'll show you guys to your rooms." Kiba then grabbed his two bags that were leaning against his car and lead the group of people into the rather large beach house.

The inside of the beach house was amazing in Naruto's eyes. It was larger than most houses he'd seen in his life. It reminded him of a hotel resort he once saw in a magazine. Kiba then lead the group up the stairs and then to a hallway with five rooms along it.

"The rooms go from number one being at the beginning of the hall and having number five being at the very end of the hall." Kiba announced. "After you all get settled in, we can change into our swimsuits and head down to the pool. We'll save the beach for tomorrow."

Naruto walked down the halls and noticed everyone else going into rooms that were not his. Neji, Shikamaru and Kankuro all went into the first room, Kiba and Shino headed for room number two, Gaara and Lee were staying in the fourth room, and all four girl headed for the last room in the hall. Which meant that he was going to be in room number three… with Sasuke. Naruto's thoughts were confirmed as he watched the raven-haired boy walk into the third room.

"What the hell, Kiba?!" Naruto yelled as he walked over to Kiba. Naruto grabbed the brunette by the wrist before he could enter his room.

"Geez, man! What's your problem?!" Kiba yelled back to the blonde.

"You stuck me in a room with Sasuke-teme on purposed, didn't you?!" He let go of Kiba's wrist and pointed his finger toward the room Sasuke was entering. "First the car and now the room!"

"Chill out, Naruto." Kiba said in a softer tone than before. "The car incident was your fault. If you had gotten there sooner, you wouldn't have had to ride with him. And how could I have known that you would pick the same room number as him?"

Naruto just glared at his friend. His cheek held a slightly red coloring to them. "I don't wanna share a room with him." Naruto voice was no lowered to nothing more than a whisper at this point.

Kiba gave a sympathetic look to his friend and sighed. At this point, he really did feel bad for the blonde and his bad luck. "Naruto, could you please just deal with this for the time being. I don't want the others to start bitching about them wanting to switch rooms as well."

Naruto thought about Kiba's words. He then looked away from his friend's eyes and began to protest. "But… I—" Kiba interrupted the blonde before he could even begin to refuse the offer.

"If this doesn't work out within the first couple of days, I'll switch with you, okay?"

Naruto then returned his gaze back to his friend. After a moment he spoke. "All right. But you better keep your promise." With a small pout to his face and his cheek still burning red, Naruto walked back over to room number three and entered it slowly.

Sasuke looked up from his suitcase, which he was already unpacking, to see the blonde slowly walking into the room.

"So you're in this room too?" Sasuke said with his usual smirk in place. "Can't get enough of me?"

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto countered as set his suitcase down next to another dresser on the opposite side of the room from Sasuke and his stuff. "It's not like I want to be in the same room as you!" Naruto began to unpack his clothes, just so he did not have to face the raven. _'Damn it! Stop blushing so much! I feel like a fucking school girl!'_

"Hn. Whatever, dobe." The raven then continued to unpack his own suitcase.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled back in response. When the shorter man gave no response, Naruto huffed and turned away to start his unpacking.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke said after sometime. "For the sake of everyone else… maybe we should call a truce… for the time being." Naruto's head spun around quickly to look at the pale boy beside him. He could feel the blush on his face get redder.

"Wh-what?" That was the only word Naruto was able to force out of his mouth.

"Everyone else is going to get tried of us fighting all the time and it's only been a few hours since we started on this trip. Let's just get along so that we don't end up being kicked out of here."

Naruto was stunned by the shorter boy's words.

"I'm not saying let's suddenly become friends or anything like that, dobe. I'm just saying that we act civil to each for the remainder of this trip." Sasuke scowled in annoyance as he could feel his own cheeks start to turn red.

Naruto starred at him for a second. He then gave a toothy smiled to the pale boy. "I guess you're not always a bastard, Sasuke." Naruto laughed a bit at his own statement and laughed even harder as Sasuke glared at him in annoyance. "Sure. Let's do that. But once this trip is over, I'll kick your ass! It's the least you could do for making me act nice to you."

"I think I deserve more for having to act nicely toward an idiot like you." Sasuke said with a smirk. Old habits die hard and Sasuke could not deny his urge to set off the blonde.

"I'm not an idiot!" Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out at the raven-haired boy in front of him. "And pretending to like a bastard like you is ten times worse!"

"Whatever you say, usuratonkachi."

"Teme!"

Yes… They would have to work on their self-control before they could even consider making a truce. But then again, they had roughly sixteen days to practice being civil. Who know what kind of miracles could occur in those days.

---------------------------------------------------

It was about an hour after everyone had entered their rooms did they all finally make it down to the living room-like area of the beach house. The last ones to come down were Ino and Sakura, who both said they were trying to look extra beautiful to win the attention a certain raven. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched when the two girls literally attached themselves to his arms.

"Don't I look cute in my bikini, Sasuke?" Haruno Sakura asked as she gave a wink to the pale boy.

"I look cuter than you, Billboard Brow." Ino added in as she tightened her grip on Sasuke's arm. The raven felt that if the two girls squeezed any harder his arms would literally fall off or the bones would break in half at the very least.

"Gotta feel bad for the guy." Kankuro was able to say in between his fits of laughter.

"Having women surrounding you is a bad thing?" Kiba replied as he raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"No. Having insane women surrounding you is a bad thing."

"I can understand the feeling." Nara Shikamaru drawled on. His expression was that of slight disgust and mostly indifference.

"What was that, Shikamaru?" Temari, his girlfriend, questioned. Shikamaru, who was looking away at the time, could hear Temari cracking her knuckles as if she was preparing to pummel something into dust.

"Not that you're insane, Temari." He said still in his lazy tone. Shikamaru hid his fear of the blonde girl extremely well.

"Then please tell me the names of the other women in your life. I would really like to know." Shikamaru could feel her bloodlust rise with each passing second. Shikamaru then wondered how he got himself in such troublesome situations._ 'I couldn't have just kept my damn mouth shut.' _He thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Perhaps you should show us to the pool before anyone gets hurt, Kiba-san." Lee added in noticing all of the tension in the room.

"Good idea." Kiba said nervously. "Eh.. Come one everyone! The pool is this way!" Kiba then lead the way to a sliding glass door that lead to a huge porch with a pool built right into it. Naruto's mouth fell open at the sight. He was sure that the pool was larger than his room back home.

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto then ran out onto the porch and threw his towel on the table and chairs that sat close to the pool. Naruto then jumped into the air and did a cannonball into the pool, which produce a rather large splash. Naruto grinned when he reach the surface of the water to find half of his friends soaked already.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled. "You baka! Don't do that when we're so close to the—" Sakura was then cut off because of three more large splashing, compliments of Kankuro, Lee and Kiba. _'Boys.'_ Sakura thought to herself and her perfectly shaped eyebrows twitched.

"That's it! You boys are going down!" Ino shouted as she raised her fist into the air.

"I'm with ya there." Temari said with a malicious grin. The two blonde girls then jumped into the pool, creating a rather large splash of their own. Once in the pool, the two girls began to splash water toward the boys and Temari tried to drown her brother every now and then.

"Come on, Hinata-chan." Sakura said after watching the "children" for a moment. "Let's go lay out and try to get a sexy tan." Sakura gave the shy girl a wink.

"O-oh… Okay, S-Sakura-chan." Hinata stuttered as the girl-haired girl grabbed her by the wrist and lead her over to a dry place on the porch.

Finally freed from the death grip of both Sakura and Ino, Sasuke got into the pool, but stayed on the opposite end from the group who were still splashing each other. Apparently he was not the only one with the same idea. He found that Shino and Neji had already gotten into the "quiet" end of the large pool.

Temari noticed Shikamaru still standing in front of the pool, looking at it like it was the most boring thing in the world. She scowled at him and then got out of the pool and walked up to him.

"Shika-kun." Temari teased her boyfriend with his little nickname. "Come on, love. Join us in the pool."

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said under his breath. Noticing that he was not paying much attention. Temari quickly pushed Shikamaru's back with all her force. The lazy boy then stumble forward a bit and eventually fell face first into the pool. Once his head made it back out of the water, he looked up at his girlfriend, who was laughing her ass off at the time. "That wasn't fair."

"Sorry, love. But if you weren't going to go in by yourself, then I had to make you get in." Temari stopped laughing and got back into the pool.

Gaara quietly walked over to the table and chair and sat down in the chair that sat underneath the shade from the umbrella attached to the table. Lee noticed the redhead's leave and decided to walk over to him.

"Gaara-san." Lee said trying not to annoyed the pale boy. "Why have you chosen not to join us in the pool?"

"…" Gaara did not reply, but he merely just sat there with his armed cross in front of his chest.

"Gaara-san?" Lee now sounded a bit worried for his friend. "Is something wrong?"

"I burn easily." Gaara was never one to beat around the bush. Lee then finally noticed that Gaara still had on a loose, white t-shirt along with his plain black swim trunks.

"Let's play a game of Volleyball!" Kiba yelled as he began setting up a net that stretched from one edge of the pool to the other. They were many shouts in agree, mainly from the rowdy boys and a few from Temari and Ino.

"At least join us for one game of Volleyball?" Lee asked. The redhead finally opened his eyes and looked up at the boy with the bowl-cut hairstyle. Gaara stay silent for a while, but after a small sigh he finally gave a reply.

"One game." Lee then pumped his fists into the air. The green-clad teenager then pulled the redhead out of his chair and led him over to the pool.

"Shino! Neji! Teme!" Naruto shouted over to the three boys at the opposite end of the pool. "Come join us for the Volleyball game!"

The three boys exchanged looks and then face the blonde once again. "Sure sounds like fun." Shino said as he fixed his sunglasses (did the boy ever take them off?).

"Agreed. All right, Naruto. I'll join in." Neji said as he and Shino began swimming toward the rest of the group. Naruto smiled at them as they passed by him.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! C'mon! One game won't hurt you." Naruto said with a brilliant smile.

"You don't have to carry the act this fair, dobe." Sasuke said as he crossed him arms in front of him.

"This ain't part of the act, teme." Naruto said a little irritated. "I really want you to join the game. C'mon it will be fun."

Sasuke starred at the blonde for a moment, but then chuckled and let his arm fall to his sides. "All right, Naruto. I'll play one game." Naruto smiled again as both he and Sasuke moved back toward the rest of the group.

"Are you two sure you won't join us?" Ino yelled over to Sakura and Hinata.

"Yup." Sakura said not even looking over at the group. She was too busy working on her tan to worry about some volley ball game.

"I-I'm fine here." Hinata said shyly.

The group split into a team of five and a team of six people and then began their game. The whole game was filled with yelling, splashing, laughing, cursing, and random insults and profanities. About half way through the series of games, Hinata decided to be the referee to the match (just sitting around with Sakura had grown too boring).

By the time everyone was ready to get out of the pool it had become night. Many left the porch and went back up to there rooms to change and got to bed. After all, Kiba had promised that they would go to the beach tomorrow and everyone was looking forward to that. Naruto remained on the porch along with a few others. He looked up at the star-filled sky and let out a big sigh.

"Summer's great, eh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked over at the pink-haired girl, who was busy fighting over Sasuke with Ino, yet again. Naruto sighed at the sight and then turned back to look up at the sky again. After another moment, Naruto then decided that he should get to bed too. He walked passed the last group of people and said goodnight to them all.

Sasuke watched as the blonde left the porch and walked back into the large beach house. "I'm going to bed too." Sasuke announced to the girls at both his sides. The two protested and begged him to stay, but Sasuke ignored their pleads and went back into the beach house.

When the raven entered the room he saw Naruto by the dresser with his clothes in it, in nothing but black sweat pants. Naruto then pulled a loose orange shirt over his chest and looked over to see Sasuke. The blonde then started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed from not getting the joke.

"Y-you're… You're so red." Naruto said while trying not to laugh. Sasuke then walked over to the mirror that was above his own dresser and look at his reflection. He was indeed bright red… from sunburn(3). Naruto could not contain his laughter any longer.

"Laugh all you want, dobe." Sasuke said as he turned away from the mirror and pulled out some aloe from his suitcase.

"I'm sorry, it's just funny to see you like this." Naruto then sat on his own bed since the room had two twin-sized beds. "I mean, you've always had flawless skin. I've never even seen you with so much as a zit." Sasuke was not sure if he should take that statement as a comment or insult.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he began to rub aloe on his red arms. _'Stupid Sun.'_ he thought to himself.

"Teme, your back is all red too." Naruto said after a while of watching the raven apply the aloe. Sasuke sighed at the annoying sunburn that seemed to be everywhere.

"I can't reach my back." He said not even looking at Naruto. "Would… Would you put this on for me." Sasuke sounded as if he would have rather cut out his own tongue than ask for help. But it had to be done, unless somehow the Uchiha could randomly sprout a third arm.

Naruto blushed. He looked just as red in the face as Sasuke with his sunburn. "Uh.. uh, sure." Naruto said as he walked over to the shorter boy.

Nervous would be an understatement as to what Naruto was feeling right now. Uncomfortable would not even cover half of that feeling. Naruto felt like a large lump had permanently lodged itself into his throat. _'Come on, Uzumaki.' _He mentally told himself. _'Stop being such a wuss. Girls ask each other to do this sort of thing all the time. This is just like that.'_ Naruto stopped for a moment in his thinking. _'Sasuke is quite girly.'_ Naruto tried not to laugh at that thought. Though it was true that the raven was a bit more feminine than himself.

With that hilarious thought in mine, Naruto relaxed and sat down beside the raven-haired boy. Sasuke handed him the aloe bottle and Naruto swore he saw a blush, if that was even possible to see a blush through all that sunburn. "We haven't even been here for a full day! How could you have gotten this red already?" Naruto said with a laugh as he began to put the lotion on the boy's back.

"Hn." Was the only reply from the raven. Naruto laughed even more at his reply.

"Embarrassed?" He asked as he sported a smug toothy grin. The boy in front of him just huffed in response, which was enough of a 'yes' for the blonde as he continued to laugh.

"Dobe." Sasuke said under his breath. He was sure the blonde would not hear him over the sound of his own laughter.

Surprisingly, the whole situation was not as embarrassing as Naruto had once thought. _'Maybe laughing at Sasuke helped me relax?' _the blonde thought as he finished his task and handed the bottle back to once pale-skinned boy. Naruto then yawned and stretched out his arm, which resulted in a few cracking sounds. He slowly made his way over to his bed and then fell down upon it. "G'night, teme." Naruto's words were partially muffled from his pillow. It was not long after Naruto said those words did Sasuke hear the sound of soft snores coming for the blonde.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he looked over at the tan boy. "…Good-night, dobe."

---------------------------------------------------

(1) Hee, hee… Sasuke's a bad driver. Only one as confident as him would look away from the road to stare at Naruto ((I'm not that confident in my driving, but I would choose starring at Naruto over living too X3 lol)).

(2) That would be roughly under 5 American dollars, just so you know.

(3) I've never read a fanfic that had Sasuke getting sunburn. Although I'm sure that if there is another out there ((which there most likely is)), it is probably better than mine. But for the time being I'm going to think that I've got an original plot-like thingy going for the end of this chapter. Go me! XD lol.

* * *

**This chapter was long, but I wanted them to get through the day ((It took two chapters to do that?! Oo)). Wasn't that such a cute line to end on X3? I'm happy that I finally got to add the others in the group into the plotline… if you could call that stuff I wrote plot. I really like having character interact with each other. Although I feel bad about having so many characters. I always feel like I'm leaving someone out.**

**Uggh!! I feel like everyone is OC in this fic. Especially Naruto. I don't know why, but for some reason he does. Let's blame his OC-ness on his little crush, 'kay XD? Please tell me if you feel the same as me.**


	3. Day at the Beach

**Uggh!! My friends have been pouring so many ideas into my head!! You see, we spend most of time thinking about funny situations in both real life and anime ((we're boring)). So every once in a while we'll come up with a great idea and, being like a sponge, I absorb these ideas into my head and they won't leave until I write them down. So expect many oneshots to be coming from me in the future ((sorry about that XP)).**

**About this chapter. I have a feeling that I'm going to end up skipping over a few days, but I swear if anything would be to happen on those days, I will most likely write them through some one thinking about previous days or something like that. I'm sorry that I'm horrible at thinking up things XP. This is why I always have one of my friends think up things to do when we're together ((no creativity in me :gloom:)).**

**Disclaimer: Curses… my attempts to steal Naruto ((and Gaara X3)) from Kishimoto-sensei have all failed miserably. Time to think up a new plan…**

* * *

Naruto awoke from a peaceful sleep as light from outside crept over his face. He sat up slowly with a groggy look upon his face and then turned his half-opened eyes toward the clock that sat on a nightstand between his and Sasuke's beds. It read eight o'clock in the morning. Naruto then let out a yawn and stretched his arms above his head. The blonde boy may not have looked to be the type who would willingly wake up so early, but, contradictory to what most people would think, he was indeed an earlier riser.

He slowly stood from his spot on his bed and slowly made his way to his suitcase. Naruto then pulled out a toothbrush and a toothpaste tube(1) out and he stood up once again. He soon made he way out of his room and started waking down the hallway.

"Now where did Kiba say the bathroom was again?" Naruto drawled on in a soft voice. Soon the blonde found his answer when he saw Neji coming out of a room in front of him.

"Naruto?" Neji sounded as if Naruto would have been the last person on Earth that he would have seen at eight o'clock in the morning. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Actually, I'm kind of a morning person." Naruto gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "So is that you're reason too?"

"No, I just woke up early incase we decided to leave for the beach early this morning." Neji replied. He was obviously confused as to why the two of them were discussing their sleeping habits.

"Oh! Is that the bathroom?" Naruto asked pointing to the room from which Neji had just emerged. "I can't remember where Kiba told us it was."

"Uh, yeah. It is."

"Thanks, Neji." Naruto gave him a big smile that revealed all of his teeth. Neji thought that it was too early in the morning for something as bright as Naruto's smile, but he managed to smile back at the blonde. Naruto then went into the bathroom himself to brush his teeth and wash his face (his normal morning routine).

After Naruto was finished in the bathroom he quietly made his way to his room. Once inside, Naruto grabbed a tight black shirt and a pair of loose khaki shorts and put them on in place of his nightclothes.

The blonde then made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen area. Naruto stood in awe at how big the kitchen was. Everything in this place was big.

As he was looking around the room, Kiba then entered the house, clad in gray sweat pants and white t-shirt and a small towel draped around his shoulders. "Hey there, Naruto!" the brunette said as he energetically greeted his friend with a smile and a wave of his hand.

"Hey, Kiba. What were you doing?"

"I was out running. I didn't think anyone would be up yet so I thought it would be okay." Kiba then walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He then obtained a bottle of water from it and taking a small drink from it.

"You were running… this early in the morning." The blonde was at a lost for words. _'And I thought I was hyper in the morning.'_

"I normally run with Akamaru at home, so I guess I'm used to it. Lee was out running with me, but he went ahead of me, so I guess he's still out there running." Kiba gave a small laugh. "Hey if you're hungry, help yourself to anything."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he walked over to a cupboard and opened it up. He then looked over at Kiba with a sly smile. "Oi, Kiba. Would you happen to have any—"

Naruto did not even have to finish his question for Kiba to understand what he wanted. "Ramen is the third cabinet from the right." Kiba then pointed his finger toward said cabinet. "I'm not sure if there is any miso ramen in there, but I know there is the regular kind."

Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "You know me too well, Kiba."

"So well it scares me, man." Naruto laughed once again and then opened up the cupboard to find the object he desired. He pulled out two cups of instant ramen and set them down on the counter.

"Hey did you eat yet?"

"Yeah. Before I went running." Kiba then looked down at the watch around his wrist. "Shimatta. Everyone better wake up soon. The beach will start getting really crowded around noon."

"Kiba… It's half passed eight. I'm sure we'll get there before then."

"But we'll still have to deal with the people. I want us to have _some_ time at the beach were we're not boxed in with all the other tourist."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Naruto said as he put a small kettle he found, with which he would boil water for his ramen, on the stove. "So when are you gonna make the others wake up?"

"I'll let them sleep until nine at the latest."

"It gonna be funny to see them all trying to kill you as you wake them up." Naruto gave a laugh.

"Why are you laughing, Naruto?" Kiba gave a smug grin. "You're going to help me wake them up, so they'll be trying to kill you too." Naruto stopped laughing and his face paled.

"Y-you're joking… Right, Kiba?"

"Nope." Naruto's complexion paled more until you could have sworn his skin was white.

"You're evil, dude."

"Think of it as earning you're keep." Kiba smirked again.

Naruto grumbled to himself as he took the kettle from the stove and then poured the hot water into the two cups of instant ramen.

"Just to be nice, I won't make you wake up the girls, okay." Naruto felt relief at that moment. He did not want to see an angry Temari in the morning. No thank you, he liked living. "But you can have the honor of taking rooms one, three and four. So I'll wake up the girls and Shino."

'_He's making me do most of the work.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he began to eat his first cup of ramen._ 'At least Neji's already awake.' _Naruto then gave no more thought to the matter and continued to eat his "breakfast."

---------------------------------------------------

Waking the other up had been interesting. Naruto enjoyed hearing the shouting coming from the girl's room. Most of the screams were either from Sakura, Ino or Temari and the screams mainly had been about why the hell Kiba has come into their room without knocking. When Kiba had exited the room, the blonde heard the sound of something smashing into the closed door. He could only hope that this "something" was not valuable.

Naruto's luck was not much different. He knew Shikamaru was lazy, but apparently he was just lazy enough that he would throw a few death threats his way. Kankuro on the other hand, remained half asleep until Naruto had left the room.

When the tan boy made his way into the fourth room, he was surprised to see that Gaara was awake and dressed, even though he was sitting on a bed with his arms crossed. Naruto decided it was best not to ask questions.

Finally Naruto came to the room he and Sasuke shared. He did not know much about the raven-haired boy, but he hoped that he was not the kind that was vicious in the morning. Slowly, Naruto made his way into the room.

"Sasuke-teme!" he said a little louder than was necessary. "Wake up!"

Naruto heard a muffled sound, which he knew could only be the raven complaining. _'So he's not a morning person, I take it.' _Naruto thought.

"I said wake up, teme!" A flying pillow then greeted Naruto's face. The impact of the pillow had enough force that it knocked the blonde off of his feet and onto his ass.

"Itai." Naruto then picked himself up and held the pillow Sasuke threw at his head. "What the hell was that for?!"

Another mumble was heard.

"Hey, this isn't my fault, asshole. Kiba wants us to get to the beach early. So that means you gotta wake up." Sasuke the slowly lifted himself up so that he was able to sit on his bed. Naruto took notice that the boy in front of him no longer looked red, but had a nice tanned looked to his once pale skin.

"Fine. I'm up." Sasuke said in a low voice as he got out of the bed completely.

"You look weird with a tan." Naruto said quite randomly. Sasuke looked at him for a moment before realizing what he was talking about. Sasuke definitely was not a morning person.

He then looked at himself in the mirror above his dresser to find that he did look rather odd with tanned skin. The raven-haired boy huffed and then opened up a drawer to get out some clothes and a pair of swimming trunks. He then stood up and began to change into the clothes he picked out for himself.

Naruto was already over at his dresser, picking out his out swimsuit, when he noticed the raven changing. "Wha… What the hell are you doing?!"

"Putting on clothing, dobe." Sasuke answered as he slipped on a pair of jeans that were right in between baggy and tight.

"I mean, why aren't you changing in the bathroom?"

"Because right now it's probably being taken up by other people and I don't really need to go to a bathroom to change clothes." Sasuke had said that statement so calmly; Naruto wondered if he was used to changing and unchanging in front of others. Naruto shook his head to rid himself of those perverted thoughts. _'I've been hanging around Ero Sennin too much. I'm beginning to become just as perverted as he is.'_

"W-Whatever."

Naruto then stormed out of the room. The blonde then made his way down the stair and into the kitchen, where he found Lee and a slightly beaten up Kiba. Naruto could not help but forget the bad mood the raven had put him in and laugh at Kiba's current state.

"So I guess you're regretting waking up the girls, ne?" Naruto grinned.

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted as he gently rubbed his cheek. The bruise had an eerie resemblance to Temari's foot.

"You mean that the girls did that to you, Kiba-san?" Lee asked in concern.

"Sometimes I wonder if Temari really _is_ a girl(2)." Kiba gave Naruto a cold glare as the blonde continued to laugh at his misfortune. His scowl was soon replaced with a smirk as an idea hit him. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Naruto. You get to wake them up tomorrow."

For the second time that morning Naruto became ghostly pale. It was then Kiba's turn to laugh, which he did.

"What's so funny?" Ino asked as she and the other three girls in the group walked into the kitchen. The two boys both froze.

"Uh… nothing. Nothing at all." Kiba said as he tried his best to cover his fear. He knew from experience that Ino had a great right hook.

"Good morning, ladies!" Lee greeted the four girls with a sparkling smile and a fist pumped into the air. "I trust that you all sleep well and are fully energized for today!" Lee's little pep talks would have been more bearable if it were not for all the posing that came along with it. Naruto blamed their gym kyoshi, Might Gai, for Lee's odd quirks.

After a moment of starring at the green-clad teenager, the girls told them they were and hoped that he would not push the subject further so that he could talk about beautiful youth.

One by one, the other came down the stairs and joined them in the kitchen. Naruto tried his best to avoid eye contact with Sasuke, seeing as how the image of the raven changing was forever burned into his mind. The last ones to come down were Shikamaru and Kankuro. And it was just their luck that they both were close to Temari.

"What the hell took you guys so long?!" Temari shouted as he smacked both boys across the back of their heads.

Neji, who had come down moments before the pair, then stepped into the conversation. "Both of them had fallen back asleep after Naruto came to wake them up."

"Gee, thanks Neji." Kankuro muttered. His words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Bakas!!" Temari yelled once again. Ino and Sakura had to hold the blonde-haired girl back from killing her brother and boyfriend. Every person in that room made a promise to themselves to not get on Temari's bad side.

"Well now that everyone has settled down." Kiba said after coughing into his hand to gain everyone's attention. "Let's head out to the beach!" Loud shouts of joy and excitement were his answer to his statement.

The group then exited the beach house and packed themselves into the cars. Naruto made sure that he would not have to be stuck alone with Sasuke, by being the first person into Kiba's car (besides Kiba of course). He still could not handle being around him after that morning. As hard as the blonde tried he could not forget that image, and he was not sure if he could look at the raven without blushing.

The ride up to the beach was not very long, considering the beach came into view shortly after they left the beach house. Kiba was pleased to see that there were hardly any cars around. The group parked their cars and headed toward the beach. Kiba, Naruto and Kankuro were running toward the beach and acting more like ten year olds. Temari muttered something about how shameful it was to have a brother like Kankuro under her breath.

Other than the three boys, everyone else set their stuff down in a nice and open place. Sakura laid out her towel and began to put on tanning oil.

"Ano… Sakura-san," Hinata softly said as he pushed her two fingers together. "D-Don't you want to do a-anything other than t-tanning?"

"But I have to work on my tan, Hinata-chan!" Sakura cried out to the pale girl. "I mean, I have to look nice and tan for Sasuke."

"Let Billboard Brow get sun poisoning, Hinata-chan." Ino said with a smirk as she walked over to the two girls. "C'mon. Let's go in the ocean!" With those last words Ino grabbed the raven's hand and gently pulled her toward the ocean. Sakura huffed as she lay back on her towel as she listened to her mp3 player.

Naruto was the first person in the ocean. The blonde was amazed. It was definitely different than swimming in a pool. The water left his skin sticky as it dried in the sunlight and it had a salty taste to it. Naruto laughed as he jumped over another wave that came crashing into the shore.

The blonde then spotted Kiba and Shino farther out, as they sat on their surfboards. Naruto remembered Kiba telling him that this spot was known for it's big waves. At the moment the dog-lover and the bug boy were waiting for one of those big waves to come. Ino and Hinata were watching the two as well. Ino kept shouting for the brunettes to hurry up so they could see them surf. Naruto himself was interested as well, considering he had never seen anyone surf before. After a few minutes, Kiba was able to catch a rather large wave and he rode it out for a while before the wave crashed over him. Ino laughed as the brunette stuck his head out of the water. Hinata looked worried and the timid girl then asked him if he was fine. Kiba blushed and nodded to the raven-haired girl and then got back on his surfboard.

Shino however had moved out of the curl of the wave just in time. Ino cheered him on for his successful ride, while Kiba grumbled about Shino's dumb luck. Kiba then stopped his sulking after Shino splashed with water and choose to instead yell at the bug lover.

Temari forced her two younger brothers to go into the ocean as well. Gaara was not very happy, for he would have been much happier building sandcastles(3). Kankuro voiced his complaints to his older sister and he was almost drowned by his sister as she dunked him under the water. Of course she would never let her brothers drown for real. While Temari was busy with Kankuro Gaara decided it was the prefect chance to leave without being noticed.

Lee had challenge Neji to a swimming race, and because of his pride, Neji could not refuse. Try as he did, Lee was unable to beat the pale boy in all of their races (they raced a grand total of thirteen times).

Shikamaru lazily laid under the shade from the parasol they had brought along. He was watching the others for a while, but after he grew bored of that he decided to stare at the clouds.

Beside the lazy boy sat Sasuke. He had put on a loose blue t-shirt to help prevent his tanned skin from become darker. He had also made sure to put of very strong sunscreen. He was not going to let the sun burn his skin a second time.

After trying his hand at surfing (and failing miserably), Naruto then came back out of the water and sat down next to Shikamaru and Sasuke. "You guys are missing out on a lot of fun." Naruto said with a toothy grinned.

"I'm sure." Shikamaru said in a stoic voice.

"Oi, don't make me tell Temari that you're over here. She'll drag your ass out there and you know it." The blonde smiled when he noticed the lazy boy's body stiffen at the mention of Temari. Naruto laughed at how Temari kept her boyfriend on such a short leash.

"…" Shikamaru pondered Naruto's words for a moment and then decided that he would be better off if he got into the ocean of his own will instead of Temari making him go in.

Naruto froze when he realized that left him alone with Sasuke. Technically Sakura was close to the two boys, but Naruto was pretty sure she was asleep. "Uh… Well, are you going t-to go in too?" Naruto finally forced the words out after a short pause.

"No." Leave it to Sasuke to be as blunt as possible.

"Why not?!" Naruto whined. "We're having a lot of fun! You should try surfing. It' hard, but fun nonetheless."

"I'm not going back into the sun."

Naruto laughed at the raven's stubborn behavior. "Come on, teme. You should enjoy yourself instead of being so emo(4)." Sasuke merely huffed in response. Naruto then thought of an idea. "If you try surfing for a few minutes, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day."

"Who could pass up an offer like that?" The raven gave a smug smirk as he removed his t-shirt and stood up from his position.

"Asshole!" Naruto yelled as he stood up as well. He then began to walk toward Kiba and the girls.

"I was joking, dobe." Sasuke said with a handsome smirk as he caught up to the blonde. Naruto literally tripped over his own feet after hearing that coming from such an asshole. Sasuke stopped as well when he noticed Naruto had fallen down. "That was really graceful, baka."

"Shut up!" Naruto said irritably after he spit out the sand that had found its way into his mouth. Naruto then quickly stood up and brush some of the sand off of himself. When he noticed Sasuke was waiting for him, the naturally tan boy quickly ran passed him to hide the blush on his cheeks.

The raven-haired boy then followed close behind as he let out a short laugh. This vacation was going to be quite entertaining with him around.

---------------------------------------------------

(1) Some one didn't brush their teeth last night. That's okay Naruto. I forget to do that too sometimes… especially when I'm on vacation.

(2) I poke a lot of fun at Temari, but that is only because I love her. She's kick-ass. Best female character in Naruto. Besides Anko that is.

(3) Gaara building sandcastles… It's so cute it's scary X3. Personally I love building sandcastles, and I thought the trait would be quite suiting for Gaara.

(4) I know Sasuke's not _really_ emo… but it's just too damn funny not to say, ne?

* * *

**I loved Naruto falling on his face in front of Sasuke. I love it, because this has happened to me… in front of my own crushes. They say something and I, like the idiot I am, run into something and or trip. I'm such a klutz XD lol.**

**So I guess each day is going to be about 2 chapters each, since I can't seem to fit one day into one chapter. Damn me and my need for detail. I really don't want to make these chapters super long, so I will mostly like be making each day 2 chapters. But who knows… Maybe I'll be able to fit one day into a single chapter one of these days.**

**Please review!! I will love you!**


	4. Fights All Around

**Another chapter:sigh: It feels good to have a long story for once. I just wish I could make one of those _really_ long stories that go on for like over 30 chapters:sighs again: Yeah… That would be cool. I'm not going to say anything else because it's 4:00 a.m. and I stayed up to finished this chapter. I'm tired, so enjoy or… whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… in my dreams Naruto belongs to me. :pauses: On that note, I think I'm going to go to sleep :evil laughter:.**

**Warning: Language… Boy Love… Don't knock it till you try it. But if you still don't like the stuff, feel free to get outta here.**

* * *

The rest of the day was full of laughs and just plain fun. Everyone had enjoyed themselves while at the beach. Even Sakura took time out of her precious tanning to try her hand at surfing. Of course Kiba made her try her first ride of a very small wave. She was not bad for her first time surfing. Naruto made a comment to her about how she was much better at it than he was. Naruto had yet to make it threw a wave without wiping out. Sasuke rubbed the fact that he had successfully done it once in the blonde's face the rest of the day.

After a few hours, the group decided enough was enough. It was after all, starting to get dark(1). The group of teenagers then packed up their belongings and headed back to Kiba's beach house.

---------------------------------------------------

Once the group was back at the beach house, Kiba decided that they should grill some food on the porch, since most of the group only had eaten the food that they brought to the beach. His hungry guests did not object to the idea.

The sun was about to set when the brunette fired up the grill and began to cook many different kinds of food. Ino and Sakura had brought a boom box outside and began to blare music, that soon had a few people up and dancing. Kiba even joined in, which almost caused a fire to start since he was no longer paying attention to the cooking meat.

"Real smooth." Kankuro said as he tried his best not to laugh. After all, if a fire had started he would have gotten hurt as well.

"Shut up!" Kiba said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't feel bad." Temari gave a smug smirk as she walked over to the two boys. "Kankuro will burn anything he tries to cook as well."

"At least things that I cook are edible, unlike your food, Temari." Kankuro replied back to his sister as he gave a wicked grin.

"Ano, Gaara-san," Lee said softly as he watched the two siblings begin to fight. "Do your siblings normally act like this?"

"All they ever seem to do is fight." Gaara replied back with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Do they ever fight with you?"

"No."

"Why is that?" Lee's questions were being to ware down Gaara's nerves.

"Because I always win." Even though the redhead's face remained stoic, that was a certain malice behind his words that made Lee decide to drop the subject.

The fight between Temari and Kankuro soon ended after Shikamaru made a comment about how the fight was "so troublesome." Of course by saying that, Shikamaru then had Temari's wrath aimed at him. The raven then wondered to himself why he put up with all the crap Temari gave him sometimes.

The rest of the gang had not paid much attention to the fight and then started to talk amongst themselves. Somehow Naruto managed to find himself sitting beside a certain raven-haired boy. Naruto then wondered if the gods had made the blonde their personal joke and were laughing at everything they put him through.

"How come you're always by yourself, teme?" Naruto asked after he had watched the boy beside him from the corner of his eyes for a moment.

"I normally don't like being around so many people." was the raven's simple response.

"So then why did you agree to come on this trip? Kiba must have told you how many people were coming."

"He did."

"Then why did you come if you don't like being around a lot of people?" Naruto was now becoming irritated with how Sasuke purposely avoided telling his answer to the question at hand.

"…" Sasuke then opened his eyes and looked over at the blonde. He waited for a moment and then breathed out a short laugh. "I'll tell you another time."

"Wha… Why the hell won't you tell me?!" Naruto all but whined.

"I don't see why I have to tell you."

"Because I asked you, asshole!"

"So you're demanding me to tell you." Sasuke gave a handsome smirk. "What will you do if I don't tell you?" Naruto blushed at the question. The blonde was not sure if Sasuke was implying that Naruto would do something bad or good to him if the raven did not give an answer. But Naruto's perverted mind had decided he had meant the latter.

"F-Fine! Don't tell me!" Naruto spat out as his cheeks became redder. "I didn't really care what your reason was anyway."

"That's why you demanded me to tell you, correct?"

"Teme!!" Naruto's face could not get redder even if it tried. His whole face, from ear to ear and forehead to neck, had become a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"If it's not one person fighting, it's another." Neji said as he walked over to the two boys. Naruto's face instantly began to lose its red shade.

"It's not my fault that Sasuke-teme is so mean." Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"But it is your fault for being such an idiot." Sasuke smirked once again. It was too much fun to annoy the blonde. He could not help but irritate him.

Naruto was about to response to that, when Neji cut him off. "Naruto, you realize he's just trying to make you mad, don't you?"

Naruto paused to look at Neji. His cheeks became slightly pink as he gave out a nervous laugh. "Of… Of course I did."

He did not fool anyone. Both Neji and Sasuke knew very well that Naruto was oblivious as to what Sasuke was doing.

"If you know, then you should just ignore him." Neji felt a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He usually ended up smiling a lot around Naruto.

"I guess I got used to fighting with him after all these years." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave one of his famous toothy grins that seemed to give off a bright light. "Besides… I guess it's kind of fun when Sasuke-teme starts to get mad too."

Neji shook his head. "You're impossible, Naruto."

Sasuke did not like how Neji had completely excluded him from the conversation. The pale boy even went as far as to _talk_ about him like he was not even there. Did this boy not know who he was? He was an Uchiha, and Uchihas did not like being push a side like that.

"Do you have a problem with us fighting, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked with an expression on indifference on his face.

"I was just simply talking to Naruto, Uchiha." The older boy replied back with a scowl on his lips. "I could care less if the two of you were fighting."

"And you have nothing better to talk about than the reason why Naruto and I fight." The two ravens narrowed their eyes as they began to stare at one another. Naruto swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat, as he looked upon the two boys. He now wondered to himself how this whole thing started. Naruto swore he was missing something.

Naruto was about to interject when someone else butted into the conversation. "Naruto." A voice called to the blonde from a few meters behind him. Naruto then turned his attention to the source of the voice. Aburame Shino stood behind them as a look of indifference graced over his face. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his pants; the collar of the large jacket he wore hid his chin and part of his mouth. "Could you come here for a moment?"

Naruto stood there stunned for a moment and once his senses returned to him, he nodded and left the two bickering ravens. "What is it that you wanted, Shino?" Naruto asked the quiet boy once he was far enough away from Sasuke and Neji.

"It was nothing really." Shino answered. The bug lover then pushed his sunglasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "It just looked like you could use an excuse to get out of the line of fire."

The blonde found himself at a loss for words. After a moment, Naruto regained himself and smiled brightly to the brunette. "Thanks a lot, Shino. I owe ya one."

"Don't think to much into this. Let them settle their argument alone. You don't deserve to be hurt in the process." Even though Shino's voice was monotone and his face showed no sign of emotion, Naruto could not help but think that Shino had actually worried about him.

"Whatever you say. I still owe you. But I… I don't really want to go back over there. The bloodlust is too great."

"I don't blame you. Why don't you help Kiba over at the grill? Before he burns down his beach house."

"Okay. And thanks again, Shino!" The blonde then ran over to Kiba side to "help" him with the cooking food. Shino then gave a small smile that was well hidden behind his jacket's collar.

"He's oblivious to the real reason behind the fight, isn't he(2)?"

---------------------------------------------------

To everyone's surprise, the food that Kiba had cooked was edible (though slightly charred). But any food was better than no food at all, so they ate it.

During the rest of the evening, Naruto made sure to avoid Neji and Sasuke. Their fight had frightened him somewhat and he was not even sure why the fight had started. One moment he was arguing with Sasuke, the next he was chatting nicely with Neji, and then… they were fighting.

'_I wonder if I did something that made them mad?' _Naruto wondered to himself. Even if the blonde was not the cause of the fight, he had decided to give the two boys time to cool off. And so avoiding them for the rest of the night seemed like a good idea.

The night began to grow late, and the gang soon grew tired. Not long after that did most of the group go inside. Spending one's entire day in the sun was tiresome indeed. Naruto has noticed that both Sasuke and Neji had gone inside to go to bed, so he decided that staying outside for a little while longer would be fine. Besides, he was amazed at how clearly he could see the stars in the sky. In the city, you barely saw them if you were lucky. But out by the shore, there was not as many people and therefore not as much light as the city held.

Naruto let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he felt the cool ocean breeze blow across his face. It was truly peaceful out here and the blonde wished he could spend more than two weeks at a place like this.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba voice echoed through the night sky. "Hey, aren't you going to bed?" Kiba then knelt down beside his friend and gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, I'll be in a moment." Naruto replied back with a huge grin.

"All right then. Good night, man."

"G'night." Naruto said back to his friend as he re-entered his beach house. The tan boy was now completely alone. He did not mind though. He was used to being alone. But those feelings of loneliness had not come back to him for quite sometime. Naruto had his friends to thank for that. But even still, at night when Naruto lay awake in his bed right before he would fall asleep, he would still remember the lonely days.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of thoughts of the past. There was no point in remembering them now. Not when he was no longer alone. The blonde then let out another sigh and opened his eyes to stare up at the sparkling sky once again.

All was quiet for a long while. The only sound Naruto heard had been the waves crashing upon the shore until a voice had disturbed the silence. "Hey, dobe." A familiar voice rang out. Naruto then quickly turned around to see his raven-haired roommate, clad in his night clothing. "What are still doing up? It's almost one in the morning."

"I-Is it really that late?" Naruto said with a nervous laugh as he stood up. "I hadn't noticed."

"Whatever. Whether or not you're tired tomorrow makes no difference to me." Sasuke replied back.

"So why did you come to get me?" Naruto asked, for he was honestly confused with Sasuke's actions.

"I came to get you because all the normal people have already fallen asleep and knowing you, you would wake them up somehow." Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto said as he pouted slightly. "I was just about to go to bed anyway, so you wasted your time."

"Liar." Naruto froze in his tracks as Sasuke spoke. "If I hadn't come to get you, chances are you would have probably spent the rest of the night out here." Naruto thought about the raven's words. The blonde then realized that he was probably right, but Naruto would never admit that his rival was right.

"No I wouldn't have!" Naruto said as he continued to walk right passed the shorter boy and into the beach house. Sasuke gave a short chuckle and then followed the blonde inside. Naruto walked quickly to their room and changed into his sleeping clothes before Sasuke even entered the room.

When Sasuke walked into the room, Naruto then climbed into his bed and quickly laid on his side so that he would not have to look at the raven-haired boy.

"Goodnight, dobe." Sasuke said as he turned out the light and climbed into his own bed.

Naruto did not reply. He was still was not over the fight that had happened between Sasuke and Neji, but that was not the only reason. Try as he may, thoughts of his past kept filling his mind. Sleep soon took over the blonde; his previous thoughts still fresh in his mind.

---------------------------------------------------

(1) It's funny how it is so easy to spend an entire day at the beach. Time flies when you are so close to the shore I guess.

(2) HA, HA!! Behold!! My subtle hints of NejiNaru have made their way into this story as well. I can't help it though. Also… Shino gets to act all nice and cool! Go Shino X3!!

* * *

**Kind of short, ne? Well I was out of ideas for this day. BUT!!… I've been struck with inspiration for a major plot twist. It came to me one night when I was fiddling around with all of the classic cliché that happen to people when they're at the beach. Luckily, my idea is none of those. Don't ask me how something that had nothing to do with what I was thinking came into my brain, cuz even I don't know!! I'm not going to say anything else about it though. I'm gonna keep it a surprise :evil grin:.**

**Also I'm really sorry for not updating for a week. It's been along week. So much crap happened and I just didn't have time to write. I hope this will somewhat make up for it. I'll try to update again within the next day or so as well.**

**Okay… I'm _really_ tired. G'night and please review!!**


	5. Dream of the Past

**I realized that I have finally reached the limit at how long I thought this story was going to be. In the first chapter I said that this would probably only be about 5-10 chapters. And here we are at chapter 5 with so much left to talk about. Maybe this _will_ go on for more than 10 :gets excited:!!**

**Disclaimer: I am secretly Kishimoto Masashi in disguise, so that means Naruto really _is_ mine. Pff… yeah right. I wish I was Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning: Language. Boy Love. Angst in this chapter. All the goodies that are accentual for a good fanfic :smile:. But if you don't like that stuff, then you can go back to my profile and read one of my other stories. The ones rated K+, that is.**

**

* * *

**"_Tou-san! Kaa-san_(1)_! Come one were going to be late!" A loud voice rang out from the mouth of a very loud and hyper young boy, who was no older than five years old. The blonde-haired boy was bouncing anxiously as he stood beside his parents' car. Said parents were walking out of the front door to their house, with suitcases in hand._

"_Calm down, Naruto-chan." His mother said to him as she walked over to the car. "We'll be leaving soon enough." She set down the heavy bags in her hands and patted her son's head and ruffled his unruly blonde locks._

_Naruto gave a big smiled back to his mother. "I'm just so excited. I've never seen the ocean!"_

"_You'll have all the time in the world to look at it once we get there." His father said with a smile as he opened the trunk of the car, which seemed to be at least a decade old. He then began placing the bags he had carried out into the compartment along with other bags. "Achira, can you hand me those bags over there?" The man who looked almost identical to the young blonde pointed to the bags at his wife's sides._

"_Of course, Tarou_(2)_." Achira then stood up completely and handed her husband the two bags she had brought out. Once he finished that task, he could the hood to the trunk and walked over to the driver-side of the vehicle. Achira then picked Naruto up in her arms. She then opened the back door of the car to place the young child in the seat and then buckled him in. She then opened up the passenger-side door and got into the car at the same time as her husband. Once in inside the car, Achira looked back at her son and smiled._

"_Ready to go, Naruto-chan?" The young woman gave a beautiful smile, which made her son smiled brilliantly as well._

"_I've been ready for a long time now!" He said as he tried to bounce in his seat. The seatbelt around his chest and lap was getting in the way._

"_All right, then let's go." Tarou then started the car and then back out of the small driveway. The car then started down the road toward their destination._

"_Kaa-san! What about Gama Bunta?" Naruto said as he tried to lurch himself forward, to only be thwarted again by the constricting seatbelt._

"_Don't worry, Naruto-chan." Achira said as she looked over her shoulder once again to look at her son. "I've asked Tsunade-san to come over to feed him while we're away_(3)_."_

"_Ero Sennin knows more about frogs than she does." The young boy muttered as he sunk back into his seat._

"_What did you just call Jiraiya-san?" Achira almost shrieked. "I blame these crude nicknames on you, Tarou!"_

_Tarou gave a nervous laugh. "If there's anyone you should blame, it should be the old pervert himself. I'm sure he's the one that put these things in his head."_

_The rest of the trip was much smoother. There were no more fights, and Tarou had put on the radio so that Naruto could listen to something and, if nothing else, to drown out the young boy's complains about being bored. The family of three was almost at their destination when the event that would change their lives forever occurred._

_It began to rain and the rain continued to get worse. Tarou could barely see the road through the thick layer of water gushing down the glass in front of him. Naruto whimpered lightly in the back seat as a flash of lightning was seen off into the distance, followed by a loud crack of thunder._

"_Don't worry, Naruto-chan." Achira said as she completely turned her body around to face her young child. Her hand was gently place upon his scrawny, little knee. "The lightning won't hurt you. It's too far away." Naruto let a small smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. His mother's soothing voice could always calm him down._

"_Damn it all." Tarou cursed. "I can't see a thing. We better pull over and wait until the storm dies down." Tarou looked over at his wife for a moment to see her nod her head in agreement._

_Before Tarou could do anything, a bright light suddenly appeared before the car and came closer to them at a frightening pace. A loud horn could be heard just a split second before the car crashed into the front of the family's car._

---------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. His eyes shot open and he jerked his body up into a sitting position. His breathing came in loud huffs and he tried to clam himself down. After a moment of gasping for air, the blonde gave a short chuckle. _'To have that dream after all these years.'_ He thought to himself. _'I thought I had forgotten that day completely.'_

Naruto then looked over at the bed beside him to find Sasuke still asleep. He then shook his head and was glad that he did not wake up the sleeping raven. The last thing he wanted was some one asking what was wrong.

His attention then turned to the alarm clock that sitting upon the nightstand. _'Six o'clock?!'_ The blonde whined in his head. 'That way too early even for me!' Naruto forced himself out of bed anyway. He knew that after that dream, he would not be able to get back to sleep, even if he wanted to. The tan boy then quickly changed into a white t-shirt with an orange spiral decal on it and a pair a loose black sweat pants.

After going to the bath room to brush his teeth and wash his face, Naruto made his way down to the kitchen to find Lee sitting at table, clad in a green jogging suit.

"Good morning, Naruto-san!" Lee's voice was loud and enthusiastic as usual. "What is the reason for you to be up this early in the morning, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"Uh… Bad dream." Naruto said with a laugh. As he prepared his breakfast (ramen) and then sat down with the raven-haired teenager. "Oi, are you going to run again this morning?" Naruto asked as Lee finished up his own breakfast.

"Yes I am. Gai-sensei told me before summer break started that I should not stopping training even though it was vacation." Naruto nodded as his mind recalled the memory of Lee being on the high school track team. "Would you like to come along, Naruto? I'm sure Kiba will be back downstairs any moment. What fun it will be to have us three all running together in the springtime of our youths!"

Naruto cringed at the Gai-like speech that Lee was known for giving from time to time. "Sure, I'll go. I could use something to distract me."

Lee opened his mouth to ask Naruto what he meant by his last statement when Kiba walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Naruto. You're up early. Earlier than usual for you, that is."

"I'm going to be running with you two." The blonde replied with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Okay, man. That's fine." Kiba said as the blonde went to finish making his breakfast. Kiba then grabbed a bottle of water of the refrigerator and looked over at Naruto as he closed the door. "Is something wrong, man? You don't look like yourself."

"I'm fine. I just—" Naruto cut himself off there. "It's nothing. Don't worry about me." The blonde gave another false smile and hope that his friend would stop his inquiring.

"Okay. Whatever." Kiba said as he walked back over to the kitchen table. It was obvious that the brunette was not convinced, but Kiba knew that if Naruto wanted to talk about it, he would. Naruto then rejoined the other two at the table with a cup of ramen in his hands. As soon as the blonde sat down he began devouring the noodles.

After a few minutes the three boys walked outside of the house and began to run. Lee quickly ran far out of sight from the other two boys. Naruto was always amazed at the speed of his raven-haired friend. He then wondered what kind of "training" Gai-sensei put that kid threw to make him that fast.

Naruto soon began to pick up speed and left Kiba behind. He really wanted to be alone, just incase his memories got the better of him. He did not want to be a burden to his friends. Naruto breathed in and out to clear his mind of the gloomy memories. Unfortunately for him, his memories decided to stay put in his mind.

Once Naruto had made a complete circle and ended up back at the beach house, he paused at the front door to regain his breath. Not to long after he came up to the house did he see Kiba running up to meet him.

"You're really fast when you want to be." Kiba said in between his gasps for air. "You should join the track team too. With you and Lee, our school would always win at meets."

"I think if I spend anymore time with Gai-sensei, I'd go mad or start to act like him or Lee." Naruto laughed at the mental image of him posing and talking about beautiful youth and springtime.

"Yeah, I guess. Besides, green isn't your color." Kiba then started to laugh himself. The two boys then went back into the beach house. Naruto slowly walked over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water from himself and Kiba.

"So what are we going to do today?" The tan boy asked after taking a large chug of his water.

"I'd thought we go into the small town and do stuff there. There's stuff there for everyone so I don't think anyone will complain. I guess I can trust you guys to keep out of trouble."

"Sounds fun. Are we going to stick together?"

"We don't _have_ to all be together. Don't want fights to break out." Kiba then laughed again. "But if there is something that everyone wants to do then, why not."

"Are we going to wake everyone up at nine again?" Naruto scowled at the memories of blunt objects being aimed at his head and almost hitting it.

"No, I thought we could let everyone sleep to at least ten. Maybe ten-thirty. But you still have to wake-up the girls if they aren't already up."

"Joy." Naruto said as he scowled even more.

---------------------------------------------------

When ten o'clock came around, Kiba decided that it was time to wake the others up. The two of them agreed to wake-up the opposite rooms they had woken up the day before (except for their roommates of course). Naruto waited a full minute outside of the girls' room, before knocking on it softly.

"Uh, good morning, ladies." Naruto nervously forced the words out of his mouth. When Naruto finally opened the door all the way, he was greeted with a malicious looking Temari. Naruto gulped audibly and gave a nervous smile. "Uh, hello, Temari."

"We were expecting you this time." Temari smirked as Ino and Sakura popped out of their hiding places and starting throwing pillows and any other blunt object they could find. Temari then joined in as she tried to punch and kick Naruto in his face. Naruto then quickly shut the door and pushed his back up to it as to barricade the angry girls inside. "You boys should have learned the first time you came in here!!" Naruto slumped himself down to the ground when he finally heard the loud thumping noise of blunt objects hitting the door, stop.

"Well…" Naruto whispered to himself. "At least I didn't get the shit kicked out of me like Kiba did." Speaking of said dog lover, Naruto then looked over at the first room in the hallway to see his frantic Kiba run out of the door and slam it shut.

"I never knew Shikamaru would put effort into anything. But obviously he will defend his sleep till his death." Naruto then noticed how pale his friend looked as he backed away from the door. "And I think Neji mentioned something about castration."

"People like their sleep." Naruto gave a nervous laugh, still terrified from his experience with the girls.

"No kidding. Well Gaara is next."

"That won't be bad. I don't think Gaara ever sleeps. He was awake when I went in there yesterday."

The two boys then regained their composure and went to wake up the last people of their group. Naruto then walked into his own room and close his door behind him.

"Teme, time to—" Naruto started to say, but then noticed said teme was already awake and changing into clothes. _'Do I really always has to look at him while he's changing. Not that I'm complaining—AAGH!! No! I _am_ complaining!!'_

"As you can see, I'm already awake." Sasuke said as he pulled a black t-shirt with a small Uchiha fan printed on the back. The symbol was very close to the collar of the shirt.

"Damn it! Why do you always change your clothes around me?!" Naruto wailed at the raven; he tried will all the will power he had not to blush.

"You weren't here when I started changing. It's not like I know when you're going to show up in the room." Sasuke's voice was calm as he pulled up a pair of loose jeans over his slender hips.

"Even more reason for you to change in the bathroom!!"

"Why does this bother you so much?" Sasuke asked once he was finished putting on his clothes.

"Th-That's none of you're god damned business!!"

"It was only a question."

Naruto huffed at the raven's tone. "Whatever." Naruto said as he spun around to leave.

"Dobe." The raven said close to a whisper.

"Don't call me that, asshole!!" Naruto then slammed the door shut and walked out into the hallway. Kiba then came back out of the fourth room in the hallway.

"Hey, man." Kiba said in an annoyed tone. "Can't you guys ever get along?"

"He starts it. I swear he's always looking down on me like I'm unworthy to even know the bastard." Naruto then clenched his fist as he raised it into the air.

"He told me once that it's just how Uchiha's act. If you think he's bad, he says his brother is ten times worse." Kiba laughed at the memory of Sasuke's brother, though he only met the guy twice.

"He has a brother?" Naruto questioned as the two boys reached the bottom of the stairs. "He never talks about his family, so it's almost like he has none."

"That's just about all I know about his family. Besides, it's not my place to talk about Sasuke's personal life. If you want to know ask him yourself." Naruto froze in his tracks as Kiba's words reached his ears.

"W-Why would I want to know about that bastard." The blonde's voice was low.

"Well, if you two would talk instead of fight, you guys would see that you are very much alike." Kiba then started walking back to the kitchen. "Then again it is Sasuke. I had to know him for six years before he told me anything about himself." Naruto did not follow Kiba into the kitchen. He just stood froze in place for a moment.

'_It's too funny to think,'_ He thought to himself. _'That the one guy I can't stand, is so much like me.'_

"Oi, dobe." Sasuke voice was heard as he walked down the steps. "Why are you just standing there like a moron?"

"…" Naruto did not response at first but simply just looked at the raven, who was now standing beside him.

"Why are you staring?"

"Oh! Gomen. I-I didn't mean to." Naruto gave a nervous laugh as he began to walk away from the raven-haired boy. "I… just realized that your tan is going away. You're beginning to look pale again."

"Baka." Sasuke said with the tiniest hint of pink to his cheeks. Good thing Naruto was walking in front of him or else he might have seen it.

---------------------------------------------------

After everyone in the group had come down into the kitchen, Kiba once again forced everyone out into the cars. And as much as Naruto hated to admit it, he felt like he owed an apology to a certain raven-haired bastard. So Naruto did what no one had expected the blonde to do.

"I'll ride with Sasuke-teme." The blonde announced as everyone began their bickering about who would be riding with whom. But as soon as the words left his mouth the group of teenagers had become terrifyingly silent. Kiba's mouth opened so much that Naruto thought that it had become un-hinged from the rest of his head. Naruto did not even want to look at Ino or Sakura in fear of the death glares they were undoubtedly giving him. Even Sasuke's expression had changed from stoic to down right shocked out of his mind.

After the initial shock was over, Kiba walked over to the tan boy and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Dude, what the fuck was that about?" He tried to keep his voice in a low whisper tone, but it was hard with the given circumstances. "Tell me you aren't planning anything. Oh my gods, you're going to kill him aren't you?" Kiba's face paled at his own statement and Naruto snorted.

"I'm not going to kill him!" The blonde said as he tried to keep his own voice down. "I… I just think I should apologize to him. I… haven't exactly been… completely civil with him during this trip."

After pinching his arm to realize he was awake, the brunette gave a smile to his friend. "Maturity is a scary thing on you." He laughed harder as Naruto then pouted at his previous statement. "Just kidding. Thanks, man for trying to be along with him." Kiba then went back over to the other who had also gotten over the shock of Naruto's statement and began their "little chat" about seating arrangements.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto then walked over to Sasuke who was leaning on his navy blue Ferrari; his surprise from Naruto's statement still evident in his stoic expression.

"Was that some kind of joke?" Sasuke asked. His school voice tried hard to suppress his shock.

"It wasn't a joke!" Naruto said in an annoyed voice. _'Is it really that shocking for me to ride in the same car as Sasuke-teme willing?' _He thought to himself. _'Okay… I see why they're all surprised.'_ "I'll ride with you to town, that is, if you don't mind having me around." Naruto tried his best to hide the blush that threatened to dust his cheeks.

"Get in, dobe." The raven said as he smirked. Naruto smiled inwardly as he obeyed the shorter boy's words and got into the car on the passenger side.

---------------------------------------------------

(1) Tou-san means father and Kaa-san means mother for those who don't know.

(2) How do you like my names for Naruto's parents? I've read a few in were Naruto's father/Yondaime ((of course he had to be Naruto's father in this!!)) had the name "Arashi" and that a cool name, but I wanted to be different XP. I'd bow down in honor to the person who could correctly guess where these names came from.

(3) I can't believe I've disgraced the great Gama Bunta so much as to make him a PET!! If he was real, he would kill me on the spot :shivers in a cold sweat:.

**

* * *

**

What did you guys think of Naruto's past? I could feel a tightening in my chest as I wrote it. Yes… I get too involved in my own stories. I'm that much of a loser. I really like having an Angsty!Naruto. In a lot of the recent fanfics I've read it's all been Sasuke's horrible past this and Sasuke's tragic past that. Well I want Naruto to suffer as well XD ((I'm an awful person, ne?)). So he's not angsty… it's Naruto's turn for that.

You know, talking about Naruto's past was a complete surprised to me as well. When I started this story, I didn't think I'd get a chance to talk about it. But I proved myself wrong. Heh, heh… go me.

And the end of this chapter… I love it. Naruto… Always keeping people on their toes, that's for sure. Gotta love 'em.


	6. Shopping for Fortunes

**I'm sorry my last chapter was so… uneventful. Stuff does happen in this one. And that stuff is… you guessed it SasuNaru bonding!! They're finally going to act like… would 'friends' be the right word for them? I don't know. Even in the manga I can't put their relationship into words ((even though I try to convince people it involves words like 'lovers' and 'yaoi' and 'Sasuke was to screw Naruto senseless!' X3)). Well anyway, enjoy. I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of plot and uneventful chapters.**

**Disclaimer: If I somehow was able to obtain ownership from Kishimoto-sensei, I think the Naruto fans would kill me. Well, at least the ones who don't like SasuNaru/NaruSasu ((or any other homosexual couples for that matter)). Or the ones who like plot XD heh, heh.**

**Warning: I'm going to sound like a broken record by now, I'm sure. Boy Love. The language is a bit more extreme in this chapter. Sorry if anything in here is offensive to some people. See. I apologized ahead of time. Now you don't have to flame me X3 lol.**

**

* * *

**

The group of teenagers soon found themselves settled into the four cars and on their way to the closest town. Everyone was really excited at what kinds of things they would find to entertain themselves in the town. That is, everyone except Uchiha Sasuke, whose mind was preoccupied with other things. And those other things happened to be Uzumaki Naruto.

The blonde idiot had announced that he would willing ride into town in the same car as himself and then had not said a word to him while in said car. Every now and then, Sasuke would sneak a look over at the tan boy. He did look like he was trying to say something, but then decided against it at the very last moment. The blonde's odd behavior was beginning to make Sasuke fear for his well being, not that the idiot could hurt him of course.

Even if Naruto could not hurt him, his actions were still making Sasuke felt uncomfortable, and therefore making him angry. "If you're going to say something then say it." He snapped at the boy beside him.

Naruto jumped a little from the sudden noise and quickly turn his head to look over at Sasuke. He then fiddled with his fingers for a moment before he decided to speak. "Well, I just wanted to say… that I've been a bastard to you during this trip too."

"…" Sasuke listened intensely as he awaited Naruto to continue on.

"And you were the one who wanted us to not fight, but, with me being me, I screwed that plan up." Naruto pause for a second, half expecting the boy sitting next to him to say something like how he always ruins things, but not reply came. "Well, I just wanted to say… that I'm sorry about that. And I hope we can try again to not be such bastards to each other."

Sasuke actually let a small laugh escape from his mouth. A laugh, not a chuckle. A genuine laugh. "We can try, but then again this is us we're talking about."

"Well I'm willing to try! And I'm stubborn! More stubborn than you at times!" Naruto said with a grin. "I'm going to _make_ this work this time!"

"Whatever you say, do—Naruto."

"See. Was it so hard to call me by my name?"

"I haven't heard you call me by my name." Sasuke gave a smug smirk as Naruto's grin vanished from his face.

"Fine. Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, _Sasuke_! Happy now?" The blonde then crossed his arms and gave a small pout.

"Ecstatic."

---------------------------------------------------

The closet town was a few miles away from the beach house, so it was not long before the four cars found their way into the small town of Konoha(1). The four cars pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant Ichiraku(2). Kiba then rolled down the window to his car so his could talk to the others.

"Okay, I don't care what you do, but have fun!" Kiba said as he pumped one of his fists into the air. "We'll all meet back here at six o'clock to eat dinner. Okay?" The rest of the group agreed and the cars then went on their way into the town.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot.

"You don't have to hang around me if you don't wa—" Sasuke started, but was cut off by the tan boy sitting next to him.

"Stop being so god damn anti-social. You're always by yourself. Some one needs to make sure you don't go off somewhere alone to be all emo." Naruto grinned at the pale boy.

"You should hang out with the others if you want to—" Sasuke was then cut off once again by then blonde.

"Damn it! If I didn't _want_ to hang out with you I wouldn't have asked you what you wanted to do! Seriously Sasuke, there are people out there that don't think you're a total bastard."

Sasuke smirked. "You were one of those people up until a few moments ago."

"Not true! I've never _completely_ hated you." Naruto's grin widened. "I'm mean no one can completely hate the person they li—" Naruto gasped and covered his mouth before he could finish his own sentence. _'Fuck! Tell me I did not just almost say that! Tell me I did not almost confess to the bastard that I like him!!'_ Naruto screamed in his head.

"…" Sasuke blinked. For a second there he thought he was hearing things. "What were you about to say?" Sasuke questioned a thin eyebrow rose in confusion.

"I… I-I wasn't going to say anything." Naruto lied. He turned his head away to hide the blush that was slowly covering his entire face. "You're hearing things."

"You don't even know what I heard." Sasuke smirked again.

Naruto swallowed. It felt like a lump had formed in his throat. "I-It doesn't matter. S-So what do you want to do? We have about six hours. We could go get something to eat or… uh, shop I guess… Oh! There's a movie theater over there. We could see a movie."

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was trying anything and everything to change the subject. A sudden realization hit Sasuke. He then gave a small chuckle. "We can do whatever you want. I don't care."

Naruto froze completely. _'Why is he letting the topic go without much of a fight?!'_ Naruto began to panic in his mind. _'That must mean he knows what I was so stupidly about to say. I _still_ can't believe I did that!! Now he's probably going to make fun of me as much as he possible can!'_

The tan boy then waited to hear some form of insult from the boy beside him, but nothing came. No witty remark or smug statement. Just silence. The blonde then wondered what exactly was going through the other boy's head.

'_He could have not gotten it.'_ The blonde reasoned. _'Pff… Don't be stupid. He'd have to be a complete moron to not know what I was going to say.' _Naruto then took a moment to look over at the raven-haired boy. _'Then maybe he's completely freaked out about it. I can just see it now. He'll tell everyone that I'm some freaky faggot or something and by the time summer break is over everyone is school will know about it.'_ The blonde began to panic once again, but he was brought back from his thoughts when he heard his stomach rumble quite loudly.

Sasuke smirked once again. "Why don't we eat something first?"

"Uh, sure." Naruto forced the words out of his mouth. His eyes then caught sight of an ice cream parlor as the car passed by. "Oh! Let's get ice cream!" One has to be amazed at Naruto's short attention span at times.

After a few moments of Naruto trying to convince Sasuke to turn around and get ice cream, the raven sighed and did as the blonde asked of him. Naruto practically jump out of the car as it came into the parking lot.

Sasuke let out another sigh as he followed the blonde into the ice cream shop. He could not help but wonder why he had agreed to come to this place. He did not even like sweets. He let out yet another sigh as he entered the ice cream shop.

Even though he did not want to be there, Sasuke could not help but laugh when he saw the taller boy pushing his face up against the glass. The blonde pointed his finger to almost every ice cream flavor as he said how much he wanted that flavor, only to change his mind moments later.

"What's so funny?" Naruto said as he turned around to face the raven.

"You're acting like a child. Just pick a flavor." Sasuke then looked at the list of foods and sweets that the shop sold. It was mostly sweets and what was not sweets, was junk food.

"Aren't you going to get anything?"

"I don't like sweets. I'll be fine until we all meet for dinner."

"Have you even tried ice cream before?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he asked his question.

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up! You're making a scene." The raven hissed as he hit the back of Naruto's head. "No I have never tried ice cream." Sasuke was practically whispering now, hoping that the other customers would stop staring at the two of them.

"You have to get some ice cream _now_!" Naruto tried to quiet his voice, but it hard when he was so shocked. "You have no idea what you've been missing out on!"

"Will you be quiet if I do?" Sasuke's eyebrow visibly twitched.

"Hai!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke sigh once again and then let his head hang slightly. "All right. I'll get one scoop, but that's all." The raven then stood next to the tan boy and began to look over the flavors. Sasuke scowled and after a moment he huffed and turned to face Naruto. "What flavors are good." He mumbled.

Naruto's grin grew wider as he let out a short laugh. "Well, since you don't really like sweets, maybe you should try one of the fruity flavors." Naruto saw Sasuke's face scrunch up as if he was wondering why fruit would be in something like ice cream. "But since this is the first time you're going to try it, maybe you should have a basic flavor. Like strawberry or chocolate or vanilla."

"Fine, I'll get vanilla." Sasuke then leaned his body against the counter and focused his attention on the wall. Naruto laughed once again and then returned to pick out his own flavors.

Once Naruto had finally decided on a flavor, Triple Chocolate, the two boys ordered and received the ice cream shortly after. Naruto quickly dug into his ice cream but Sasuke preferred to stare at off-white substance.

Naruto then stopped devouring his ice cream, which was now almost half gone and looked up the shorter boy. Sasuke scowled as he dug his spoon into the ice cream and raised the spoonful of the sweet substance to few centimeters from his face.

"It won't bite you." Naruto laughed as he put another spoonful of his own ice cream into his mouth.

"Baka, I know that."

"Just try it already. Talk about childish." Naruto said the last part of his statement under his breath, but he knew Sasuke heard him anyway.

The raven then slowly put the spoon into his mouth and removed it just as slowly. He let the ice cream sit in his mouth for a moment before swallowing.

"Sooo?" Naruto asked with a smug look on his face.

"It's not horrible." Sasuke then went to get another bite of his ice cream.

"I knew you would like it. Everyone likes ice cream." Naruto then waved his empty spoon in the air. "Everyone will succumb to its delicious taste sooner or later."

"Whatever." The two boys returned to eating their ice cream in silence.

"Oi." Naruto said once he was finished with his ice cream. "What do you want to do now?" Naruto then noticed that Sasuke was only half way done with his ice cream. "Or rather when you're done eating."

"Do you always need to be doing something?" Sasuke asked slightly irritated that the blonde could not sit still for more than ten minutes.

"It's a vacation. You're supposed to be out doing stuff constantly!" Naruto then looked around. He saw a few shops and an idea struck him. "Hey, let's go shopping!"

"Shopping?" Sasuke cringed at the idea. After all, women were the ones who went around shopping.

"Well, there are a few shops around here for tourist and I thought I should buy Tsunade-baachan and Ero Sennin something while we're here."

Sasuke stared at the boy beside him with a puzzled expression. "Who?"

"Well they're kind of like my guardians. They have been like that since I was five years old." The tan boy's face grew sullen, but his smile remained intact.

"Why not get souvenirs for your parents?" Sasuke asked. After the question left his lips Naruto's expression held something that the raven-haired boy did not know could be seen on someone like Naruto. True sadness.

"They're dead." Naruto voice was low and, for once, serious.

Sasuke stopped moving his entire body when the blonde's words reached his ears. Judging from Naruto's tone, Sasuke knew he had come across a topic that he should not have. "Oh. I'm sorry." He quickly said. "I didn't mean to—" Naruto the cut him off again.

The blonde shook his head and gave the pale boy beside him a genuine smile. "It's all right. They died a long time ago. Actually, I was recently thinking about them and I realized that there is no use in still being sad about it. It won't change a thing." Naruto's smile grew wider as he finally looked over at the boy beside him.

"Heh." Sasuke chuckled softly as he began to eat his ice cream once again.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked for the second time that day.

"Kiba was actually right. We do have some things in common." Naruto just starred at him, a little confused at what Sasuke had meant. "You see, my parents are dead too. The only family I have left is my brother."

Naruto was surprised to hear that they actually did have something in common. Though the similarity may be morbid, but it was still something. "Oh. Kiba did tell me that you had a brother one time. Of course he left out the part about him being your only family."

"He doesn't know." Sasuke said before he took another bite of ice cream.

"What?! But… Kiba is like the only person you talk to!" Sasuke then scowled at the blonde.

"I'm talking to you, dobe." Naruto was going to comment on the fact that Sasuke had gone back to calling him 'dobe,' but then thought against it.

"Touché." Naruto said in a cheery tone. Naruto then paused for a moment and thought about what Kiba had told him. He then laughed to himself.

"Now what is it?" Sasuke asked; his voice was irritated from the constant noise coming from the taller man.

"I can't wait to tell Kiba that you told me about your family. He'll be so jealous." Naruto laughed once again. "He said it took you six years to tell him anything, and we've only really been talking to each other for three days."

Sasuke tried to hold back a blush. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does! It means I'm your new best friend!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitch at the label that Naruto had given himself.

"You are definitely not my best friend." Sasuke replied back. He narrowed his eyes at the tan boy as said boy continued to laugh. "You're not even a friend. Hell! You're even worthy to call an acquaintance!"

"Deny all you want, but I know you love me." Naruto gave Sasuke a toothy grin as he wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Far from it." Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth. All the cruel words that Sasuke said to Naruto only made him laugh harder. Sometimes Sasuke really wanted to kill the boy beside him.

---------------------------------------------------

After some more convincing from the blonde, the two boys then started to walk around a small shopping area they found. Sasuke's annoyance could clearly been seen through his expression. He did not see any point what-so-ever in shopping. Especially since the blonde idiot was not buying _anything_. The constant stream of going in and out of stores empty-handed annoyed Sasuke all the more.

"The least you could do is get something." The raven said after letting out yet another sigh. "I thought buying was the whole point of shopping. You did drag me down here to shop and you have yet to _buy_ anything."

The blonde turned around and just smiled. "I know, but I'm looking for something really specially. I don't wanna buy some random thing."

"We've been 'shopping' for hours, though." Sasuke then choose to focus his attention on the window in the front of the store. "You must have found something."

"I think I have." Naruto said as he held up two small figurines of a frog and a slug(3). "Aren't they cute?"

"Cute is not the word I would use." Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think, because they're not for you." Naruto then stuck his tongue out at the boy in front of him.

"Whatever. Just buy them so we can leave."

"Okay, okay. Gods. Can't you ever just relax and have fun? Even on vacation." Naruto spoke mostly to himself, but even if he had directed the question at Sasuke, he was very unlikely to have answered anyway.

The tan boy then paid for his souvenirs and the two left the shop. Sasuke was about to head over to his car when he felt Naruto tug on his arm.

"Oi. There's only one shop left to visit in this area. Let's just look in there."

"No." Leave it to Sasuke to be as blunt as ever.

"Oh come on! It's the very last store and I promise after this, we can't stop shopping for good. Please!!" Naruto then put on the cutest pout he could muster.

"No!"

"Please!!!!" Naruto whined.

"If we go will you shut up?" Sasuke asked; his mood was not improving in the least.

"Yup. I'll only speak when spoken to!" Naruto gave a big smile as Sasuke sigh in defeat.

"Fine." Naruto then release his grip on Sasuke's arm and pumped his fists into the air. Sasuke could hear the idiot's cry of victory as he headed toward the last shop. _'Why do I let him have his way?'_ Sasuke asked himself.

Naruto entered the shop first and a few moments later Sasuke entered as well. Sasuke's expression turned to that of disgust when he saw what kind of store this was. A fortune telling store. He then noticed how excited the tan boy seemed as he looked at the mysterious and exotic items in the store.

"Please tell me you don't believe in this crap." Sasuke said as a pack of Tarot cards caught his eye. He sneered at the deck of cards and continued to walk toward Naruto.

"This stuff is cool." The blonde exclaimed.

"This stuff is fake."

"You're no fun." Naruto pouted once again. "Can't even pretend to believe in shit like this. Don't you ever read your horoscope out of a magazine just for fun?"

"No. It's pointless. Most of it is so general it could relate to almost anyone." Sasuke retorted back to the taller boy.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything he was interrupted by another voice. "Why don't you see for yourself if all of this _stuff_ is fake." A young looking woman said to them as she held out a hand to gesture the two boys to sit down.

"How long have you been here?!" Naruto shouted as he pointed his finger toward the woman. The woman pushed a lock of her long raven hair behind her shoulder and smiled.

"She works here, dobe. She's probably been here the whole time and we just haven't noticed." Sasuke's tone was a dead give away to his doubts and boredom. Naruto glared at the raven beside him.

The fortuneteller then coughed into her hand to gain the boys attention once again. "Testing my abilities won't hurt you, will they?" The woman asked as she closed her eyes. "Or are you afraid that I'll reveal something you don't want yet known?" The woman's eyes then shot open once again. The red coloring made her eyes seem like they could see through one's very soul(4).

"Let's just try it." Naruto said as he grinned. "Besides, it's all _fake_, right?"

"Fine." Sasuke sighed. The two then sat down in front of the fortuneteller. Sasuke crossed his arm in front of his chest and turned his head to stare at a random spot on the wall.

"Oh! Me first!" Naruto raised his hand as he shouted.

"2000 yen first." The raven-haired woman smiled as he held out her hand to take the money. Sasuke thought to himself about what a waste of money this whole thing was. Naruto quickly pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it to the woman. She put the money away and then grabbed Naruto's wrist and began to look over his hand. "You haven't had much like in your love life, but I see a change in that area in the near future."

Naruto's whole face became red. "R-Really? Who's the lucky girl?" Naruto's eyes closed as he smiled and he rubbed the back of his neck.

The woman did not speak. When Naruto opened his eyes to see why she had not responded, his blue eyes meet red ones. After a moment of the two just simply staring at one another, the fortuneteller chuckled and then went back to looking at his hand.

"What was that laugh for?!" Sasuke then laughed as well. "Not you too, teme!"

"Hmm." The woman said after a moment. Her expression became serious once again. "Your life line has a small break in it. You must have come close to death at a young age. I believe it would be around the age of five years old." Naruto's body tensed up after hearing the woman's words. Sasuke took notice of this and turned his attention back to Naruto and then woman holding his hand. "I'm amazed that you're not afraid of cars after such an incident." Naruto then pulled his hand away from the woman quickly. He then clutched his hand to his chest almost as if the woman's touch had burned him.

"… Naruto?" Sasuke asked after looking at the boy beside him with a puzzled look.

"At least one of you no longer doubts me." The raven-haired woman said with a small smile. "I'm sorry. That was a personal memory. I shouldn't have said anything."

"I-It's okay." Naruto's body began to loosen up once again. He let his hands drop down to his lap and smiled back at the woman. "You're turn, Sasuke-teme."

The pale boy was confused at to what the woman had brought up. _'Maybe he was in a car accident.'_ He thought to himself. Sasuke was then brought out of his thoughts when the woman held out her hand to wait for Sasuke to place his own hand in it. He did just that and looked intensely at the woman.

The woman took his hand and pulled it closer to her face. She looked over it for a moment and then laughed once again. "Now tell me, is it that you have not been looking for love or is it that you are completely asexual?" The woman smiled sweetly to the Uchiha, but Sasuke only scowled at her. Naruto clutched his stomach as he laughed at the woman's remark.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed to the blonde beside him. The woman then returned to looking at Sasuke's palm.

There was a long silence, but the fortuneteller soon broke that silence. "Fire." She said as she looked up at the raven-haired boy. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he continued to look at the woman. "They died in a large fire, your parents that is." Naruto stopped smiling as he looked back at the boy beside him. He expected to see Sasuke scowl and his body beginning to tense up, but he was actually the opposite.

"Yes, they did." He said calmly.

"You also have a few burn marks on your back from the fire, don't you?" The woman asked as she turned her attention back to the boy's hand.

"They've healed for the most part." Sasuke's voice started to sound bored with the topic now.

"Glad to hear that." The woman then placed Sasuke's hand down on the table. "Well, that's all you boys get for 2000 yen, I'm afraid."

"Really?" Naruto whined. "This was getting really interesting."

"I could tell you the day that you'll die for 5000 yen." The fortuneteller smiled sweetly when she spoke, which Naruto found to be quite freaky. No one should smile like that when they talk about death.

"Uh… No thanks." Naruto said as he stood up from the chair. Sasuke followed suit and then the two boys thanked the fortuneteller and left the shop. "So do you think it's all fake now?" Naruto asked once the door to the shop had closed.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. "Maybe she's the one exception." The raven huffed.

Naruto then laughed once again. "See I told you it wasn't all fake."

"So were you in a car accident?" Sasuke asked suddenly, yet his voice remained calm. Naruto stopped laughing and looked over at the shorter boy.

"Uh, yeah." Naruto said as he forced a smile. "She got that right."

"You looked frighten back in the shop. Are you okay?"

Naruto paused for a while. "Yeah I'm okay." His smiled was not as forced as it had been before. "It just really freaked me out that some one else knew about that day, because I never talked about it to anyone."

"As long as you're not going to start crying." Naruto then glared at the pale boy, but then remembered about what the woman said about him.

"So your parents died in a fire?"

"Yeah. The fire that burnt down my house that my family lived in. My brother pulled me out of the fire."

"Whoa." That was all that the blonde was able to get out of his mouth at the time. He then remembered the other thing she had said. "So there's burn marks on your back?"

"They aren't that noticeable. Besides, my brother has worse o—" Sasuke stopped speaking as he felt his shirt being lifted up. "What hell are you doing?!" He yelled at the taller boy behind him.

"I never really paid attention to your back. I want to see the burn marks." The blonde grinned as he continued to tug at the fabric.

"Dobe! Don't try to strip me in public!!" Sasuke's cheeks then developed a pink shade to them and Naruto's grin grew wider.

"So are you saying that it's okay to strip you in private?" Naruto then waggled his eyebrows and the raven in front of him just glared and forced his eyes not to twitch.

"Let's just go Ichiraku already." Sasuke said as he pulled his shirt out of the grasp of the tan boy. "It's almost six anyway." The raven then began to walk back to his car. Naruto followed close behind him as he continued to laugh.

---------------------------------------------------

(1) I know I said that it was set in Japan, but I just had to put in Konoha. I just had too. Besides, for all we know there could be a small town called Konoha in Japan somewhere.

(2) Oh come. If this is the small town of Konoha, then there has to be an Ichiraku there. Just has to be there!

(3) I decided that Jiraiya and Tsunade's presents should be based off the animals they summon. I had to do it. The slug is just too funny XD.

(4) If you haven't guessed by now, the fortuneteller is Yuuhi Kurenai. I really like her, but she seldom makes it into most fanfics I read. I'm sorry your part isn't bigger Kurenai!! Also… I don't know much about fortune telling. Don't kill me if I got something wrong XP.

* * *

**Awww… It's soo full of mush and semi-fluffy parts. Don't worry. It'll get better:waggle eyebrows: if ya know what I mean. :sigh: But I really feel like I'm just pulling shit out of my ass here. I know what I want to happen, but I am incapable of creating plot in between big events :ruffles hair in frustration:!! Please be patient with me.**

**Also, I made this chapter longer so that I could finish off the day within two chapters ((yes, this is where this day is going to end)). I really didn't want to have the day last 3 chapters. I'll spare you guys that torture.**

**Hopefully things will pick up by chapter 7 or 8. It should. If not, you have my permission to throw sharp objects at my head.**


	7. Hand Holding Horror

**Seven… An unlucky number for me. I hope this won't affect my chapter in any way :nervous laugh:. Now we are finally on the fourth day of the vacation! I didn't think I could keep the Naruto gain busy for four days, but I did it! Heh, heh :smirk: I amaze even myself ((this is one of the only times you'll see me confident)).**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, but there's always hope for tomorrow… Who am I kidding? That would never happen :gloom: ((my confidence left already)).**

**Warning: Language and Boy Love. I would hope by the seventh chapter you all would expect this.**

* * *

The rest of the day was, for the most part uneventful. Sasuke and Naruto ended up being the first ones to go to the restaurant, but it did not take long for the others to arrive. The only downfall to the dinner was that Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro and Lee were being just a little too loud. It didn't help when Temari and Ino added to the noise. They were asked to be quiet at least three times before a rather bold waitress with dark purple hair, which she had pulled up, told them to "shut the fuck up or die." She changed the last part of her threat to "or leave" once her manager, a rather large man that wore a bandana on his head to hide a few scars(1), told the waitress she wasn't allowed to kill customers.

The more mature people of the group made sure that the others kept the voices down, so that they would not disturb the other customers or get them kicked out of the restaurant. The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch, for the most part. Naruto did end up spilling his drink on Sakura's lap and the pink-haired girl would have killed him if she was not restrained by Ino. Naruto escaped with only a few bruises.

After everyone was done with their meal, the all helped pay the bill and left the restaurant. Kiba left a very large tip, just incase he ever saw that waitress again. The gang then left the town and returned back to the beach house.

Once they were back in the house, Kiba and Kankuro decided to watch a scary movie in the living room and soon, Temari and Shikamaru (for once the two were acting like a real couple) join them. Sakura and Ino then pulled Sasuke into the living room and attached onto his arms as they forced the raven to watch the movie. Lee and Gaara also joined in to watch the movie. Lee could have sworn that the redhead's expression became maniacal at the mere mention of a gory, horror movie.

Hinata did not care for scary movies, so she excused herself and went up to her room to get to bed early. Shino also went up stairs to his room. He said something about how he did not like to watch senseless violence and gore.

Naruto did not know what to do. Horror movies used to give the blonde terrible nightmares when he was younger and he never fully out grew that little fact. The blonde was torn since most of his friends were going to watch the movie. Naruto could not pull off the excuse of "not liking senseless violence and gore" like Shino and he was not about to admit he was afraid like Hinata had done. Naruto had to admit, Hinata may not be the kind of brave like people expect, but at least she was not afraid to tell the truth.

"Are you going to watch the movie, Naruto?" Neji asked as he walked up beside the blonde. Naruto jumped back a little when he suddenly heard a voice beside him. "You're very… jumpy. Can you handle the scary movie?" Neji's words did not hold a mocking tone toward the tan boy, but were actually concerned.

"O-Of c-course I can h-handle a scary m-movie!" Naruto stuttered. He tried to sound confident, but it was definitely not working.

"You don't have to watch it, if you don't want to." Neji replied back with a small smile. That smile made Naruto feel better.

"No I'll watch it!" Naruto blurted out. "Come on, Neji." The blonde called out to Neji as he began making his way over other people to sit down in the loveseat on the other side of the room. Neji followed behind him and sat on the other side of the small love seat. Sasuke eyed the two of them from his own spot in between Ino and Sakura. He did not know why, but seeing Neji act so nice to Naruto was making him angry. And he could not blame this feeling on being ignored by others this time.

The movie started and the group became dead silent. As the movie began to get more suspenseful and scary, Naruto's body began to tense. He now knew for certain that he had not outgrown the fear of horror movies.

"If you're that scared you can hold my hand(2)." Neji said as he lifted his hand toward the blonde beside him. Naruto could not help but blush. He thanked the gods that Kiba had turned out the lights so that they could get a better feel for the movie. He hoped the lack of light meant that Neji could not see his red cheeks.

"T-that's okay, Neji." Naruto said as he forced a smile. He was too scared from the movie to give a real one. "I-I'm not that s-scared."

"You're stuttering is worse than my cousin's." Neji chuckled. Naruto's blush grew as he was caught in his own lie. "If you do need a hand to hold, mine's right here."

Sasuke, who had overheard the entire conversation between the two scowled. _'Only some one as dense as Naruto could not know when he's being hit on.' _The raven thought to himself.

It was pure coincidence that the murderer in the movie popped out from nowhere, which made most of the people in the group scream. Temari was actually one of those people. She then latched onto his boyfriends arm and squeezed it tightly. Sakura and Ino screamed as well. Their gripped were now cutting off the blood flow to the rest of Sasuke's arms and the raven could feel the appendages start to fall asleep. Kiba jumped which caused him to accidentally spill the bowl full of popcorn over himself and Kankuro. Neither of them seemed to mind, considering how they were completely focused on the movie.

Naruto screamed as well. Out of pure instinct, the blonde grabbed Neji's hand with all his might. He continued to clutch the pale-eyed boy's hand until his heart rate started going back to normal. The tan boy then realized what he was doing and quickly let go of Neji's pale hand.

"G-Gomen." Naruto said quickly as he forced back a blush that was threatening to appear on his face. He seemed to be blushing quite often during this vacation.

"It's fine. I told you that you could hold my hand." Neji flashed the blonde a handsome grin and then returned to watching the movie.

If Sasuke could have felt his arms at that point, he would have punched Neji right in his face. Sasuke shook his head to rid himself of that thought. Why should he care about what Neji and his dobe did? Correction, Naruto was not _his_ and Sasuke did not _want_ Naruto to be his anything. At least that's what Sasuke convinced himself to think.

The movie soon ended and everyone was frozen stiff. The movie's ending showed that the killer had not really died and that he would more than likely continue to kill again(3).

"Shit! That was scary!" Kiba blurted out as the credits came on the screen.

"It sure was!" Sakura added in. "Sasuke's I'm still scared! Hold me!" The pink-haired girl cuddled closer to the raven and Sasuke grimaced at the contact.

"Sakura, stop trying to molest Sasuke!" Ino yelled as she let go of Sasuke's arm and began trying to pry the shorter girl off of his other arm.

"Temari," Shikamaru said. His voice sounded more concern than usual. "Are you okay?"

"I… I'm fine, Shika-kun!" Temari gave her boyfriend a smile. She loosened her grip on his arm, but Shikamaru then removed his arm completely from her grip and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"You don't have to act tough all the time." Shikamaru tried his best to use his regular lazy tone, but Temari could hear the worry in his voice. She then smiled at him once again.

"Oh, is big, strong Shika-kun going to save little Temari-chan from the bad guys?" Temari smirked as Shikamaru scowled.

"You ruin one of the only moments we act like a real couple, you know." The lazy boy replied, which caused Temari to laugh at him.

Naruto was still sitting on the loveseat. The blonde was too afraid that if he moved the murderer from the movie would somehow popped out from behind him and stab him right in the back or something along those lines. Sasuke noticed the tan boy's frighten expression and moved quickly from his spot while Ino and Sakura were busy fighting once again.

"Are you okay, dobe?" Sasuke asked; his voice held his normal stoic tone.

"I-I'm fine." Naruto said as he was snapped out of his thoughts of all the different way the murderer could kill him.

"You don't look fine." Neji interrupted. "You look very pale." The older boy then pointed to Naruto's face. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Neji had once again made Naruto pay attention to him instead of Sasuke. This had to stop.

"I'm fine!" Naruto pouted as he stood up from his position on the loveseat. "Really I am. I'll see you guys in the morning. I'm sooo tired." Naruto then made his way through the crowded living room to head toward his room.

The two ravens stared at one another; their eyes narrowing as the stare continued on. The two stubborn boys then looked away from each other. Sasuke then followed Naruto to their room.

Once Sasuke entered the room he shared with Naruto he found the blonde already dressed in nightclothes and laying in his bed with the covers bundled around him. Sasuke let a laugh slip through his mouth. Naruto heard the sudden sound and jumped up to see Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"Oh, it's just you." Naruto sighed as he lay back down on his bed.

"We're you expecting Neji to come up here and comfort you?" Sasuke said irritably. Naruto sat up and looked at the raven with a confused look.

"Why would I want Neji to come into our room?" Naruto asked. Sasuke wanted to hit head off of something hard. Was it possible for one person to be this dense?

Sasuke closed the door and walked over to his own bed. "You do realize he likes you?" Sasuke asked as he opened a draw on his dresser to find some clothes to sleep in.

"I like him too." Sasuke stopped what he was doing when he heard Naruto's words. "He's a really good friend." He should have expected that answer.

"..." Sasuke said nothing as he removed his black shirt and replaced it with a loose white one.

"Wait, Sasuke you did mean he likes me as a friend, right?" Naruto asked. He voice sounded a bit panicked. Naruto began to pout when Sasuke refused to answer him once again. "Saaasukeee!!" Naruto whined. "Please tell me you meant he likes me like a friend!"

"I'm not going to talk to some one as dense as you." Sasuke replied as he began to take off his jeans. Naruto was getting used to seeing the raven change, as much as he hated to admit that fact.

"Ha! You just did." Naruto shouted at him as he pointed his finger toward the pale boy.

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto laugh again. He finally won a fight between the two of them. Well, part of one. Sasuke still refused to tell him anything about Neji liking him. It's not that Naruto cared that Neji might be into guys (he liked a guy after all). Naruto had just always seen the Hyuuga boy as a friend and nothing more.

Naruto then noticed that Sasuke had laid down in his own bed and turned out the light. Naruto whimpered lightly and Sasuke then rolled over to face the blonde.

"Uh… Sasuke." Naruto's voice was somewhat timid. "Could… Could we leave the light on tonight?" Naruto flashed the raven a brilliant smile, but in the darkness Sasuke could not see said smile.

Naruto heard a sigh come from the raven-haired boy and then the light clicked on. "Only for tonight." Sasuke said as he rolled over so that his back faced the taller boy.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto beamed at the raven's back. "I owe you one."

"Whatever." Since Sasuke was sure that Naruto could not see him, he let a smile form on his lips. Even if he could not put words to his feelings toward the blonde idiot, he could no longer deny that they were there.

---------------------------------------------------

The next morning started out like the previous two had. Naruto woke up early, but he woke up after Kiba and Lee went out for their run. The blonde used the bathroom and then headed toward the kitchen to prepare his usual breakfast, ramen.

Sleeping with the light on had proved to be quite a challenge. Naruto did not want the light to be off (the movie had affected him more than he thought), but he found it hard to sleep since he was not used to it being on while he tried to sleep. Naruto rubbed a sleepy eye as he sat down to eat his meal.

The kitchen seemed to be somewhat eerie without anyone else down there with the blonde. With the exception of a few minutes during the second night he had stayed at the beach house, Naruto was always with some one else.

After a moment of letting the silence sink in, Naruto continued eating his ramen. Although as the blonde continued to eats his breakfast, he became nervous from the heavy silence of the room. And as of answering a silent pray from the tan boy, footsteps were then heard coming down the stairs and heading toward the kitchen.

"Good morning." Neji's voice sounded a little groggy as he walked farther into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Naruto replied after swallowing a mouth full of his noodles. Neji gave a small yawn as he walked over to the refrigerator. He pulled out a carton of orange juice and then poured himself a cup of the orange liquid. The raven then walked over to Naruto and sat down in the seat next to his.

"Did you sleep okay?" Neji asked after taking a drink from his glass. "You looked shaken up before you went upstairs."

For some strange reason Naruto thought that if Neji had been Sasuke, he would have asked if he had a nightmare.

"Naruto?" Neji asked when the blonde did not respond. Naruto pushed those thoughts aside when he noticed Neji was waiting for an answer.

"Oh yeah. I slept fine." Naruto said as he gave a nervous laugh. _'As fine as I could sleep with a fucking bright light in my eyes.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he shoved more noodles into his mouth.

"If you didn't like horror movies, you should have said something, Naruto." Neji said after a moment. Naruto paused in his chewing to listen to the raven. It scared the blonde how Neji seemed to be able to tell what was on his mind.

'_Maybe with those eyes of his, he_ can _really see right through me.'_ Naruto held back a laugh that threatened to slip threw his noodle-filled mouth.

"I mean it's not like anybody would have made fun of you. Hinata and Shino left before the movie started." Neji paused to take another drink of his juice. "You could have just left with them."

"No, I was fine with the movie." Naruto said as he wiped the corner of his mouth clean with the back of his hand. "Sure, it made me a bit… jumpy afterwards, but that's just what horror movies do. I'm fine now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Neji smiled at the tan boy once again and then took another sip of his orange juice. After noticing the smile, Naruto could not help but remember Sasuke's words from the previous night.

'_You do realize he likes you?'_ Sasuke's voice rang through his head and he could feel his face getting hot. _'Damn it!'_ Naruto inwardly cursed. _'That's twice in five minutes that I've thought about Sasuke-teme.'_

Neji then brushed a strand of long raven hair behind his shoulder. The pale-eyed boy's mouth opened slightly as if he was going to say something, before he could speak, the two boys heard the front door open and closed.

"Okay, Lee." Kiba said in an irate tone. "For the last time, I said that I would _think_ about joining the track team. That's not a definite 'no' or a 'yes' yet." The brunette then walked into the kitchen, followed by a somewhat sullen looking Lee.

"He's been trying to recruit me since we started high school." The older boy said under his breath to Naruto. "I'm grateful that he hasn't been nagging me about the subject lately."

Naruto then let out a hushed chuckle. He remembered that Kiba had said that he would be good on the track team, but he now realized the brunette had probably said that so that Lee would get off his back. It seemed like no one wanted to sacrifice their sanity to hang around Might Gai. Naruto was happy that Lee was not as bad as the green-clad teenager's favorite teacher just yet.

"So what are we going to do today, Kiba-san?" Lee asked after Kiba had made it perfectly clear that he no longer wished to discuss the track team.

"Well, I saw an ad in town the other day. It was talking about a small fair that's being held about five miles away from Konoha." Kiba smiled when he saw the exited looks from Lee and Naruto. "I thought everyone would enjoy going to that."

"Kiba, you are so cool!!" Naruto yelled as he raised a fist into the air. The blonde joked in his mind as he pretend to debate whether or not he should hug the dog lover.

"I'm gonna tell the others when they all get down here, so don't go ruining the surprise." Kiba then pulled out what looked like a granola bar from a cupboard behind him. He then removed the wrapper and bit into the piece of food.

The other three nodded and then returned to whatever they had been doing before the conversation had started.

---------------------------------------------------

(1) In comes Anko and Ibiki!! They had to be in here. I love Anko's threat XD.

(2) My friends always tell me this. Yes, I'm one of those people who get really scared during horror movies ((and yet I continue to torture myself and watch them XD lol)).

(3) If anyone wanted to know, I pictured the group watching _I Know What You Did Last Summer_. I love that movie. And it did scare the shit out of me when I first saw it ((grant it I was like 10 years old at the time)).

* * *

**Okay I lied. I wanted to end the night. But at least I did move on to the fourth day. And of course there is more NejiNaru X3. I can't help that I love that pairing so much. But not as much as SasuNaru ((or NaruSasu… I'm not picky when it comes to who's the seme)). BTW, don't you just love Sasuke's jealousy? I feel ridiculous because I used the stupid ol' horror movie cliché. What am I going to do next? Sasuke accidentally falls on top of Naruto:sigh: I'm hopeless.**

**And I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm bashing Naruto a little in this chapter. I just love Dense!Naruto. So just remember, he's my favorite character in the series. I don't hate him. I love him X3 :hearts:.**

**Actually, if there's anyone I hate right now it's Sasuke. And why? Well, let's just said because a certain raven hair teme killed a certain pale snake-like man, a certain blonde Akatsuki member had to go seek him out and kill said raven for killing said snake man. The situation, unfortunately, ended in said blonde's death… So Sasuke. I'm blaming you for his death. :crying while frantically waving arms around: YOU BASTARD I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU:sobbing: I hate you…:falls to floor crying: You bastard. Sorry about that little outburst. I'm pathetic, yes, I know. I will always morn Deidara in my own way. I love you always and forever Deidara :crying one again:**


	8. Ferris Wheel Kiss

**:sighs in relief: Eight chapters and I still have to get to a major plot point. I'm ready for the sharp objects. I thought the major plot would happen by now. The exact length of this fic is a mystery to me, since I do not know how long it will take me to get to the major plot, how long that certain event will last and how long it takes for Naruto and Sasuke to smex each other. Okay that last one won't happen in this fic. Maybe I'll write a side story with a lemon in it. That'd been fun, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a beach house. Though it pales in comparison to Kiba's…**

**Warning: _ACTUAL_ Boy Love moments and Language. If you have a problem with it, feel free to imagine Naruto as his Ninja Centerfold self… With clothes on. Perverts.**

* * *

Kiba felt that he was done with waking people up for the rest of the trip. He and Naruto had plenty of bruises and Kiba's head ached from having things thrown at it. Besides, the dog lover's pride had also been hurt, considering most of his injuries came from the girls. Granted that the last time he had to wake people up had gone much better than the first morning, he still did not want to see if Neji would go through with his threats.

He decided that today he would let the others wake up on their own and only wake them up if the lazy bums didn't come downstairs by noon. Kiba did not mind if everyone slept in today. After all, the fair did not start until around three o' clock. They had a lot of time.

So as his guest made their way downstairs one by one, Kiba told them to relax and find something to do until about one in the afternoon.

Kiba, Naruto and Lee decided to play videos games while waiting for the others to come downstairs. The four girls came down into the living room almost one right after the other. All of them sat down around the three boys and watched them play, except for Temari who wanted to join in.

Shino, Gaara and Neji came down shortly after the girls and, after they had grabbed something to eat, they sat down as well and watched the four playing video games. After a while of playing, Naruto gave up, considering that Temari was easily beating himself and Kiba. Lee on the other hand had given the blonde-haired girl a run for her money on more than one occasion. Naruto sat out the rest of the time to watch the other three play.

The last three to come down were Kankuro, Shikamaru and Sasuke. Ino and Sakura were ecstatic to see their favorite raven-haired boy walk into the living room. They immediately followed him into the kitchen and tried to make small talk with the Uchiha boy. Naturally, said boy ignored every word the two girls said. It was far too early for him to listen to their mindless chatter.

Kankuro eagerly took Naruto place to play videos games. Kankuro seemed to be the only person able to beat Temari in the game, which put her in a foul mood. Shikamaru decided he still wanted to sleep and tried to rest in the armchair in the corner of the living room.

By the time everyone had eaten their breakfast (or lunch in some cases) it was a little passed noon. Kiba decided it was time to tell the rest of the group where they were going to go. Once the four finished their game, he stood up and asked everyone to quite down.

"Okay, I was thinking that today we could all go to this small fair." The brunette said as he looked around at everyone's expression. They all seemed to enjoy the idea of a fair. "It's being held a few miles away from the town we were in yesterday and it starts at three, so if we leave before two we can make it." Kiba paused for a moment to look at everyone once again. "So what do you think?"

The group answered him with nods and words of agreement, which made Kiba grin. He then told the group that they could do whatever they wanted until they had to leave and then he went back to playing video games with Temari, Kankuro and Lee.

---------------------------------------------------

Once two o' clock rolled around, the large group of people started coming out of the house. They then once again separated into the different cars and Naruto once again volunteered to ride with Sasuke. The others were not as shocked as they had been the first time the blonde had requested such a thing.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was just as confused. But when he saw a determine look on Naruto's face, he knew the blonde wanted something. Sasuke just was not sure what that thing was at the time.

"What is it that you want?" Sasuke asked after all four cars had left Kiba's beach house and headed off for the fair.

"I still want to know what you meant when you said Neji likes me." Naruto said with a slight pout. "Did you mean he likes me…" Naruto paused to swallow. "As more than a friend?"

"What else would I mean?" Sasuke replied in an irritated tone.

"You're shitting me?!" Naruto practically shrieked. When Sasuke saw the look of pure shock on the blonde idiot's face, he wondered how he could not have known that obvious fact.

"No, I am not _shitting_ you." Sasuke stressed the blonde's choice of words.

Naruto then let out a groan as he slumped down into his seat. "What the hell does he see in me?!" He asked mostly to himself. "I'm loud, annoying, and can't sit still for more than five minutes."

"You forgot to mention that your mentality is that of a five-year-old's." Sasuke smirked as Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven beside him (which only help to support his claim).

"I was being serious, teme!"

"As was I."

"Uggh!!" Naruto turned away from the pale boy beside him and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't know why I even bothered to talk to you about this. You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand, dobe?" Sasuke questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

"You don't have some one who likes you but you don't like back." Naruto snapped. He did not look at Sasuke as he spoke.

"Maybe you haven't noticed Sakura and Ino hanging on me every second they get."

"Okay, but you don't like some one else." Naruto's voice still sounded angry, but there was a slightly triumphant tone to it. Naruto could not help but think that he had finally had something the other did not.

"I never said that I didn't like anyone."

"NANI?!" Naruto shouted as he forgot his previous anger and grudge completely and turned to face the boy beside him. "You like some one?! As more than a friend! You're capable of that?!" Sasuke tried to stop his eyebrows from twitching.

"Is it really that hard for you to understand that?" Sasuke asked as he tried to calm himself down.

"No, I understand it. But… It's hard to imagine you of all people caring about somebody." Naruto gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hn."

"Geez, don't get so mad about it. What I meant was that I've known you since junior high and you have never have a girlfriend from what I've seen."

"I didn't want one." Sasuke replied simply.

"Do you like guys or something?" Naruto asked. The blonde had expected the boy beside him to get angry with him or say something like "You wish, dobe." But when the raven simply did not answer, a sudden realization dawn on him.

"You do, don't you."

"…" Sasuke did not answer once again. Naruto could have sworn he saw a slight pink coloring to his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto laughed as he turned his head back to look at the road in front of them.

"You have a problem with that?" Sasuke sounded as if he was about to kill the tan boy beside him.

"Eh? No!" Naruto immediately turned back to Sasuke. "If I did that would make me a hypocrite."

Sasuke paused for a moment as he let that sentence sink in. "You…." Sasuke stole a quick glance at the taller boy. "You like guys?" Naruto's face turned bright red. He had not meant to reveal that little bit of information to Sasuke. Unfortunately, Naruto could not just take it back.

"S-So what?" Naruto tried to will his intense blush away. "So anyway… Do I know the person you like?" Naruto tried his best to steer to conversation anyway from the current subject.

Sasuke gave a smirk. "You could say that." Sasuke then looked over at Naruto, who seemed to be trying to think of people he knew. Sasuke let out a short laugh as he turned his attention back to the road.

"I give up." Naruto sighed. "I can't think of anyone who you would like."

"You give up to easily." Sasuke could not help but smirk.

"It's hard trying to think of some one you don't find annoying or stupid or a waste of time." Naruto whined as he slumped down in his seat. "Whoever he is, that person has to be some sort of god for you to not only acknowledge him, but like him." Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"Yeah, he's something." Sasuke let out a laugh. After a moment of silence, Sasuke spoke again. "So you like some one too, don't you?" Sasuke asked the blonde calmly. Naruto literally choked on the air he breathed in. After a small coughing fit, Naruto looked up at Sasuke. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes from the coughing.

"What did you say?"

"You like some one too, don't you?" Sasuke spoke slowly so that Naruto could understand every word.

Naruto froze. He did not want to tell Sasuke the answer, though the raven's smug attitude told Naruto he must have already knew. Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Maybe I do." Naruto said as he tried to be as casual as he possibly could be at the time. "But that's none of your business."

Sasuke snorted at the blonde's remark. "And my love life is none of yours, but that didn't stop you from asking. Besides, it was more of a statement considering you told me you liked some one before." Naruto's cheeks flushed and he turn to say something to the boy beside him, but stopped when he realized that what Sasuke said was true.

"Fine. It's true. I like some one. Happy?" Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"So does he like you back?" Sasuke asked after he let out a short chuckle. Naruto let his arms fall to his lap and let a smile form on his lips.

"Actually… I think he can't stand me." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh.

"Can't stand you?" Sasuke repeated. "Sure you're annoying, but it's is hard to think that some one actually hates you." Naruto just stared at the raven. He blinked and continued to stare when the pale boy beside him did not even try to take back his statement.

"Was that you're version of a compliment?" Naruto asked slowly, unsure if by asking this Sasuke would get angry with him.

"Hn." Sasuke kept his eyes focused on the road and Naruto could see what looked like a small blush creeping its way onto Sasuke's face. After another moment of staring in awe at Sasuke, Naruto gave the shorter boy a brilliant, toothy smile.

"You know, I don't think I be able to go back to hating you after this trip, Sasuke." His eyes closed as he laughed and smiled. "Not after seeing how un-bastard-like(1) you can be." Sasuke did not reply, but the scowl that was on his face moments before disappeared. "How about you?" Naruto asked after he finished his small fit of laughter. "Will you go back to hating me?"

Sasuke stayed silent for another moment. The raven then smirked. "No, I don't think I will." Naruto smiled once again. "You're still an idiot, though." And the blonde's smile left just as quickly as it came.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted back to the shorter boy. "You just ruined a bonding moment between us."

"Dobe." Sasuke said softly when the blonde started to fume and rant about how he ruined the so-called "bonding moment". Sasuke then stole a quick glance at the angry blonde beside him and could not help but smile.

---------------------------------------------------

When the large group arrived at the fair, it was already filled with people. They saw several stands for food and games lined up beside each other. Mixed in with the stands the group noticed several rides that included a Ferris wheel, small roller coaster, Carousal, and a few others.

Everyone's faces light up is excitement and delight as they looked around. Kiba smiled at his friend's reactions.

"All right, I doubt that we'll all stay together the entire day so we can all meet up at ten when the fair closes." Kiba told everyone as he led the way to the entrance of the fair. "We can meet at the cars." Everyone nodded in agreement and then continued to follow Kiba. The group paid the 1000 yen for the entrance fee and made they way into the fair.

At this point everyone broke up into smaller groups. Temari dragged Shikamaru along, who was saying how troublesome this whole thing was turning out to be. Kiba, Shino and Hinata walked off together. Kiba and Shino seemed to be the only people with whom Hinata was not shy around, since the three had been good friends ever since grade school. Sakura and Ino grabbed onto Sasuke a pulled him toward a certain ride that reminded Sasuke of a "Tunnel of Love" ride that one would see in the movies.

Kankuro and his younger brother decided (Kankuro decided) that they wanted to go on the roller coaster they saw. Neji, Lee and Naruto then decided to join them since they wanted to go on as well. After waiting for a few minutes in line to get on the roller coaster, the group of five finally boarded the cart. Naruto tensed up when he noticed that Neji intentionally sat right beside him. The blonde was going to have to get used to the idea that the older boy liked him.

The roller coaster was very fun. It was a steel roller coaster and therefore had many loops and corkscrews scattered throughout the ride. After the group got out of the cart, Naruto suggested they ride again, to which Kankuro and Lee immediately replied yes. Neji and Gaara agreed to go on again since the other were going to do it too.

After the second ride on the roller coaster, the small group bought a few snacks at one of the booths that blanketed the streets of the fair. They ate quickly and then proceeded to go on a few more rides. After a while, Kankuro, Lee and Gaara separated from Naruto and Neji to go ride on a few other rides. Naruto suddenly felt nervous as he was left alone with Neji.

"S-So, what ride do you want to go on next?" Naruto asked as he tried to not make eye contact. The two slowly walked through the fair as they decided what to do next.

"It doesn't really matter to me." Neji said calmly. "Whatever you would like to do is fine." Naruto then took a moment to look around the fair. He noticed that the whole area was mostly booths and stands for games or selling food. The blonde then saw what he wanted to go on.

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the large, metal wheel.

"Sure." Neji agreed as he followed the younger boy to the ride. The two did not have to wait long before they got into one of the small carts. Naruto looked out the window as the wheel turned and made the boys' cart move higher into the sky.

"Sugoi." Naruto exclaimed. He tan boy pressed his face against the glass window of the cart as he looked out at the scenery. "We're so high up I can see the ocean!" Naruto continued to look out at the ocean. He could see the sun start to become a deep orange color as it continued to get closer to the edge of the ocean.

The older boy just stared at Naruto. He clenched and unclenched his fists, as they sat on his laps. "Uh, Naruto?" The pale-eyed boy asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Yeah?" Naruto the turned his head around so that he was facing the boy in front of him. "What is it?"

"There's something I wanted to tell you. I've wanted to tell you this for a while now." Neji's pale eyes meet brilliant blue ones. Neji paused, as if he was trying to find the right words to say. "Naruto I…." Neji seemed to be moving closer to the blonde. "I really like you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open. _'Sasuke was right.' _He thought as he continued to stare wide eyed at the older boy in front of him. Naruto should have expected this, since Sasuke had told him, but Naruto had still wanted to believe that Neji only like him as a friend.

Neji got closer to the boy in front of him until the raven-haired boy closed the gap in between them all together. Neji's pressed his lips against Naruto's dry lips. Naruto was too stunned to do anything for a moment, so the helpless blonde just sat there. Finally, Naruto was pulled out of his shocked state and pushed Neji away from him.

Naruto stared at the pale boy for another moment, before he spoke. "I… I'm sorry, Neji." Naruto said as he turned his gaze away from the boy sitting in front of him.

A hurt expression was place upon Neji's face. The raven then shook his head and smiled at the blonde. "No, I'm sorry, Naruto." Neji replied in a soft voice. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was stupid of me to think that you could like m—" Naruto then cut Neji off.

"It wasn't stupid!" Naruto insisted. "If it wasn't for the fact that I like someone else, I would have given you a chance, Neji."

Neji smiled. "I understand." He let out a small laugh. "Then it's not completely hopeless." The both of the boys laughed and then a comfortable silence fell between them. "It's the Uchiha, isn't it?" Neji asked after a long pause.

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered.

"You like the Uchiha, don't you Naruto." Naruto's cheeks developed a red tint to them and the blonde avoided eye contact with the raven-haired boy. Neji took his silence as yes and smiled. "I wish you luck. You'll need it with him." Naruto's blush only got redder, but he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth from Neji's kind words. It was not very long afterwards that the Ferris wheel stopped and the cart door opened to let the two boys out.

When Naruto exited the cart he looked ahead of him and saw the retreating figure of Sasuke. Ino and Sakura were following a bit behind him, which meant that the raven-haired boy must have started walking off without the girls. The blonde noticed that the raven's body was tense, but he shrugged the thought off as how Sasuke normally was with Ino and Sakura clinging to him.

He and Neji then walked in the opposite direction to get something to eat. Both of the boys unaware of what Sasuke had just witnessed.

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke tried to walk as quickly as he could to get away from the Ferris wheel. The scene the pale boy had just seen made him want to tear something to shreds. Sasuke could not help but replay the horrible event that just happened over and over again in his mind.

_Sasuke was standing in line for the Ferris wheel with Sakura and Ino crowding the pale boy. Sasuke had tried to lose the two girls all day, but they were very persistent. Sasuke assumed that they were making up for not being around him very much during this trip (something for which Sasuke was thankful)._

_As Sakura and Ino continued to talk, Sasuke continued not listening to a word either of them said and looked around. His gaze eventually wandered to the giant wheel right beside him. Sasuke stood close to the start of the line so he was able to see into the carts on the wheel._

_Most of the carts contained young couples holding each other or making-out as they watch the sun start to set. His dark eyes widened when he saw a familiar blonde-haired boy staring out the window at the ocean. Sasuke let a smile grace his lips as he watched the blonde's cart move up once again. Sasuke's eye followed the cart, in hopes of spotting the tan boy once again._

_Much to Sasuke's dismay, when the cart came back down Naruto had turned his head to face Neji. Sasuke continued to watch the cart. When it came back down for the third time, Sasuke's eyes widened at far as they could possibly go. If the raven-haired boy was not mistaken, he had just seen Neji and Naruto kissing. He could feel a knot form in the pit of his stomach._

_Sasuke gave one last final look to Naruto and Neji's cart and then quickly walked out of the line and started moving away from the Ferris wheel._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled after the raven, as she and Ino quickly ran out of line and tried to catch up with him. "Sasuke-kun, wait! Why did you get out of line?!"_

_Sasuke turned around momentarily to see Naruto and Neji exit the cart on the giant wheel. The two looked happy, which made the knot in Sasuke's stomach tighten. He then turned around once again and walked as fast as he possibly could away from the Ferris wheel._

Sasuke stopped once the Ferris wheel was a good distance away. Sakura and Ino finally caught up to him a few seconds later. The two girls breathed heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"What the hell was that for, Sasuke?" Ino asked when her breathing became normal one again. "Why did you suddenly take off like that?"

"I decided that I didn't want to go on anymore." Sasuke lied as he avoided eye contact with the two girls. "That's all."

Sakura and Ino exchanged looks of confusion as they glanced at each other and then at Sasuke.

"Well, we could go on something else." Ino said slowly. "Oh, yeah! Let's go on the Carousal." Sakura agreed with Ino and the two girls began to drag Sasuke toward the grand Carousal.

---------------------------------------------------

The hours passed and then ten o' clock came around soon enough. The large group of people had finally all met up and then piled into the cars. Unfortunately, everyone went into the cars that they rode in during the ride up to the fair. Which meant Naruto was put into Sasuke's car once again.

The raven did not know what to say. He had seen Naruto kissing Neji only moments ago and he did not understand why thinking about that incident made a knot appear in his stomach and tighten itself. The feeling made the raven feel as if he could vomit at any moment.

Naruto would make a comment every once in a while about how much fun the fair was and how he wanted to go to another fair. Sasuke listened, but did not speak. Naruto would occasionally glance over at the pale boy beside him.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto said as he looked at the shorter boy. "Is something wrong? You haven't talked since we got into the car."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Naruto continued to stare at the boy beside him, genuinely confused.

"Are you angry?" Naruto said slowly as to not set the raven off.

There was no reply from the pale boy this time. Naruto thought that must have meant that Sasuke was angry… but why he was angry was what Naruto wanted to know. The tan boy thought for a moment about what could have put Sasuke in such a bad mood.

"Did you not have fun at the fair?" Naruto asked after another short pause. When no answer came this time, Naruto began to ask another question. "Are you angry that you had to spend the whole time with Ino and Sakura. I can tell don't like it when they cling to you. If you had asked I would have hung out with you."

"But you would have rather been with Neji, right?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke finally spoke. The taller boy then gave the raven a confused look.

"Rather be with Neji?" Naruto repeated. "Why would I rather be with Neji?"

"Do you like him back?" Sasuke spoke quickly and kept his eyes focused on the road.

"What?! I told you this morning that Neji's not the guy I like!" Naruto wondered why Sasuke was talking about Neji. Naruto kept silent for a moment and then a thought struck him. "You… You saw Neji kiss me… Didn't you?" Naruto asked softly.

"…" Sasuke did not reply. Naruto could tell by his scowl and his narrowed eyes that he had indeed seen the kiss between himself and Neji and, it seemed, that he was not happy about it.

"The kiss didn't mean anything!" Naruto tried to explain. "Neji had just told me he liked me and I froze up. The next thing I knew he had kissed me and I couldn't move because I wasn't expecting him to do that. But after he kissed me, I pushed him away and told him I like some one else!"

Sasuke glanced over at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. The blonde looked really guilty about the kiss. Sasuke then sighed. "So that's what really happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed. A small amount of hope could be seen his beautiful, blue eyes.

"All right." Naruto noticed that Sasuke scowl disappeared and his body became a little more relax. The blonde wondered why Sasuke would have been upset about the kiss with Neji. Realization then struck him.

'_He couldn't.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the raven with wide eyes. He then turned to look out the window._ 'There's no way he could.'_ Naruto paused his thoughts to catch another glimpse at the shorter boy beside him. _'Could Sasuke possibly… Like me?!'_

---------------------------------------------------

(1) I know it's not a word (actually, I would call it a jumble of prefixes, suffixes and a noun XP), but I love to say it.

* * *

**And so they come out of their closets heh, heh. It's only a matter of time now boys :evil laughter:. Only a matter on time. I did have to include the end of my NejiNaru tid-bits. Good-bye beloved pairing of mine. We'll ((hopefully)) meet in another fic of mine. Poor Neji. Poor Sasuke too. I'm horrible to all of them X3. Sorry guys.**

**My anger toward Sasuke continued in this chapter. I would have ended it after the flash back, but when my friend read it she told me "You can't keep this Deidara grudge over him forever!" So then I was conned into writing a happy-like ending for this chapter. I'll blame this one on my weakness for logic and reason XD lol. ((Oh but if any of you read VG cats, the newest comic features the main characters pretending to be Orochimaru and Deidara :hearts:! I luv it))**

**This chapter is long. Don't you just hate me for stopping right there? I would hate me if I wasn't the one writing this XD lol. Expect something very dramatic to happen next chapter ((that was so not a spoiler XD ha))!!**


	9. The Phone Call

**First of all, I have to say that I'm SOO sorry for not updating this story for a month. I've just been swamped with school and work, so I just didn't have the time to write. Forgive me XP!**

**I'm so happy. My story has scored me over 50 reviews. It may seem like a small number to some ((because some authors get like 2000 reviews)), but it still meant something to me! So I'm celebrating! WOOT XP lol!!**

**Now we see what Naruto will do! You'll have to read to find out. I decided to write most of this chapter one night when I couldn't sleep. I thought, as long as I'm not sleeping or doing anything else I might as well write. So if I ever say I haven't been sleeping much lately, remember: Lack of Sleep More Stories X3 ha, ha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I would like to say, that I liked Ninjas before I even heard of the manga XD lol!**

**Warning: Language and Boy Love. The good SasuNaru/NaruSasu moments are coming up! I swear XP.**

* * *

It took the group longer to make it back to the beach house than it did to get the fair. This was mostly because Kiba was leading the other three cars and accidentally made a wrong turn and the group ended up getting lost for a half hour or so. But they did eventually make it back home. Everyone immediately went upstairs to sleep. After a tiring day at a fair and then getting lost, almost everyone was completely worn out.

Naruto slowly made his way to his and Sasuke's room. Ever since they had that conversation in the car, Naruto had been thinking. He had mostly been deciding if Sasuke liked him as more than a friend. And then there was the other thing Naruto kept thinking about.

And that was whether he should tell Sasuke about his feelings for him or not.

Naruto didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the raven if it turned out that Naruto was wrong and Sasuke did not like him. The blonde could not handle it if Sasuke completely rejected him. Naruto imagined the pale boy laughing in Naruto's face.

Naruto pulled at his hair as he approached his door. He was torn. He really wanted to talk to some one about this and what he should do in a situation like this. Unfortunately for him, the only people with whom he had ever shared the fact about him liking Sasuke were his current guardians, Jiraiya and Tsunade Sannin. Naruto thought about calling them, but it was so late. The blonde figured that the two of them would either be asleep or drunk. Either way, they wouldn't be able to help him. He was on his own.

Naruto let out a loud sigh. He then realized that he had been standing outside his room for at least five minutes. Naruto then opened the door to his room and slowly entered. As he walked into the room, he saw Sasuke pulling a blue t-shirt over his head and pulling down to hide his stomach.

Naruto swallowed and knelt down in front of his dresser._ 'You can do this!' _Naruto screamed in his head as he began pulling out clothes in which to sleep. _'Don't be such a wuss and tell him that you like him!!' _The tan boy could feel his hands shake as he pulled out a gray shirt.

Sasuke eyed the blonde with suspicion. It was weird for the raven to see Naruto silent. Especially since the boy was normally loud and obnoxious. But the raven was not about to start a conversation just because Naruto was quiet for a change. Though, his suspicions stayed with him, Sasuke choose to ignore them and to enjoy the rare silence.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto finally said after a few more moments of silence.

'_So much for silence.'_ The pale boy thought to himself with a short shake of his head. "Yeah?" Sasuke replied as he raised an eyebrow.

Naruto then paused and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "I… uh…" He paused. The raven-haired boy waited for a proper sentence to come out of the blonde's mouth. "It… It's nothing. Never mind." Naruto went back to pulling out nightclothes. Sasuke gave the taller boy one more questioning glance and then crawled into his bed. His suspicions toward the blonde grew, but they were not enough for Sasuke to continue on with the conversation. If the blonde-haired boy wanted to talk (and he always did), he would.

"Whatever."

Naruto nervously looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke. He was so close to telling him and he had backed down at the very last second. He wanted to hit his head on the dresser in front of him and he would have too, if Sasuke had not been in the room with him. The blonde felt ashamed for being to cowardice to tell Sasuke, but at the same time felt relieved that the tension in the room had vanished. _'I'll tell him definitely tomorrow.'_ Naruto thought.

The tan boy then quickly changed clothes and crawl into his own bed. Naruto then turned out the light and laid down on his back. The sheets beneath his head rustled as he turned his head to look over at the raven beside him.

"Uh, Goodnight." Naruto said quickly. The blonde then heard a muffled response coming from the boy beside him. Naruto smiled and then drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke fully rested the next morning. He sat up in his bed and stretched his arms over his head. Loud popping and cracking noises accompanied the stretches. The blonde then looked over to the bed next to his own. He let a smile creep its way onto his face. The tan boy was full with confidence this morning. And he would need it too. Naruto had spent the moments before he fell asleep to convince himself to tell Sasuke about his feelings.

Naruto had figured that today would be good a day as any to tell Sasuke about his feelings. But by the time that the tan boy had reached the bathroom, his confidence wavered. The thought of Sasuke rejecting him flashed through his brain. Now if both he and Sasuke were back home, they could avoid each other. Unfortunately, with the two stuck being roommates for ten more days, if the raven was to reject him, Naruto was not sure if he could take it.

Naruto was now rethinking his plan. _'I could always wait to tell him until we get back home.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he brushed his teeth. _'That way I can avoid him until school starts up again. That would work.'_

Naruto then finished up in the bathroom and headed back to his and Sasuke's room to grab a change of clothes. But when Naruto entered his room, he started thinking about the subject once again.

'_Though Sasuke did seem really upset about that kiss with Neji. And that could mean he really does like me.' _Naruto then knelt down in front of his dresser. _'And people always say that others should just throw caution into the wind and for things when it comes to stuff like this.'_

Naruto mused over several other things in his head until he came to another decision.

'_All right, I'll tell him today!!'_ From the time Naruto changed his clothing to the time that he was eating breakfast in the kitchen, the blonde had changed his mind on the subject at least four more times. Naruto groaned as he laid his head on the kitchen table. _'Why is this so hard?!'_ Naruto yelled in his head.

The tan boy ruffled his messy, blonde hair in frustration. It seemed that whenever Sasuke was involved, Naruto ended up frustrated. The blonde inwardly laughed at that thought. After letting out a sigh, Naruto sat up in his chair with a look of determination.

"I've decided." Naruto said out loud to himself. "I'm going to tell him." After saying that, Naruto dug right back into his ramen. The tan boy could have sworn that noodles he was eating gave him even more courage. Then again, it could have just been Naruto's wishful thinking or love for ramen that decided that.

That courage stayed with Naruto until more people joined him downstairs. Kiba and Lee had come back from the daily morning walk (Naruto still could not believe that people willing ran everyday in the early morning) and the four girls had all come downstairs as well. Eventually, Shino and Gaara had come downstairs as well, but it was when Neji came downstairs that Naruto realized something. He was going to have a hard time finding a time and place where he and Sasuke could be alone.

Neji nodded to the blonde and gave a small smile. Even though he was still worried about confessing his feelings to Sasuke, Naruto still managed to smile back at Neji. He was truly grateful that they were able to retain their friendship after the kiss.

Neji then walked over to Lee and started chatting with the green-clad teenager. Naruto smiled at the large group of people. This vacation really was a good idea. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun; the blonde thought that he would definitely miss this place when he had to leave. Naruto then push aside the thoughts of leaving this place. That time was not going to be for quite a while and Naruto wanted to enjoy every last minute he had during this vacation.

Naruto was then pulled out of his thoughts when a certain raven-haired boy walked up to him. Sasuke held out his hand to Naruto, and the tan boy noticed that his cellphone was in his hand. "Why do you have my cellphone?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he questioned the pale boy.

"It woke me up." Sasuke said as his face held a stoic expression. Naruto could hear the irritate tone that was carried in Sasuke's voice. "Some one must have called you."

As Naruto took the phone from the raven, he wondered who could have called him, considering that most of the people that called Naruto on his cellphone were here on vacation with him. The tan boy then checked his missed calls list and saw Tsunade's cellphone number appear at the top of the list.

Naruto then thanked Sasuke for telling him and then headed upstairs so that he could call his guardian back in privacy. He quickly redialed the number and waited for some one to pick up.

The phone rang only twice before it was answered.

"_Hello?"_ Tsunade's voice rang into Naruto's ear. Her voice was a little shaky and her tone sounded more anxious and lower than usual. The blonde boy knew right away that something had to be wrong. He just hoped it was not anything to horrible.

"Tsunade-baachan," Naruto replied back to the woman. "I'm sorry I missed your call. Is everything all right?"

"_Naruto!"_ Tsunade sounded panicked now._ "Oh, Naruto it's horrible."_ It was just what Naruto did not want to hear.

The blonde swallowed. He almost did not want to know what had happened. Whatever it was, it had to be awful to make Tsunade worry. Reluctantly, Naruto spoke again. "Wha… What is it? What's wrong?" Naruto's tone was becoming louder with the intensity of the conversation.

"_Naruto, it's…"_ Tsunade paused. The tan boy could have sworn that he heard muffled sobs coming from the phone. _"It's… Jiraiya."_

Naruto's whole body froze. He did not want to hear what had happened, and yet he felt that he needed to hear it. If for no other reason, he would listen so that he could at least comfort Tsunade. Naruto swallowed loudly and waited for Tsunade to speak again.

"_He's… Oh, Naruto, he's in the hospital!!"_ It was at that point that Naruto heard his guardian openly cry for the first time since his parents' death.

* * *

**I decided to make this chapter short ((really short :sweat:)). There were two reasons for this. One: I was sick when I wrote it and I felt worse when I wasn't lying down. And two: I wanted to end it at that spot. Suspense is always fun, ne?**

**Also… If anyone can guess what happened to Jiraiya, I'll write you a personal oneshot. My only limit to the oneshot will be that it's a Naruto one. And I only say that because writing Naruto fics seems to come easy to me. I'll write it for the first person to guess correctly.**


	10. Rush Back Home

**I'm officially expecting 15 chapters or so. That will be the final average I will put on this fic… :pause: Unless I get to chapter 15 and I have more that I want to say. But I don't think that will happen. Besides, 15 is a good number. I'll be perfectly content with a story that long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Please if I did… :gloom: it wouldn't be as good. ((Ha, ha. Such confidence I have in my story telling abilities))**

**Warning: Boy Love and language and a bit of drama. Or it's at the very least, my try at drama. You know what to do if you don't want to read this.**

**

* * *

**Naruto tightened his hold on his cell phone as he let Tsunade's words sink in. _'H__e's in the hospital!!' _The thought rolled around in the blonde's mind. He could not believe it. His guardian. No… His father figure was in the hospital. Whatever happened to him must have been bad to make Tsunade break down like she was. 

The older woman was still on the other end crying her eyes out for her brother. The only other time Naruto had heard his guardian and mother figure cry like this was when his parents had died. After recalling that certain memory, the blonde boy hoped with all his might that Jiraiya was not dead.

The tan boy's body shook and his empty hand clenched tightly at his side. He held back the tears that had started to form in the corners of his eyes. Naruto took a deep breath and found his voice once again.

"I'm coming home then." Naruto stated. Tsunade's sobs quieted after Naruto finished speaking.

"_Don't… Don't do that, g-gaki."_ Tsunade said as she sniffled and tried to calm herself down. _"You're on vacation with your friends."_

"How am I going to enjoy myself when Jiraiya's in the hospital!" Naruto shouted. The tan boy's anger and sorrow grew as the conversation went on. No one could blame him. After all, it was like losing a father all over again.

"_B-But…"_ Tsunade tried to say, but Naruto cut her off once again.

"I'm coming down whether you want me to or not!" Naruto yelled once again. He took a deep breath and paused for only a moment to calm himself. "I… I just have to, Tsunade."

After hearing Naruto call her by her name (without any suffixes attached) Tsunade realized exactly how worried Naruto really was. Tsunade gave a weak smile as tears still fell from her honey colored eyes.

"_All right. If you must."_ Tsunade's voice was soft and low. _"He's in Kishimoto Hospital(1)." _Naruto then said good-bye to his guardian and hung up his phone.

The blonde boy then leaned his body against the wall and let himself slide down until he sat with his knees close to his chest. Naruto let his arms hang by his sides as he stared at the opposite wall. He could no longer hold the tears in. Streams of hot liquid flowed down his tanned cheeks as the boy silently cried.

After a few minutes, Naruto wiped away his tears and rose to his feet. He quickly opened the drawers to his dresser and threw everything he had brought with him into his suitcase. Once he finished that task, he slowly descended the stairs, set down his suitcase, and walked back into the living room. Naruto moved over to Kiba and tapped the brunette on the shoulder.

"Hey, Kiba." Naruto muttered to the dog lover. His voice was somewhat shaky. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Kiba paused for a moment. Something about Naruto's behavior was worrying him. The blonde wore his signature smile, but it was not as big and it looked completely forced. "Ah… sure, man." Kiba then stood up from his spot on the couch and followed Naruto out of the living room. "What's this all about?" Kiba asked once they were standing beside the base of the stairs. Kiba made sure to keep his voice down so that the other would not hear him.

"…" Naruto paused for a moment. His false smile vanished and his head was hanging slightly, which made his blonde bangs fall over his eyes. "It's…Ero Sennin." Naruto said finally. "H-he's… He's…" Naruto paused again. The tan boy seemed unable to say the words.

"Just spit it out." Kiba said softly when Naruto seemed like he would never continue on with his statement.

"He's in the hospital, Kiba." Naruto blurted out a little louder than he should have. Fortunately no one in the other room seemed to have heard the blonde boy's statement. Kiba stared at him in disbelief. The brunette then found himself unable to speak for a moment. "And I need to go and see him."

"I understand." Kiba replied.

"But I need someone to take me there. I… didn't bring a car and I don't have the money for a cab."

"Naruto, I can't leave." Kiba mumbled back to his blonde friend. "I wouldn't feel right if I left while everyone else stayed here."

"Kiba, I'm begging!" Naruto pleaded. "I have to see him! I've got no one else to turn to."

"What's wrong?" A certain raven-haired boy's voice said as he approached the other two boys.

Kiba paused for a moment to look over at the tan boy beside him. "Naruto, uh… Needs a ride home now." Kiba said slowly, unsure if the blonde-haired boy wanted Sasuke to know this piece of information.

"I see." Sasuke replied. He then noticed the morose look on the blonde's usually happy face. The three boys stood in silence for a moment before it was broken. "Well, if he really needs a ride… I guess I wouldn't mind taking him." Sasuke said as he turned his head away so that he would not make eye contact with Naruto.

The blonde boy looked in shock as Sasuke spoke. Naruto wanted to give a big smile to the raven, but he could no longer hold back his tears. "Arigatou, Sasuke." Naruto's voice was trembling from the sobs that were escaping from his mouth.

"You can leave your stuff here, dude." Kiba said when the blonde started to calm down. "If you come back then you can get it. But if you don't I can always bring it to you."

"Thanks, Kiba. B-But… it's already packed." Naruto wiped his eyes with the back on his hand and then gave the dog lover a real smile. Kiba returned the smile. "I'll just take it with me."

"Let's go then, Naruto." Sasuke's tone was low. The raven then quickly ran up stairs to grab his keys and then came back down just as quickly. The two boys said good-bye to Kiba and then left the house.

---------------------------------------------------

The two boys sat in the car in silence. Naruto tried his best not to cry, but his anxiousness was getting the better of him. The blonde clenched his fists as he sat them on his lap and then turned his gaze to look outside the window. Naruto noticed the dark clouds that loomed overhead. He just knew that a storm would be coming any moment now. The tan boy let out a sigh as he continued to stare out of his window.

"You didn't have to do this for me, you know." Naruto stated; his voice was now sullen. "You could have stayed with the others."

"…" Sasuke looked over at Naruto from the corners of his eyes. "Hn. Dobe. You needed a ride so I gave you one."

"But you didn't have to. No one asked you too. So why did you do it?" Naruto asked softly.

"I felt like it." Sasuke replied simply.

Naruto did not like that answer. He clenched his fists tighter tightly until the skin on his knuckles turned white. "But why?"

Sasuke paused for a moment. Naruto began to think that he was not going to answer. "I just did." Sasuke finally said.

'_Stupid, stubborn Sasuke-teme.'_ Naruto thought as he pouted slightly. He knew that Sasuke was not going to give him an answer, but that did not stop Naruto from being angry with him. The blonde then inwardly smiled. Sasuke had managed to take his mind off of Jiraiya. Even if it was only for a moment.

"You seemed upset when we left the beach house." Sasuke said after a long pause. "Did something happen?" Naruto did not look over at Sasuke. He just could not. The thoughts of what might have happened to Jiraiya (he reminded himself that he did not even let Tsunade elaborate into what exactly had happened) were still to fresh in his mind. There was still a part of his mind that refused to believe that his father figure could be in the hospital, dying for all he knew.

With no other option, Naruto remained silent. The raven then took the lack of answer from his blonde companion as a sign that he came upon a subject he should not have. Sasuke then replied before Naruto could (if he was going to, that is).

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Sasuke's voice was low and serious. Naruto looked over at the shorter boys from the corners of his eyes. The hints of a smile tugged on his lips.

"Thanks for understanding." Naruto said in a soft voice. They sat in silence for most of the remaining car ride.

**---------------------------------------------------**

They arrived back in their hometown around midday, a little earlier than either of them had thought. Sasuke had increased his speed when he noticed how anxious the blonde was to get home. He still did not know what on Earth could have happened to make Naruto want to leave their vacation early, but he did know it must have been important. And that was all Sasuke needed to know. For now at least.

"Please take me to the Kishimoto hospital, Sasuke." Naruto said softly as the drove into the city. The raven's eyes widened when he heard that sentence. His fears were confirmed and something awful had happened. But to whom the horrible event had happened was the real question now.

The shorter boy merely nodded and then headed for the hospital. Sasuke was glad that the Kishimoto Hospital was the only major hospital in their city. He would have spent hours searching around the city if it had been a smaller one.

Another fifteen minutes in the car and the pair arrived at the hospital. Sasuke parked the car in the parking lot that was beside the large building and sat in silence with Naruto for a moment.

"I don't know what happened, but if you want me too, I'll come in with you." Sasuke stated as he fixed his gaze on the car parked in front of his own. Naruto remained quiet for a moment. Sasuke had to admit, he liked the loud and annoying Naruto much better.

"Yeah." Naruto answered softly. "I'd like that. Thanks." Naruto tried to smile at Sasuke, but the raven could tell that it was very forced.

The two then got out of the car and walked toward the building. Naruto looked up at the gray clouds for a moment. It looked as if it could storm any moment. The weather seemed to mimic his own feeling, since the blonde felt as if he could break down and cry any second now. He then returned his gaze to the hospital building and speed up his steps. Sasuke followed quietly behind him.

When they entered the hospital, a very tired and stressed looking Tsunade greeted them. Judging by how puffy and red her eyes seemed to be, both boys knew she had been crying only moments ago.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke walked up to the blonde woman. Tsunade, who had been sitting down, stood up and placed one of her trembling hands on Naruto's shoulder.

"He's in room 4726." Tsunade said. Naruto could tell she was trying to sound firm. "But… he's in bad shape."

"Tell me what happened to him." Naruto said loudly. This was the loudest that Sasuke had heard the blonde all day. Sasuke looked away from the two blondes. He did not want to intrude on their personal problems, though he was intrigued as to about whom they were talking. He instead focused on the few raindrops that began to hit the window.

"He…" Tsunade paused to swallow. "He was hit by a car." Naruto's blue eyes widened. Sasuke did not mean to over hear, but he did. And after learning that Naruto was in a car accident when he was young, he could only imagine how the tan boy must be feeling right now. "He was on his way to work and he was crossing the street. Whoever was in the car must have not seen him since it was still early in the morning and the sun was just coming up and… And…" Tsunade paused again as a sob escaped from her mouth. "They hit him. He broke a few ribs and his right arm and leg. They also said that he hurt his back too. And he hasn't woken up yet!"

Tsunade was now frantic. Naruto then hugged his mother figure as she began to cry once again. He was holding back the urge to cry as well.

"Oh, Naruto, they say that he's in a coma! What if he doesn't wake up?!" The older woman wept for her brother and her elegant hands clenched onto Naruto's shirt. Her old body was shaking now from her crying. Naruto then moved his guardian over to the chairs to have her sit down once again. Her sobs became less intense after she sat down.

"I'm going to go see him, are you—" Naruto was then cut off by Tsunade.

"No. No I can't see him again." Tsunade answered quickly. "Not in the state he's in."

"All right. I'll be back." The blonde then stood up and walked over to Sasuke. The raven raised a dark eyebrow in confusion. "Hey, would you mind if you would stick around for while. I just want to see him for a moment."

"Take your time." Sasuke half grunted, but Naruto knew that was the bastard's way of being nice. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Want any?"

"No, but I think Tsunade could use some." Naruto then pointed to the older woman who sat in the chair with her head resting in her hands. Sasuke made a note that the woman was the "Tsunade-baachan" that the blonde had mentioned the other day while they went shopping. The raven-haired boy then concluded that the person who was hurt must be the "Ero Sennin" he had mentioned as well.

Sasuke nodded in agreement and then left to go find a coffee machine or vending machine to get the coffee. Naruto finally moved when Sasuke left his sight. The tan boy then ran up the stairs until he was on the fourth floor. He slowly walked through the hallway, scanning the signs that held the room numbers on them, until he came across Jiraiya's room.

The tan boy lingered outside of the room for a moment. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves and then slowly opened the door. Naruto stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The room seemed gloomy, now that it was raining hard and the light from the sun was almost completely blocked out from the dark clouds. Naruto's eyes wandered over to the only bed in the large room. His father figured lay there… unconscious. He felt a knot in his stomach clench as he saw this strong man look so helpless.

Naruto sat down in the chair beside the bed and looked at older man. The silence of the room was almost unbearable. Both Jiraiya and Naruto were known for talent of being loud and annoying, and here they were. Silent. Not moving. One unconscious, the other unsure if talking would help. But at this point, Naruto was willing to try anything to help his guardian.

"Hey, Ero Sennin." Naruto tried to smile as he spoke to the older man. "Heard you got yourself into a pretty big mess." His smile then came a little easier. "I told you walking the streets was dangerous, didn't I? Although I always thought you were gonna get mugged." Naruto laughed at his statement.

At that moment Jiraiya's fingers began to twitch. Naruto did not notice, because he was already getting too caught up in his one-sided conversation.

"I've been bugging you for months to get a car. That way you can get to work much faster and you can sleep in later… And not get hit by cars." Naruto knew that if Jiraiya could hear him, he would be laughing. "So I think we should consider buying one after you get out of here."

Naruto then realized that once Jiraiya was released, they would have to pay for his stay here. The blonde groaned in annoyance. I guess a car would have to wait until the got money for one. Naruto cursed all hospitals for demanding such a high payment.

"Okay. Well maybe not right after you get out of here." Naruto laughed nervously. The tan boy closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. He stopped when he heard a low grunt followed by the ruffling of the hospital's bed sheets. His brilliant blue eyes shot open to find Jiraiya struggling to sit up in his bed. He failed to do so, and fell back down on the bed and let out another grunt.

"Na… Naruto?" Jiraiya asked in a hoarse voice. He then hissed in pain as he tried to get more comfortable in the hospital bed. The blonde stared in awe at the older man. Jiraiya looked around the room and then returned his gaze back to the boy sitting beside him. "Where am I, gaki?"

Naruto could not decide if he wanted to laugh or cry. His body choose the latter and tears started to form in the corners of the blonde's eyes. Naruto then wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and tried to hold back more tears from coming out. Noticing the tears and weird expression on the boy he thought of as his own son, Jiraiya raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked as he went back to looking around. "Why are all these tubes attached to me?!" Jiraiya now sounded a bit panicked. "Oi! Why am I in hospital?! Did Tsunade almost kill me again?!" As Jiraiya panicked, he groaned because of the aching pain in his side.

Naruto ignored the last part of Jiraiya's frantic rant (he'd have to remind himself to ask Tsunade about that later) and laughed. Only he could make an incident like this funny.

"What is it now? I'm seriously confused."

"I'm just glad you awake." Naruto said as he gave his father figure a big, toothy smile.

Jiraiya blinked at the blonde. "Awake? Was I asleep?"

"I'll fill you in on the detail later. Let me just go get Tsunade-baachan." Naruto said as he rose from the chair. Jiraiya nodded in agreement slowly. As long as Tsunade was not responsible for his current state, then the older man decided everything was okay.

Naruto ran through the halls and down the stairs. He ran into the waiting room where he found Tsunade and Sasuke sitting beside one another, each drinking their own can of coffee. Naruto skidded to a halt in front of the pair.

"He's awake!!" Naruto smiled brightly at the two sitting in the chairs. Tsunade dropped her cup of coffee, which resulted in the brown liquid from the can spilling over the tiled floor in front of her feet. She then rose to her feet and tears of joy started streaming down her face.

"He… He's really awake?" She asked quietly. The blonde boy nodded and Tsunade hugged him tightly. She was overjoyed to hear that her brother would be all right. "I'm going to go see him." Tsunade then rushed toward the room where a confused Jiraiya sat. Naruto was about to join her when he remembered Sasuke was still sitting in his chair.

"I'm happy that your guardian is fine." Sasuke said cautiously. "What did you call him? _Ero Sennin_?" Naruto blushed slightly when Sasuke said his nickname for his father figure.

"That's just a name I call him. His real name is Jiraiya." Naruto said as he scratched his chin.

"Aren't you going to go back and see him?" Sasuke asked after noticing that Naruto was still standing before him.

"I think Tsunade-baachan deserves some time alone with her brother."

Naruto then sat down in the chair next to Sasuke (not the one Tsunade had sat in since there was still coffee all around it). The two were silent for another moment, but Naruto broke the silence after a moment or two.

"Thanks for taking me all the way up here." Naruto said as a faint blush crept its way onto Naruto's cheeks. The raven-haired boy noticed the sudden color change in Naruto's face and smirked.

"I told you it's fine. I already told you I didn't mind doing it. Don't make me say it again." Sasuke replied with his smug tone.

"I know, but…" Naruto paused. He blush grew redder as he tried to not look at the pale boy beside him. "But I still owe you one for this."

Sasuke let a smile appear on his face. "Whatever you say, dobe."

**---------------------------------------------------**

(1) I just had to use Kishimoto-sensei name for the hospital. I mean he did create the character so it's the least I can do. That and I already used Konoha XD. It wouldn't make sense to have a 'Konoha Hospital' miles away from Konoha, now would it?

* * *

**I'm such a bitch sometimes, ne? I finally have Naruto decide he'll tell Sasuke about his feeling and then I go and have something get in the way. This is so like me. At least the ending is cute, ne:sweat: Heh, heh.**

**Don't worry. This is more punishment for Sasuke than you, my beloved readers :hearts and sparkles:. I'm still not over the whole Deidara thing. :sniffle: This is gonna take a while. So I apologize to my readers… and to poor Naruto, because you have to suffer for the torture that I inflict upon Sasuke. You don't deserve it.**


	11. Offers and Advice

**I want to take this time to apologize to my readers. I wanted to post up a story at the beginning of this week, but unfortunately… some things got in the way. I was an emotional wreck all week. And then this weekend… just made me completely unstable. Sorry to reveal such burdens to you, but I feel that you deserved to have an explanation since I did plan to put out this chapter before October ended.**

**Okay now that the drama part is over, onto other subjects. I'm almost at 100 reviews. I really, really, _REALLY_ want to get to 100 before I post up the next chapter. So please review! Or you'll never know what happens :evil laugh:.**

**Things are gonna slow down a bit. But don't let that discourage you. There's gonna be more boy love moments so I think that will make up for the lack of plot XD ha, ha. Hopefully.**

**Oh! And to the people who were sad about Jiraiya being hospitalized, I only did this because I love the oh-so-common theme of orphaned children losing (or almost losing) a parent-esque figure. I had this in mind ever since Naruto's memory of his parents' death. But everything's okay now. You can stop throwing sharp objects at me. I swear I'll stop hurting him XP… For the remainder of this story (Can't make any promises :ducks just incase:).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own a Hidden Leaf Village hitai-ate, so that makes me a Ninja :smile:.**

**Warning: Boy Love and Language. This kind of thing might not be your bag, so you don't have to read. That's what the back button is for.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto eventually joined Tsunade in Jiraiya's hospital room. The two blondes filled in the very confused pervert on everything that had happened to him. Tsunade did most of the talking since she knew the most about the incident. Jiraiya was both shocked and relieved to hear about the whole event. As was Naruto. 

"That would explain all the pain." Jiraiya laughed, but then clutched his side. It was going to take a while for him to heal and he knew that now after hearing what exactly on his body was broken.

"The doctors told me that you suffered a concussion when you hit you head on the ground, so that's probably why you don't remember a thing about it." Tsunade explained as she made her brother lay down slowly.

"I'm glad that it wasn't anything too serious." Jiraiya said in a half joking manner.

"You almost die!" Tsunade shouted. "You had us all worried! Naruto even came back from his vacation with his friends because he was so worried about you!" Tsunade grabbed the collar of his hospital gown and had to resist the urge to shake him violently.

"You make it sound more dramatic than it really is." Jiraiya teased his sister. "The arm and leg are nothing. They'll heal in no time. The ribs and my back are the only things that really hurt." Jiraiya gave the two blondes a big grin. The older woman released her grip on his collar.

"Just be thankful that they didn't pierce you lungs, moron." Tsunade retorted to her brother.

"How long are they going to keep me here?" Jiraiya asked after Tsunade lightly tapped his fore head with the back on her hand.

"A few weeks." Tsunade said as she sat back down next to Naruto. "Depends on how long you take to heal."

"I'm a fast healer! I'll be out of here in now time!"

"I hope so." Naruto said with a short chuckle. "Although maybe this is a good thing." Both Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at the tan boy in confusion. "Being here will stop from looking at all your porn." Naruto smirked at his guardian.

Jiraiya looked as if he could cry and Tsunade laughed at his suffering. "That's right, Jiraiya. You're going to go many, many weeks without your precious porn collection. That must be worse than almost dying to you." Tsunade laughed again.

"This place better have some hot nurses." Jiraiya muttered under his breath as he turned his gaze away from the two blondes who insisted on laughing at his pain.

Naruto stopped laughing finally. "Well, now that I know you're find I'll be heading home."

Tsunade looked over at the boy she considered her son. "You're not going to go back to your vacation?"

"And leave Ero Sennin in this condition?! No way. They'll have loads of fun without me." Naruto smiled at his guardians.

"If you're sure." Tsunade mumbled as the tan boy left the hospital room. She gave the empty doorway a concerned look and then sighed. She turned her attention back to her brother. Without warning Tsunade poked the pervert in the side. Jiraiya squirmed and moaned in pain.

"Itai! What was that for?!" Jiraiya shouted at the blonde woman.

"You should feel ashamed." Jiraiya blinked in confusion. "That gaki has finally become more responsible than you." Jiraiya laughed nervously as Tsunade continued to glare at him.

---------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked into the waiting room. He hoped that Sasuke was not too angry with him. They had been at the hospital for at least three hours. Naruto figured the raven would probably yelled about how this has been a waste of his precious time.

Naruto sat down next to the pale boy and sighed.

"Is he okay?" Sasuke asked as he tried to keep his voice stoic. But seeing at how emotional Naruto become over this whole mess, he could not help but be a little concerned for the taller boy. Naruto turned to him and gave him a brilliant smile.

"He's gonna be just fine." Naruto replied. "I'm glad. I don't know what I would have done if he had died." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes.

"Glad to hear it." Sasuke replied. Even he sounded a bit relieved.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked over at the raven-haired boy from the corners of his eyes. "I've decided to stay here and look after Ero Sennin. So that means you can go back to Kiba's beach house and finish the vacation."

"I don't really see any reason to go back." Sasuke stated in a dull tone.

"What?! Why not?!" Naruto then wondered how anyone could decline an offer to go to the beach. He then reminded himself that this _was_ Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha's did whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted to do it.

"I think it would be pointless to return now."

"But everyone's going to be down there for another week or so." Naruto just could not seem to understand why the pale boy refused to go back. If Jiraiya had not been hurt, he would have stayed the full time, but that was not the case.

"Not everyone's going to be there." Sasuke gaze finally move to focus on Naruto. Naruto then blinked in confusion.

"You mean some of the others are coming home too?" Sasuke wanted to know how some one could possibly be as dense as Naruto was.

"Never mind, dobe." Sasuke snorted as he stood up and headed toward the entrance of the building. Naruto then followed him, still confused about what Sasuke had said.

"Where are you going to go then?" Naruto asked when he caught up to the raven.

"Home." Was Sasuke's simple answer.

"Right." Naruto blushed. Even he thought that should have been obvious. He rubbed his head once again as he continued to follow Sasuke. The raven-haired boy stopped suddenly when he took notice of the taller boy behind him.

"Why are you following me?" he asked which made the blonde boy behind him jump.

"I… er." Naruto stuttered as he tried to come up with a good excuse in his mind. Said excuse evaded him, for he did not know the true reason behind his strange actions. As Naruto stayed silent, Sasuke continued to glare at the tan boy.

"If you don't have a reason, then stop. It's annoying."

"Right. Sorry about that." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and let out a soft chuckle. The raven-haired boy began to walk away once again. Naruto's false expression of happiness disappeared and he looked longingly at the pale boy's retreating figure. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He paused for a moment or two and then turned to face the taller boy behind him.

"Don't read too much into this, dobe, but…." Sasuke paused. Naruto could have sworn he saw the raven blush for a split second, but brushed it off as his imagination. "Since your vacation was cut early, I guess we could…." The pale boy avoided eye contact at this point. "Hang out tomorrow… Or something."

Not only was that the longest sentence Naruto could remember Sasuke ever saying, it was also the last thing he had ever expected the Uchiha to say. Needless to say, the blonde was torn. Here was his once in a lifetime chance to hang out with Sasuke, all alone, and not against the raven's free will, but he just could not abandon his father figure. Especially when he was in the hospital with severe injuries.

Naruto looked down at his feet and clenched his fists together. He knew he would regret this decision immediately.

"I… I'm sorry. But with Ero Sennin being in the hospital, I couldn't just leave him." Naruto gave the shorter boy a small smile and hoped that he would understand.

Sasuke's stoic mask stayed in place, but there was a slight slump in his posture (though the blonde did not or chose to not notice that little detail). "Fine." Sasuke replied simply. The raven then turned once again and finally walked out of the hospital, toward the parking lot.

Naruto slowly made his way back up to his guardian's room and sat down in the chair beside the white-haired man's bed. He did not look at either of his guardians and the two sharp adults noted that something was off. Jiraiya then jerked his head to the side to signal to his sister that he wanted to speak with Naruto alone. Having lived with the man for most of her life, Tsunade was used to all the "not-so-subtle" hints that her brother would throw her. The older woman sighed and stood from her chair.

"I'm going to go get some more coffee." Tsunade said with a smile. "Behave, Jiraiya." Tsunade snapped before completely exiting the room. The room was silent for another moment or two before the older pervert began his "interrogation" of the blonde-haired boy beside him.

"So… you look a little down, gaki." Jiraiya stated as he tried to move into a more comfortable position without hurting himself. "Upset that I didn't die?" Jiraiya laughed loudly, but then winced when pain shot up through his body. Naruto quickly jumped up from his seat and helped his father figure reposition himself.

"Don't even joke about that, Ero Sennin!" Naruto shouted at the older man. Jiraiya gave his "son" a sheepish grin. "Besides, I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong."

"I seriously doubt that." Jiraiya drawled on. Naruto's eyes widened, but he still avoided looking at the white-haired man.

"But I—"

"It about the Uchiha kid, isn't it?" Jiraiya cut off the blonde before he could come up with yet another lie. Naruto was always amazed at his guardians' ability to read his emotions. The blonde turned toward the older man and slowly nodded his head.

"You could say that." Naruto sullenly replied.

"Well out with it, gaki. Tell me what happened."

Naruto stayed silent for a moment. He sighed and decided to tell Jiraiya the truth. The man wouldn't be satisfied until he did anyway. "Well, I kind of rejected his offer to hang out with him." Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh. Jiraiya only blinked at the blonde. "But, err… I had a good reason. I mean, I couldn't just leave you here all alone while you were hurt—"

Jiraiya then cut off the younger boy. "You gave up a date because I'm in the hospital?!" Jiraiya all but shouted at the tan boy. "What kind of idiot are you?!"

"I'm not an idiot, you big pervert!" Naruto yelled back to the older man. "And it wasn't going to be a date, so don't call it that!" Tsunade had just come back from getting her new cup of coffee when she heard the commotion coming from the other side of the door. She shook her head and muttered something about both of the men in that room were childish fools and walked away. She figured she could get a refill on her coffee. After all, it only had about three-fourths of the hot liquid remaining in the cup.

"Look! I don't want you to miss out on things because I'm stuck in this hell hole they call a hospital!" Jiraiya said forcefully. "And don't you go feeling sorry for me. I'm still alive, so I'm just fine."

"Well, I'm sorry that I thought you might have died." Naruto pouted. Jiraiya paused and looked over at the tan boy beside his bed. His blue eyes gazed down at his feet and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. "I didn't want to lose another father."

"Such little faith you have in me. It will take a lot more than one little car to get rid of the Great Jiraiya!" The older man than laughed triumphantly for a moment, before he felt pain in his side once again. Jiraiya then looked over at the blonde-haired boy with a serious expression. "Now look here, gaki. I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I know having me hurt is a touchy subject for both you and Tsunade, especially because I was hit by a car, but you have got to understand that I'm alive and not going to die suddenly." Jiraiya gave his "son" a big, reassuring grin. "You can afford to have a little fun."

Naruto looked up at the older man and smile. "Arigatou, Ero Sennin."

"Now go home and get some sleep. You look like shit."

"Like you look any better." Naruto mocked the white-haired pervert.

"I always look good, gaki! And don't you forget it. Women come from miles around just to gaze upon my handsome features and to enjoy my charming company—"

"Enough! Enough! Before you make me gag with all your excess ego." Naruto laughed as his father figure's wounded pride. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Naruto asked as she stood up from his chair.

"Relax, gaki. Tsunade will be here."

"Again… Are you sure?"

Jiraiya paused. "Maybe you should call in some policemen. Just in case." Naruto laughed and then walked over to the door to the small hospital room. "See ya later then, Ero Sennin." With that, the blonde left the room.

Naruto rushed outside, but could not find Sasuke's beautiful navy blue car. It was as he feared… Sasuke had already left. Naruto's happy mood faltered slightly and he walked back into the hospital. Tsunade, whom was sitting in the waiting room and enjoying her coffee, noticed Naruto walking back into the hospital and rushed over to him.

"You okay, gaki?" Tsunade asked. "Weren't you just upstairs with Jiraiya?"

"I was…" Naruto paused. "But I decided to go home." It was an obvious lie, but now, after having missed out on an opportunity of a lifetime, the blonde did in fact feel like going to his home.

"Well, all right." Tsunade said as she started walking toward the stairs. "But be careful. I don't need you getting hurt and ending up here as well." Naruto let a nervous chuckle slip past his mouth. He waited until Tsunade was completely out of sight, and then, with a heavy heart, left for his home.

---------------------------------------------------

It took Naruto about thirty minutes to walk back to the apartment building that he and his guardians lived in. He gave a small smile as he looked up at the familiar building. When the blonde got a little closer to said building, he noticed a familiar looking navy blue Ferrari parked in front of it. Naruto stopped in his tracks when he saw Sasuke leaning against his car.

The raven finally noticed some one else around him and turned to face the blonde. "There you are, dobe." He said with a smirk.

"What… What are you doing at my house?" Naruto asked, completely taken back at the sight of the shorter male.

"I was about half way home when I realized that you left your suitcase in my car." Sasuke said as he picked up Naruto's large suitcase and handed it to him. Naruto took the heavy bag from the pale boy and continued to stare at him.

"Uh… Thanks." Naruto said, but soon realized everything that Sasuke had said. "Oi!" he shouted at the raven-haired boy. "I didn't leave it in there, teme! You left before I could get it out of the car!"

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke smirked once again. "Be grateful that I even brought it back to you."

"How did you know I was going to be at my house?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. The idiot sure seemed to be in the mood to ask questions. "I went back to the hospital first. Your 'Tsunade-baachan' told me you had wanted to go home and had just left."

"Oh. Uh… Well thanks for bringing this over. You didn't have to do that."

"It was taking up space in my car." The raven looked away as he spoke.

"I'm so sure." Naruto smile. The blonde was about to go into his house, when he stopped himself at the door. "Oi, Sasuke."

"What is it now, dobe?" Sasuke said as he opened his car door.

"I… I was thinking that I'd take you up on your offer after all." Sasuke blinked and remained silent. The blonde was not sure if he should be worried about the awkward silence that settled between the two boys.

"What offer?" Sasuke said after a long pause. Naruto knew he was dense, but he figured that everyone had their own dense moments. Even Uchihas.

"You said we could hang out tomorrow, because of the vacation ending early, teme."

"Oh. That." The raven said in his trained stoic voice.

"So." Naruto continued to speak after Sasuke say fit to stay silent. "Will you hang out with me tomorrow?"

There was another long silence between the two boys, but eventually the hush was broken. "Sure." Sasuke smirked.

"Really?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, dobe."

"All right then! See ya." The blonde opened his front door, but stopped himself before he could enter the apartment building completely. "And stop calling me that!"

"Whatever." Sasuke let out a soft snicker as he slowly climbed into his car. The movements he made, he did carefully and cautiously. The raven took such caution, for he believed that any moment now he would wake up from this pleasant dream. He sat in his navy blue car for only a moment. Just long enough for him to be sure that everything had really happened. The stoic raven then let a warm smile crawl onto his lips.

That smile remained on his handsome face for the rest of his car ride home.

* * *

**So did anyone expect Naruto to ask first? How many had their money on Sasuke? In a way, both answers would be correct. You see, in the original version of this chapter, I had Naruto asks Sasuke to hang out first. But I realized that it just wasn't fitting and so I went back and rewrote the situation entirely (and added like three pages worth of words). I like this version, cuz Jiraiya gets to act all fatherly X3. I'm very picky, but I hope all that work was worth it in the end X3.**

**Random little fact. Dense!Sasuke is farkin' adorable XD!! I'm so glad that I put that line of his in. Dense people are adorable, ne?**

**Don't have much to say so… Please review! I enjoy reading them ((maybe enjoy them a little too much))!**


	12. Prepare for Tomorrow

**Omigawd! Yay!! This story has received over 100 reviews! I'm so happy. Thank you everyone who's ever reviewed my story!! I love you all.**

**This chapter is more or less mental preparation for the date. I'm allowed to call it a date ((I'm writing this thing XP)) lol. Sorry it's kind of short, but I felt like I should add in how the two boys are both looking forward to the next day. So yeah, I guess you could label this as "filler" since not much happens in it. But whatever you call it, enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't have killed off Deidara. :pauses: Or Sasori. Or Kakuzu. Or Hidan ((well he didn't technically die :sweat:)). Let's just say I would have kept the entire Akatsuki alive and well XP lol.**

**Warning: Boy Love and Language. I know not everyone likes that sort of thing, but seriously. It's chapter 12. All who don't like this should have learned by now. So shame on you for being fooled twelve times.**

**

* * *

**

Tsunade brought her little less than fresh cup of coffee to her face and took in the aroma that the coffee produced. She had refilled her cup when she decided to finally leave the hospital or, to be more precise, when Jiraiya told her to leave him the hell alone and go home. She sighed as she then took a small sip of the warm liquid in her cup. She had needed this coffee (and the previous three cups) after all the stress and panic her moronic brother had put her through the past couple of hours. Tsunade walked up to the front door of her house that she shared with the two men in her life and went inside. She was about to take a drink of her coffee but stopped mid-sip as she saw her unofficially dubbed "son" sitting alone at the kitchen table with an idiotic smile on his lips. Tsunade approached the blonde-haired boy slowly. 

"Is that smile of yours for Jiraiya's health or is there another reason?" Tsunade asked as she sat down in a chair beside him and resumed drinking her coffee. Naruto was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the older woman's voice.

"Wha… What?" he asked; his voice showed his surprise. "Oh. N-No reason." Naruto gave his mother figure a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tsunade raised an elegant eyebrow in confusion. "All right." She paused. "So did the Uchiha come by here?"

"Sasuke? Oh, yeah. He did." Naruto's lip turned up into a small smile without him even being aware of it happening.

It did not take an idiot to see and understand Naruto's feelings. He expressed them clearly on his face, whether he realized it or not. Tsunade smirked as she put two and two together in her mind. "I heard that he was the one who brought you up here so that you could see Jiraiya." Tsunade said smugly and she continued to drink her coffee.

"Yeah." Naruto only slightly noticed her smug tone to her voice, but all his suspicions were pushed aside for now. He was too happy and excited to feel suspicious.

"And that he's going to be staying here instead of going back to the beach house to finish the vacation." Tsunade's smirk grew bigger. Naruto snapped out of his current state of oblivion. He could easily push aside Tsunade's first statement, for how hard was it to see that Sasuke (the person who had shown up at the hospital with Naruto) brought the tan boy up here. But for Tsunade to know that he was staying here instead of returning was just too suspicious for even Naruto to ignore.

"And just how did you find that out, Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked as he mimicked Tsunade's smug tone.

"You really think I wouldn't talk to the Uchiha kid while you were up there with Jiraiya? I needed something to pass the time. The boy isn't very talkative, but I managed to get a few things out of him. Mostly a 'yes' or 'no.'"

Naruto laughed at Tsunade's comment. He knew how unresponsive the raven could be. "So, what else do you know?" Naruto asked in a joking manner. What he did not expect was for Tsunade to actually know something else.

"I know that you turned down his offer for what Jiraiya referred to as a 'hot date,' but after thinking about that, I realized that he lied."

Naruto took a mental note in his head to kill his father figure for saying something like that to the older woman in front of him. "How did you guess that?"

"I wouldn't expect some one like the Uchiha to ask you out on a 'hot date.'" Tsunade paused to take another sip of her now lukewarm coffee. "I'm also going to guess that the stupid grin on your face means that when the Uchiha stopped by here that something good happened between you two." Naruto blushed once he realized that she was right, and that he was still smiling idiotically. The blonde-haired boy cleared his throat and turned his head to avoid his mother figure's gaze.

"Stop acting like you know everything." Naruto replied.

"But I do know everything, gaki." Tsunade smirked at the tall boy, which only made Naruto fume in anger. "So are you going to tell me what happened between you and the Uchiha willingly or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Tsunade gave a malicious smirk.

A light blush crept onto the tan boy's cheeks. "Fine." Naruto then turned to face his guardian. His cheeks were already returning to the normally tanned color. He then paused, not only to stall for time, but to also irritate the older woman before him. "I took him up on his offer to hang out tomorrow. No big deal."

"I don't think it's 'no big deal.' This is that boy that you told Jiraiya and I you liked. It is definitely not a big deal." The older woman then leaned in closer to her so-called son. Tsunade's serious expression made Naruto think that she was about to ask him something very important. "So… Is this going to be like a date (1)?"

Naruto face turned completely red. "NANI?!" he shouted.

"It was just a question. Don't overreact." Tsunade smirked. "So is it?"

"I don't know. I guess not." Naruto said slowly. There was a small hint of defeat in his tone.

"But you _do_ want it to be a date, I take it?" The blonde-haired boy nodded his head slowly in response to Tsunade's question. Though it was unnecessary since Tsunade already knew he did. "Then you should make it one."

After staring at the older woman for a moment, Naruto finally found his voice. "How exactly do I make it date?"

"Well whatever it is that you two are doing tomorrow, do something special afterwards." Naruto took that advice into consideration and thought it made some sense. "By the way, what are you two doing tomorrow? Just out of curiosity?"

Naruto went to answer the blonde-haired woman, but then stopped himself when he realized that he did not even know what he and Sasuke were going to do during their unofficial "date." Naruto mumbled a little as he tried to think of something. When nothing came, he smiled sheepishly to Tsunade and let out a nervous chuckle. "I guess I didn't plan anything yet."

"Baka." Tsunade muttered. "You better think of something." Naruto paused for a long time.

"I can't think of anything to do!" The blond said as he ruffled his already unruly hair.

The older woman watched in amusement as Naruto began speaking out loud to himself. The tan boy was discussing with himself what people normally did on dates. Naruto, whom had technically never been on a date, started to panic. Tsunade laughed to herself as she rose from her chair and walked away from the frantic blonde to go upstairs. She was far too exhausted to even try to listen to her "son's" desperate whispering to himself.

She ascended the stairs and went into her room. The thin walls of the apartment still allowed her to her the muffled voice the blonde-haired boy.

"He's such an idiot." Tsunade laughed as she closed the door to her bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had arrived at his house quite a while ago, considering it was now nighttime. The raven had his head resting in his hand as he slowly went through the TV channels to try and find something even remotely interesting to watch. As usual, it seemed there was nothing on. He put down the remote and sighed. Sasuke decided to settle for the last channel he had come to, which, unfortunately, had been the soap opera channel.

The pale boy scrunched up his nose as he tried to understand the confusing show. From the little time he spent watching it, he knew that a woman was on the verge of killing herself because her boyfriend and the father of her child ran off with another woman; and while that mess was going on, the pregnant woman's male best friend, whom has amnesia, is comforting her because of her situation. Sasuke thought it be best to stop paying attention to the story, to save himself from being hooked into the story (2).

Sasuke then heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. Moments later he saw his brother walk into the living room. Uchiha Itachi paused when he saw his younger brother sitting on the couch with that stoic expression that both of them often wore.

"You're home?" The older Uchiha said; his voice saw smooth and calm, even while he questioned his younger brother.

"Yes." Sasuke replied. "Is that a problem, Aniki?"

"I was only wondering why you would come home from your vacation early." Itachi then walked further into the living room and sat down on the other end of the couch, where Sasuke sat. "Weren't you having fun?" Itachi smirked at the shorter boy.

"I wouldn't call it fun, but I did enjoy my time down there." Sasuke looked away from his older brother.

The older man nodded his head in an understanding manner. The two brothers had a relationship in which they could convey their feelings or what they mean to each other in a few words. One could not tell by looking at them, but the brothers were very close.

Itachi continued to star at his younger sibling. He then let a small smile form on his lips and he patted Sasuke on the shoulder. The younger Uchiha looked at him from the corner of his dark eyes.

"It's because of that boy you told me about, right? That… Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi spoke slowly so that he was sure that he would say the name correctly.

Sasuke adverted his gaze from his brother once again. He hated when his brother was right (which happened very, very often, because Uchihas were never wrong). The pale boy tried his best to keep his stoic expression on his face. "So what if it is true? It doesn't mean anything." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and let hints of a pout cross his face.

"It does mean something, though."

"What could it possibly mean? I hate him so much, I enjoy watching him make a fool out of himself?" Sasuke asked as he looked back at his brother.

Itachi shook his head. The older man was certain on one of two things: either that his brother was buried very deeply in denial or that his brother was incredible dense to his own feelings. And having lived with the pale boy for most of his life, he knew that if Sasuke was one thing, he was not _that_ dense. He looked at Sasuke and let out a long, loud sigh.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Foolish, foolish Otouto." Itachi smirked at his younger brother. "Your little act has grown old. Will you not just simply tell me the truth?"

"The truth?" Sasuke looked at his brother in utter confusion.

"That you are in love with this Naruto-kun."

Sasuke nearly fell off the couch when he heard his brother's words. Luckily, the raven-haired boy had great control of his actions and was able to stop himself from looking like a fool in front of his brother. But try as he may, Sasuke was unable to hid the light pink blush that dusted his cheeks. Sasuke's dark eyes looked away from his brother and settled for glaring at the TV screen. "D-Don't say such stupid things." Sasuke managed to spit out.

"You know I'm right. Why not just admit it. Will it make you any less of a man to admit you like some one?" Itachi smirked and Sasuke's blush grew worse. There was a long silence on Sasuke's part and Itachi looked at the pale boy with a bewildered expression.

"Are… Aren't you angry with me, Aniki?" Sasuke said in a soft tone. Itachi was surprised to hear Sasuke speak in such a way. The younger of the two suddenly seemed very fragile to the elder one.

"Now why would I be angry with you?" Itachi asked as he leaned closer to his brother.

"Aren't you angry that I… I like another… I like another guy?" Sasuke turned around to face his brother. To the untrained eye, Sasuke would seem calm and maybe a little unsure; but to Itachi, who knew the younger boy better than anyone, he seemed almost frightened and maybe on the verge of tears.

Itachi looked at the younger boy. The corner of his lips turned up into the start of a smile and his eyes were warm. "I would never be angry with you for such a reason." Sasuke eyes gave him a look as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He had to admit (only to himself of course) that it was nice to know that the only family you had left accepted you for the person you are. Sasuke let a small smile form on his face and his brother returned the smile.

"Now…" The elder Uchiha cleared his throat. "Tell me what happened." Sasuke then proceeded to tell his brother about the major events of the time he had spent down at Kiba's beach house and everything that had happened between himself and Naruto. The pale boy then went on to tell Itachi about why he and the blonde had come home early and about how Sasuke had asked him to hang out with him tomorrow. Itachi listened intently and nodded every now and then. He then put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment.

"It is possible that he likes you back, Otouto." Itachi said. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"But it's also possible that he doesn't." Sasuke replied back.

"You're so pessimistic."

"And you're too sure of yourself." Sasuke retorted. Itachi only smirked.

"Oh foolish, little Otouto." Itachi replied. "There were so many hints throughout your story that would prove that I am, once again, right. And chances are that there were many more that you excluded from you story." Sasuke glared at his brother in disgust of his egotistical attitude. He then rolled his eyes and sighed.

"All right, if you're positive that you're right…" Sasuke paused and gave his older brother a serious look. "Then… Then what should I do?" Itachi was a little taken back from Sasuke open request for his help. He gave a small smile nonetheless and nodded in response.

Itachi then started naming off things that might help his little brother out and things that a romantic couple would do on a date. The two of them talked well into the night and by the end of their conversation, Sasuke was awaiting tomorrow anxiously.

---------------------------------------------------

(1) Don't you hate it when mothers ask you questions like these? My mother has asked the same question so many times.

(2) Evil soap operas. Get me every time. That's why I avoid them at all costs.

* * *

**My feelings on this chapter are a little mixed. I've always had a dislike for fillers ('cause plot is good), but for some reason I really like the different view on how the two of them are feeling before the "unofficial date." And because of my mixed feelings, this chapter took a while for me to write.**

**Sasuke admitted it! Sasuke finally admitted it! You had your suspicions before, but now it's confirmed!! The two idiots have been missing the other's feelings this whole time! You'll find out in the next chapter or the one after that just how long they've been missing them.**


	13. In the Last Row

**The chapter you've all been waiting for is here :crickets chirping:. Okay… so maybe not XD ha. I've had the ending to this "date" in my mind for so long. I'm glad I can finally write it. Ah… first date. I remember my first date. I was soo nervous…. Just like our little Sasuke and Naruto. I guess mostly everyone is like that on their first date. I remember everything about that day like it was just yesterday. :sigh: Oh! Right. Well… I did definitely pull a few things from my date into Naruto and Sasuke's. Couldn't help it XP.**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. That is… they will continue not belonging to me until time machines are out of development and available to common folks like me.**

**Warning: Boy Love and language. There will be some good Boy Love moments… so those with a weak stomach, those who are pregnant, and those who have back problems should exit the ride at this moment ((a.k.a. no like, no read)).**

**

* * *

**

Naruto awoke bright and early that morning, like he always did. The blonde teenager sat up in his bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He winced when the bright rays of lights coming from his window shined on his face. He turned his face away from the bright light so that his eyes could readjust to the dim light of his room. While doing so, Naruto lazily looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand and was a little surprised when he read nine-thirty on it. Normally he was awake a good hour before this time. The blonde shrugged it off and thought to himself that it was because all that panicking last night exhausted him.

He pulled his bed covers off of his body and slipped off of the bed. Naruto stretched his limbs, which produced loud cracking and popping noises. The blonde then scratched his bare chests and readjusted the elastic waistband of his sweatpants that he slept in. He yawned and walked slowly toward his bedroom door.

He opened the door and made sure to be quiet. He passed by Tsunade's bedroom door and noticed that it was wide open and that she was not inside. Naruto knew she was probably at the hospital visiting Jiraiya again. If Jiraiya himself had not told the blonde to go out with Sasuke, he would have problem went with the older woman to see the pervert.

Naruto made his way down the stair and into the small kitchen. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the blonde's feet shuffling around on the cold tiles. But Naruto was used to this. Because of their job's, his guardians were almost always out of the house before the blonde awoke. Naruto thought that the silence was better than the loud racket that filled the apartment when both Tsunade and Jiraiya were home. Since both of them were very stubborn and could be very loud when they wanted to be, an argument was bound to happen sometime during the day.

The tan boy opened the small refrigerator and was about to pull out something to eat, when he heard his cell phone ringing on the kitchen table(1). Naruto closed the refrigerator door and walked over to his cell phone. It had only rung once, so Naruto knew he had just received a text message. He flipped opened the phone saw that he did indeed have a text message, but it was from a number he did not recognize.

He opened the message and it over silently to himself.

"_I'll pick you up at 10:30. Don't be late." _Naruto looked at the text with a confused expression. He then scrolled down to see a name at the bottom of the message. His eyes became wider and he swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered to himself. After the shock wore off, Naruto smiled to himself and closed his phone and set it down. He wondered to himself how Sasuke got his cellphone number, but he pushed the thought aside. He would have to ask the raven that question when he saw him.

The blonde walked away from the table to go back upstairs and into his bedroom. Naruto closed his door and slowly moved toward his closet, but paused when he saw his digital alarm clock out of the corner of his eye.

The blonde saw that it read a quarter to ten. Needless to say, Naruto began to panic.

"FUCK!!" The tan boy shouted as he raced into the bathroom and got the quickest shower he had ever taken in his whole life. He came back out of the bathroom, a towel hanging loosely around his slim hips, and ran into his bedroom once again.

He went into his closet and went through every article of clothing that was hanging up. Just because he was running late did not mean he did not have time to look good. He pulled out a pair of loose fitting jean and a black shirt, which had a small orange spiral decal on the back on it. He also grabbed a black wristband and put it on his right wrist. The wristband had actually been a gift from Tsunade, but the blonde had never gotten a chance to wear it. To Naruto's surprise, it was actually quite comfortable.

As he checked the clock once again, Naruto noticed that the clock said that it was almost ten after ten. He swore that the time just seemed to be going by so quickly this morning and he cursed his luck.

Not paying attention to his bad luck or the time, Naruto ran back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his unruly hair (his blonde locks did not seem to be any more tame after brushing them). As the blonde was brushing his teeth, he paused and smiled to himself. He had just realized how early it was. At least how early it must be for Sasuke, considering the raven-haired boy had usually woken up much later than this when they were at Kiba's beach house. Naruto grin grew wider as the thought of how Sasuke woke up early for him passed through his mind. All of sudden, Naruto felt like this would turn out to be a very good day.

At least… he hoped it would.

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke quietly walked through his large house. His brother, who had taken over the family business after their parents had died(2), did not have work today and, therefore, was still fast asleep. Sasuke opened the front door slowly and cursed softly to himself when it started to squeak. His brother, like himself, enjoyed sleep and could sleep for longer periods of time than most people; but the one downside was that both Itachi and Sasuke were light sleepers and the softest noise would wake them. He let out a sigh of relief when he did not hear any sign that Itachi had awakened.

He then exited his house and walked down his driveway to get to his beautiful navy Ferrari. He unlocked the car and got in. He breathed in deeply and then exhaled as he closed the door shut. Nervous would have been an understatement as to how the raven felt at that very moment. Still, Sasuke kept his face as emotionless as he could and continued to take deep breathes. He had been doing everything that his brother had told him to do so far and he hoped that it would all work out in the end.

Sasuke blushed when he remembered Itachi telling him that he did not mind if he like another guy, but he would be ashamed if Sasuke was the woman in the relationship. So even if it was just to stop his brother from saying such vulgar things (and putting erotic images into his head), he had told Naruto when _he_ was going to pick _him_ up.

Sasuke started his car, slowly pulled out of his driveway and then headed for the blonde's house, while the raven's heart was beating loudly the whole ride.

---------------------------------------------------

It was a few minutes past the time Sasuke had told him to be ready and Naruto sat anxiously at his kitchen table. He strummed his fingers nervously on the wooden table and would look at the clock hanging up on the wall next to him every five seconds.

'_Just fucking calm down!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he resisted the urge to chew on his thumb.

The blonde had made sure that he was ready a good five minutes before the clock had struck ten-thirty and with all this extra time to wait around for a certain raven-haired boy to show up, Naruto was working his way into a panic attack. A part of his mind told him that this was a bad idea and he should have never reconsidered Sasuke's offer, but another part of his mind was so ecstatic that it could barely function properly. Needless to say, it was obvious why Naruto was in the state that he was. Both regretting and anxiously awaiting a decision would indeed put a great amount of stress on a person.

Naruto watch another minute go by on the clock and did not feel any better. He was now beginning to wonder if this whole thing had been an elaborate setup by the raven, and that the next time they saw each other Sasuke would laugh at his gullibility. Any rational person could tell that the tan boy was overreacting at the moment. Too bad there was not a rational person anywhere near the blonde at the time being.

He slammed his head down on the kitchen table, hoping that it would knock him out so that he would not have to suffer through the waiting. Naruto slowly picked his head up and held his forehead with his hand. He knew there was bound to be a red mark there, judging from the pain he now felt. The blonde walked upstairs and into the bathroom to look at his head in the mirror. Like he had guessed, there was indeed a big, red mark in the direct center of his forehead. The blonde sighed and hoped that it would disappear by the time Sasuke showed up.

It was at that very moment that Naruto heard a horn blaring from outside his house.

The loud noise made Naruto jump so high that he just missed the ceiling. After recovering from his shock, he quickly ran downstairs and looked out the window in the kitchen. He saw an all too familiar beautiful, blue car parked right outside. Panic washed over Naruto immediately.

Naruto tried to collect himself as he stood in front of his door. "Okay, Naruto." The blonde said to himself. "Just calm the fuck down. This isn't a big deal. You can do this." But not matter how much the blonde muttered to himself, he still felt incredibly nervous. He could just feel his fists shaking at his sides.

Nevertheless, Naruto pushed his fears and worries aside and stepped out of the front door.

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke took in another deep breath. He had been doing so ever since he had honked his car horn outside of Naruto's house. It was the only way that the raven could find that was able to calm his nerves without anyone realizing that something was wrong.

When the blonde-haired teenager came out of his house and slowly made his way toward the car, Sasuke felt as he had forgotten how to breathe. He did not mean to notice, but the blonde (for some unknown reason) looked very good today. When Naruto walked around the car and opened up the passenger door, Sasuke finally remembered that humans have to breath oxygen in order to live, and thus inhaled a large breath of air.

It only took a second for the raven-haired boy to regain his composure. Once Naruto sat down in the car, Sasuke turned his head toward the blonde and smirked.

"What took you, dobe?" Sasuke said smugly. "Trying to look pretty for me?"

Naruto blushed at the Uchiha's statement. Mostly because it was true. He did want to look good for Sasuke, but that was not the reason why he did not come out of the house for a while.

Naruto tried to hold in his blush and calmed himself down. He could not let Sasuke's suggestive statements get to him… Not when the "date" had just started.

"No." Naruto replied as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Your insanely loud horn almost gave me a heart attack." Naruto smirked as he decided that if Sasuke was going to try and make him get flustered, two could play that game. "Were you that anxious to see me?"

Sasuke did not blush, flinch or even give any sign that he had heard the blonde. Naruto grumbled to himself for his wasted efforts. "Maybe I was looking forward to this." Sasuke finally said. Naruto stared at the raven like he had grown a second head. Sasuke started his car up and turned his head to see if there was anyone coming, but instead caught sight of Naruto's expression. "What?" The Uchiha asked as he furrowed his brow.

"Were you serious?" The blonde asked; his blue eyes wide with astonishment. Sasuke felt as if he would melt under the intense stare.

"Yes, dobe. I was. I was looking forward to seeing you today, all right. Happy now?" Sasuke tried not to snap back, but it was in vain.

Naruto winced a little at the harsh tone Sasuke used, but quickly recovered from the assault. He then gave the raven a big smile. "I was too."

Naruto laughed when he realized that the statement had made the raven blush slightly. Sasuke pulled out onto the road and drove away from the blonde's apartment building without another word.

"Aww… You look adorable when you blush." Naruto said in slightly higher pitched voice as he leaned a bit closer to the raven.

"Don't push your luck, dobe." Sasuke replied back with a smirk and an expression that said 'if you value your life you will get the hell away from me and never call me adorable again.' Naruto laughed and moved away from the Uchiha.

"Oi!" Naruto said after a moment. "Stop calling me that. Even when we hang out you can't be nice to me." Naruto pushed out his lips in a pout and Sasuke let out a laugh.

"You're cute when you're angry." He said in a smug tone. Naruto could have sworn that Sasuke voice had a seductive tone to it and because of that, his face became a bright red color. Sasuke smirked when he noticed how flustered and embarrassed the blonde was.

"D-Don't say things like that, teme!" Naruto almost shouted at the pale boy beside him.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. You say that I can't call you refer to you as 'dobe' but you got right ahead and refer to me as 'teme.' Hypocrite."

Naruto glared at the raven. He knew exactly what to say to push his buttons and rub him the wrong the way. That fact just irritated the blonde because he was not able to do the same to the shorter boy. Naruto huffed and looked out his window. The blonde felt a bit sad at how they were already fighting, and had only been together for roughly ten minutes.

"But you really are cute when you're angry." Sasuke said completely calm. All his nervous feelings seemed to have been vanished and replaced with his usual confidence. Naruto blushed and look over at the raven. He felt as if his stomach was doing summersaults, which caused the blonde to hug his stomach slightly.

"Thanks… I guess." Naruto said as he tried not to blush too much. Sasuke gave a small smile as he noticed the blush on the tan boy's cheeks. He could check off 'give him a compliment' on the things that Itachi had told him to do. Sasuke made a mental note to thank his older brother, for everything that he had told him to do had worked so far. He could only hope about the other advice he had been given.

---------------------------------------------------

Naruto had been quiet the rest of the car ride, but when he got out of the car and saw that they were at a movie theater, he had to laugh. Which he did. Loudly.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked as he locked his car and walked over toward Naruto. The blonde waved his hand in front of his head as he tried to stop laughing.

"It's… It's nothing." Naruto forced out in between snickers.

"Spit it out, dobe."

"Well," He paused for another short laugh. "It's just that… Going to the movies is normally what people do on a date." Sasuke felt a throb of pain in his chest when Naruto laughed. It was like the blonde did not think of this as a date, though, Sasuke reasoned, that he really should not have had any basis to think that. But it did not erase the pain Sasuke had felt.

"Oh. I see." The pale boy answered as he continued walking beside the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he noticed something a bit off. "Shit. Did I make you uncomfortable?" The taller boy stopped in front of the Uchiha and concentrated on his face. Sasuke once again looked into Naruto big, blue eyes and felt his heart flutter (though he would not admit it, because an Uchiha's heart does not "flutter").

"You didn't make me uncomfortable." Sasuke said as he put on his stoic expression. "Now come on. Or we'll miss the movie." The shorter of the two pushed pass Naruto and walked ahead of him. The blonde remained still for a moment to look at the raven in confusion. "Naruto?"

The tall boy noticed the way that Sasuke said his name and could not help but smile on the inside. He was not sure if Sasuke was meaning to sound arousing with the tone he was taking, but Naruto figured if Sasuke was _not_ trying to seduce him, he was doing a bad job at it. The thought that Sasuke might like him in that way made Naruto's worries about the day disappear for the most part. Naruto quickly realized that Sasuke was waiting for him to start walking again and ran toward the shorter boy with a smile. The raven-haired teenager was a bit puzzled at to the reason behind the blonde's smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the movie theater's front door and held the door open for Naruto to come in as well.

"Nothing." Naruto lied as he walked into the large building. "So what are we seeing?" He asked in hopes that Sasuke would drop the previous subject. Sasuke was still a bit suspicious of the blonde, but decided to let it go. It was too hard to try to understand Naruto sometimes.

"I thought we would see _30 Days of Night_(3)." Sasuke said as he and Naruto walked up to the ticket booth. Naruto gulped and tried not to look frightened. "But then I remembered that you don't really like scary movies. So let's just see…." Sasuke took a moment to look over the movie choices. There were not really any good ones to choose from.

"No. I'll see _30 Days of Night_." Naruto said as he tried to sound brave.

"Moron. You slept with the light on when he watch that horror movie at the Kiba's beach house." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a look of disbelief.

"I'll watch it." Naruto said right as the people in front of the two boys finished buying their tickets and moved away from the booth. The raven-haired boy was not convinced, but thought if the idiot wanted to see it, then who was he to deny him the opportunity.

"Fine. But if you wet your pants I'm leaving." Naruto's face became so red as Sasuke said that statement in front of the woman selling the tickets. The blonde noticed the woman cover her mouth and try not to snicker.

"Just… Just give us two for _30 Days of Night_." Naruto said as he fished around in his pants' pocket for money. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was doing the same. The blonde smiled and pulled out 2000 yen. "Don't worry about it, Sasuke. I've got the tickets."

"I invited you, I'll pay." Sasuke said back to the blonde in a forceful tone.

"Ano sa…." The ticket woman said to the two boys. "I don't mean to pry, but…." She paused to give a smile. "I wanted to say you two are the cutest couple."

Both of them just stared at the girl. Neither of them wanted to say anything, but they knew that sooner or later some one had to break the tension. Sasuke decided to speak first.

"We're not a couple." He said in a hushed tone. Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke and tried to not let his disappointment show. The blonde knew that there was really nothing else that Sasuke could have done in a situation like that, but being reminded of the fact that they were not an item still hurt.

The girl seemed to have a knowing look on her face and nodded. "I'm sorry. My mistake." Sasuke then saw the girl give him a wink and he growled under his breath. "Here are your tickets." The girl handed Sasuke the tickets and Sasuke gave her the money for them. Naruto was about to say something, but Sasuke cut him off.

"I said I was going to pay so I paid." Sasuke and Naruto walked off and toward the concession stand. "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, let's get popcorn. Or maybe candy. No, popcorn. I always get popcorn when I go to movies." Sasuke could not help himself after the blonde started discussing what he wanted to eat with himself. The raven started laughing. Naruto stopped talking to himself and turned to face the pale boy; he was absolutely shocked to see him laughing. "What's so funny? And are you laughing?!"

Sasuke stopped laughing and looked up at Naruto. "You're so childish." He said with smirk. Naruto pouted at the direct insult. "But it's cute."

The blonde knew something had to be wrong with the Uchiha boy now. He had said Naruto was cute, not just once, but he had now said it twice in the same day… and meant it. The blonde hope that it meant what he wanted it to mean.

"So are you going to get anything, or just stand there?" Sasuke said as he walked up to the concession stand.

"Er… Just popcorn and a Sprite(4)." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and turned to face the boy behind the counter.

"I'll take a large popcorn, a medium Sprite, and a medium Coke." The boy went to get the snacks ready when Naruto walked up to Sasuke and gave him a questioning look.

"I'm not gonna get that much popcorn." He said with a small laugh.

"I wanted some too, moron. So I just got a large." Sasuke continued to stare straight ahead and did not notice the look of embarrassment that placed itself on Naruto's face. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"No. Not a problem." Naruto turned away and only looked back when the boy came back with the popcorn and drinks.

"That'll be 1500 yen." The boy said. Sasuke handed to boy more money and Naruto had to say something at this point.

"I said stop paying for me." He said after the boy had taken the money from Sasuke. "You don't have to do that."

"I told you I was—"

"I know what you told me, asshole, but it's embarrassing." Naruto said as he leaned closer to the raven-haired teenager. The boy behind the counter looked at the two with a slightly disturbed look.

"A-Ano—" the boy started but was cut off by an angry Naruto.

"What?!" he practically yelled back.

"I-if you're going to fight, p-please take your little lovers' quarrel outside…Please." The boy said timidly.

Once again Sasuke and Naruto just stared. "Why the hell does everyone think we're a couple?!" Naruto said as he walked away from the concession stand. The boy behind the counter handed Sasuke his change cautiously as Naruto began to rant under his breath. Sasuke grabbed the drinks and popcorn and handed Naruto his own drink when he caught up to him.

"You're one outbreak away from getting us kicked out. You know that right?" Sasuke said to the blonde with a short smile.

"Shut up. Everyone's so meddlesome here." Naruto saw as he took a sip from his soda.

"You're making this a lot more interesting than I thought it would be." Sasuke smirked again and Naruto forced his blush to disappear. He seemed to be doing that way too often for his liking today. He was starting to feel like a girl (Sasuke paying for everything was not helping). But the blonde could not help but smile when Sasuke said that. As the day progress, Naruto began to believe that there was a very good chance that Sasuke could like him. And if today went like Naruto hoped it would, he would be able to tell Sasuke how he felt about him. He just had to build up the courage to tell the raven.

The two boys gave their tickets to the man standing be the entrance to the separate theaters and were directed to the last room on the right. Naruto entered first and looked around the dimly light theater for a seat. Thankfully, there was barely anyone in the theater so he and Sasuke had many choices for seating. Once Sasuke was inside, Naruto guided him to a row of seats more toward the back of the theater. Naruto stopped when he was more or less in the center of the row.

"Any reason why we're so far back?" Sasuke asked as he set his drink in the cup holder at the end of the armrest.

"N-Not really." Naruto lied. The was a reason all right. It was the very same reason any other couple would sit in the last row in a movie theater. But Naruto was not that bold. But the blonde did not abolish that thought complete. There was always a chance. And with the way Sasuke had been acting, the blonde was sure something would happen.

The lights soon faded and the previews came on the giant screen. Naruto began to devour the popcorn that sat on his lap. Sasuke noticed the way the blonde ate and tried to keep himself from laughing. The raven realized that he had never laughed so much in a single day. He smiled to himself at the fact that Naruto could make me feel comfortable enough to laugh and lose that stoic persona he had developed over the years.

The previews were boring. Most of the movies seemed like they were just like every other movie one has seen. There was one or two that seemed interesting, but Naruto was sure that they were going to be awful.

Lights dimmed down almost to the point of complete darkness and the movie began to play. The audience fell utterly silent. As it turns out, it was one of the scariest things Naruto had ever seen in his life. If that movie they had watched at Kiba's beach house was scary, this movie was wet-your-pants frightening! Naruto did not dare even try to eat or drink. His hands were shaking so horribly, he would have dropped any piece of food he tried to place in his mouth.

The pale boy beside him stared at the screen, totally unbothered by the movie. He knew it was all fake and could never happen in real life. He wondered why people were frightened of such things like vampires. He looked over toward the tan boy, in hopes that watching him would be more entertaining. He was not surprised to see the blonde scared shitless.

Sasuke remembered what Neji had said to the blonde when Naruto was scared and remembered how the blonde had done just that. The raven hoped that Naruto would accept his offer. "If you're that scared, you can… hold my hand." Sasuke grumbled the last part of his statement. Doing such a thing in public was embarrassing and he had to give the Hyuuga props for being so brave.

Naruto stopped looking at the screen and stared at the raven-haired boy. Sasuke saw the terrified look on his handsome face, which the blonde was trying very hard to hide. The Uchiha held his hand out to the boy beside him and waited to see if he would take it.

It just so happened at that very same point in time, one of the vampires jumped through a window. Naruto screamed, his voice a bit too high pitched than Sasuke thought it should have been; but at that very moment Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke hand, as if it was the only thing that kept him safe from harm and leaned his head into the pale boy shoulder. The blonde slowly opened one of his eyes to look at the movie once again and saw the horrifying images; upon which he quickly buried his head back into Sasuke's shoulder.

The raven thanked the gods that the movie theater was dark, for he was sure he was blushing so intensely that no amount of control could hide it. The rest of the movie was spent in that same way. Naruto's fingers intertwine with Sasuke's and the blonde's head either gently laying beside Sasuke's shoulder or bury into it.

And both of the boys would not have wanted it to be any other way.

---------------------------------------------------

(1) Just thought you should know, my cell started ringing right after I typed this line. OO Creepy…

(2) Yup. Itachi's a workin' man. That's hawt XD.

(3) I have absolutely no idea what movies are playing in Japan. But I have gone over seas and seen foreign movies theaters playing subbed or dubbed versions of American movies. So… we're going with that. And a side note… I never say this movie ((but I wanted to XP)). So I only know things from the previews.

(4) Favorite soft drink ever. :pause: All right, all right. I don't own Sprite. Stupid disclaimers.

* * *

**Again we see the different views of Naruto and Sasuke. I really enjoy doing that now. I loved Naruto's morning, but I had written about Sasuke's morning at first and it just didn't seem… interesting. Sorry Sasuke. Us non-morning people don't have exciting mornings.**

**A little tid-bit of information here about Itachi taking over the Uchiha family business (don't ask what it is. I don't know). I figured that Fugaku had been raising him to be the business' heir for a long time and when they (Fugaku and Mikoto) died, Itachi dropped out of college to work full time. Yeah. I planned that out. It didn't make it into the story. Well… some one had to provide for little Sasuke XD.**


	14. Back to the Ocean

**Second part of the "date." I hope that calling it a "date" has caught on with everyone by now. Well… I really don't have much to say about this, except that I think it's cute as Hell ((contrary to popular belief, Hell is very cute)).**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. If it did, we would have seen Kakashi's mouth sometime in the beginning… only it would be attached to Iruka's XD ha, ha.**

**Warning: Much Boy Love and Language. We've been through this before. In case of an emergency ((that is to say that this is not your particular bag)), please use the stairs, not the elevator, to evacuate the building.**

**

* * *

**

The movie ended shortly after, and Sasuke could not have been any happier. It was not as if the raven did not enjoy having Naruto hang onto him, but he was beginning to lose the feeling in his hand (thanks to Naruto cutting off the blood circulation). He was certain that his fingers would remain that dark purple color for a long time to come.

When Sasuke was finished nursing his hand he turned his attention over to the blonde responsible for his pain. He almost laughed when he saw the terrified look that seemed to be eternally attached to his handsome face. But the Uchiha stopped himself from embarrassing the blonde and coughed to rid himself of the laughs that still lingered in his throat.

"You all right?" Sasuke asked in a stoic tone. The taller of the two stopped walking when they were both out of the dark room, and choose to let his body be supported by the concrete wall behind him. Sasuke sighed and walked over to the blonde. "I knew that movie was going to be too scary for you."

"I-I'm not s-scared, teme." Naruto retorted as he forced himself to stand up straight once again. "I'm p-perfectly fine."

"Yeah right." Sasuke gave the blonde a dubious look and sighed. "Look, Naruto. Not everyone likes horror movies. If you tell me you're scared of the movie, which you obviously are, I'm not going laugh at you or say that you're less of man, if that's what you think will happen."

The taller boy looked over at Sasuke and stared at his dark eyes. Naruto searched every facial feature on the pale boy to make sure he was serious about the subject. And he seemed to be. "Okay." Naruto said after a short pause. "But I didn't see the movie just so that you would think I was brave." The blonde started walking slowly and Sasuke followed suit. The raven, even though he did not show it, was now interested in Naruto's reason for almost wetting his pants in public.

"Hontou(1)?" Sasuke drawled on. "So then why did you see the movie?" Sasuke stared at the random people walking in front of him instead of looking at the blonde beside him.

"Well… I saw it because," Naruto paused to scratch the back of neck. "Because you wanted to see it. And it didn't seem like you really wanted to see anything else. So I thought I would just suck it up and watch it."

Surprised would not do justice to the feeling that Sasuke felt after hearing Naruto's words. The pale boy did not realize Naruto would do such a selfless thing, especially for him, the guy who had always been able to say something to ruffle his feathers and make him angry. Naruto surely had to be one of the most forgiving people the Uchiha boy had ever known. The raven's stomach felt as if it was being twisted and he hoped that the guilt he was now feeling would disappear. He felt as if he should do something to repay the blonde… but what to do was the question. It did not take long, for the raven-haired boy to think of something.

Sasuke smirked to himself and then grabbed Naruto by the wrist. "Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto asked he was pulled out of the theater and toward Sasuke's beautiful, blue car.

"Just come on, dobe." The raven said as the two boys approached Sasuke's vehicle and quickly got in.

"Where the hell are we going?" Naruto said with a little bit of panic in his voice. The blonde was beginning to feel as if this was going to be anything like those child kidnappings that are seen on the television all the time… only without the promises of candy.

"It's a surprise." was the raven's short response.

'_Yup. Exactly like those kidnappings.'_ Naruto thought to himself as Sasuke pulled out of the movie theater's parking lot. The drive seemed to take forever. The two boys would start chatting every now and then, but the two of them were not able to hold a conversation very long without making one or the other blush, get flustered, or get angry and then flustered so much so that they were incapable of speaking for a long while.

About two hours later, the long car ride finally ended (although it would have been shorter if there was less traffic). The raven stopped the car and got out quickly. Naruto removed his safety belt and opened the door to find Sasuke already standing in front of his door.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face.

"Close your eyes." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto swallowed loudly and slowly closed the passenger side door.

"W-What?" Naruto asked.

"Just do it." Sasuke said with a small smile still in place. The blonde-haired teenager was not sure if trusting Sasuke was going to be the smartest choice he would make, but considering the circumstances, he did not have much of a choice at all. Naruto decided to go along with what Sasuke wanted. And if worst came to worst, the tan boy was sure that he was stronger than the Uchiha.

Naruto closed his eyes and felt Sasuke take a hold of his hand and slowly lead him somewhere. The taller of the two had no idea where they were except for the fact that they were not walking on concrete or any other solid substance. It felt more squishy rather than hard, but not sticky, so Naruto deduced they were not in mud (though why he thought they would be was unknown even to Naruto himself). After a few minutes of blindly following Sasuke (literally) toward an unknown location, the two boys stopped walking. Naruto could hear soft crashing sounds in the distance and a strong breeze blew through his already unruly hair.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Naruto asked anxiously. All thoughts that Sasuke was up to no good left him and only his excitement and anticipation were left.

"Yeah. Open them." Sasuke said softly. The blonde obeyed the pale boy's command and slowly opened his eyes. His blue orbs took only a moment to focus and readjust to the light change. When Naruto's eyes were fully opened, he could have sworn his heart stopped.

"Sasuke." He said in a tone that was almost too soft to be heard. "It's… It's the ocean." The tan boy could not hide his astonishment. He looked around at the area and saw that Sasuke had lead him to a very small, hidden beach. Naruto could still hear the faint sounds of cars, so he knew that they were not too far away from the city. The blonde-haired teenager looked out at the ocean that stood not more than a meter away from his feet. Most of the shallow part of the water was filled with large rocks, but there was a small part in the center of the opening that was lucky enough to be rid of the stones.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and saw that the raven had already removed his shoes and was now rolling up the bottom of his jeans. "Come on." Sasuke said as he began slowly making his way toward the water. The pale boy put his feet into the retreating water one at a time and continued to go in deeper until the water was about midway up his shins. "Aren't you coming in?" Sasuke smirked.

"You're crazy, you know that." Naruto said as he rushed to pulled off his sneakers and socks. He did quickly and then carelessly rolled up his jeans to right above his knees, but the material was slowly coming undone as the blonde ran toward the other boy.

Sasuke only smirked as the blonde walked up to him. Naruto looked out at the horizon from where he stood. The sun was bright and warmed his tanned skin. The ocean breeze was just strong enough so that the heat from the sun felt wonderful. The blonde sighed and closed his eyes.

The next thing that Naruto knew, a hand had pushed him forward and now he was falling head first into the cold ocean water. A giant splash of water erupted from his fall. Naruto sat down in the shallow pool of water and shook his head to rid his face and hair of most of the excess water. Sasuke smirked and knelt down next to the blonde.

"That was really graceful." He said with a cocky smile.

"You push me, jerk." Naruto smiled up at the raven. Sasuke was at the right angle with Naruto's face so that the light from the sun created sort of a glow around the pale boy. The blonde thought to himself how beautiful Sasuke looked at the moment.

The raven laughed and offered the blonde a hand to help him up and out of the water. Naruto gave a wicked smirk and took Sasuke hand, but not to help himself up. Instead, Naruto pulled Sasuke down and the shorter boy tumbled into the water with a splash just as big as Naruto's.

It was now Naruto's turned to laugh. Sasuke picked himself up, and his spiky raven hair now hung limb and clung to the sides of his face and his neck. The once dry and loose white dress shirt, now stuck to Sasuke's pale skin. Naruto laughed, but he had to admit… Sasuke did indeed look hot when he was soaking wet.

"You're going to pay for that." Sasuke smirked once again and then splashed Naruto's face with water that surrounded him.

"I'll get you for that!" Naruto said after Sasuke had already splashed Naruto several times with a massive amount of water. The two boys continued to splash each other and play around in the water for what seemed like, and could very well be, hours.

By the time the two of them decided to call the water war a truce, the sun was beginning to turn an orange color, which meant sunset was coming up soon. Naruto and Sasuke sauntered through the water and slowly made their way on the small patch of sand. Both of them were out of breath from their childish actions. They smiled as they sat down on the warm sand and tried to catch their breath.

"How did you find this place?" Naruto asked after a few moments silence. The blonde then let his upper body fall onto the sand and his blue eyes gently closed.

"My brother showed me this place a few years ago." Sasuke replied as he watch the orange sun slowly set. "I used to come down here a lot when I was younger. It was always very peaceful."

"I think I like it here." Naruto smiled. "Thanks for taking me here. It was really fun."

"I thought you would like it. You seemed to enjoy being at the beach so much, I thought that since you can't be with the others down at Kiba's beach house, this little strip of sand would have to do."

"This just might be better than that huge beach."

Sasuke just stared down at the serene blonde lying beside him. "I don't understand how that could be."

"Well, this place is important to you. I think places that have special meanings attached to them are far better." Sasuke was grateful that Naruto had his eyes close, for his cheeks now had a pink tint to them.

"You're a moron."

"You know you love me just the way I am." Naruto let out a small laugh. There was a silence that settled in between the two of them. Naruto quickly opened his eyes and sat up, so that he could get a better look at the raven-haired boy. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

Naruto tried to swallow the lump that he was convinced had formed in his throat, but would not remove itself. "There's… There's something I've be meaning to tell you for a long time, but I've never knew if I should tell you, or something got in the way and couldn't tell you."

"Just say it, Naruto." Sasuke said. His tone was unreadable to the blonde.

The tan boy took in a deep breath. He stared straight ahead at the sunset that was now very close to setting completely. "Sasuke, I… What I wanted to tell you is that," Naruto paused once again. He turned to face the raven-haired boy beside him. The blonde's expression was serious and Sasuke felt that the orange lighting made him look very handsome. "I like you." Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's blue eyes and gave a look of pure shock. The raven's dark orbs blinked several times before he could even say a word. "W-What did you say?" Sasuke replied softly.

"I really like you!" Naruto said as he placed his hands on his laps and tightly clenched them so that the stinging on his nails digging into his skin would distract him from finishing his confession. "I have for a long time now. I was just too much of a coward to tell you." Naruto looked down at his lap and let his hands fall from his lap down into the sand. "A-And I'll understand if you don't like me back. I just wanted to tell you how I felt."

"Naruto." Sasuke said, but the tan boy ignored him completely.

"You don't even have to like me back, but at the very least I… I want us to remain friends. I would rather us be friends then have my feelings ruin our weird, new friendship, Sasuke."

"Naruto." Sasuke said with a little more force, but once again, the blonde ignored him.

"I just don't want us to go back hating each other and to never talk to you or hang out with you again. So please, don't avoid me now that you know I—"

"Will you just shut up so I can talk?!" Sasuke practically shouted.

Naruto's head flung up suddenly and his blue eyes shot open as wide. The raven could see tears forming in the corner of the taller boy's eyes. Sasuke's gaze moved down to the sand as he sighed and smiled. He then looked back up at Naruto's questioning face and moved a little bit closer to the blonde-haired boy. Naruto blinked in confusion at Sasuke's actions.

"Naruto, I… I like you too." Naruto could have sworn his heart stopped beating at that moment. The dumbfounded blonde just stared into Sasuke's dark eyes without saying a single word. "I really… really like you." Sasuke said slowly as he began to close the gap in between the two of them, until his lips gently touched Naruto's. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto shoulder, but it soon found its way to his neck.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and his eyes shot opened wider than they were before (if that was even possible). He remained in shock for only another moment, before Naruto blue eyes closed and he began to push his lips against Sasuke's. The taller of the two wrapped his hands in the raven's dark and still wet locks. Naruto then began to pull Sasuke closer to him, until the raven ended up lying on top of the blonde's body. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and looked down on his slightly flushed face. Sasuke subconsciously licked his lips and then began to kiss Naruto's jaw, but he soon made his way down to the blonde's neck.

A soft moan escape from Naruto's lips; this only made the blonde blush at the seductive sound that he unintentionally made. He covered his mouth with his hand and let his eyes flutter shut as Sasuke continued to suck at his tanned skin. Sasuke removed his mouth from the blonde's skin and smiled when he saw that his efforts created a small hickey at the base of Naruto's neck.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Sasuke. The raven smiled at the lustful look that Naruto gave him. Sasuke moved his head down so that his mouth was close to the blonde's ear.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Sasuke smirked as the blonde shiver from his warm breath grazing across his cool skin. The raven pulled back once again so that he could kiss Naruto's lips gently. That kiss did not last as long as the previous kiss did.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly.

"Hn?" was the raven short reply.

"Why didn't you tell me you like me earlier?" Naruto seemed a bit annoyed, but his angry expression only made the raven-haired teenager laugh.

"Naruto. You weren't the only one who was afraid of being rejected." He huffed. "And I thought you would kick my ass." Sasuke muttered truthfully. "I mean, we weren't always on good terms, and teasing you was so much fun." Naruto glared at the boy lying on top of him and pulled tightly on his raven locks. Sasuke flinched at the slight pain.

"You're such a bastard." The blonde grumbled.

"You love it." Sasuke smirked at the blonde, who decided to turned away and pout. It only took a moment for Naruto to return his gaze back to the pale boy before him.

"I do." Naruto said softly and without his previous anger. The blonde once again pulled the raven close and gave the raven lips yet another kiss. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's action and then pushed his lips against the blonde's.

And as the sun set the two of them could not think of a better way to end the day than spending it together on the beach.

---------------------------------------------------

(1) "Hontou" roughly means "Really" or something like "Is that so." I like using Japanese terms ((if you haven't realized it by now XP :sweat:)).

* * *

**On three group "Aw." One… Two… Three… Awwwwwwwwww X3. Told you it was going to be cute and sweet. I mean this is like that spoon full of sugar to help the medicine go down… without the medicine… and about another fifty spoons full of sugar ((too much sugar for me, thank you)).**

**Yeah. One of the themes that I wanted to have in this chapter was something along the lines of "the forgotten sunshine returns to them." And that's why they went to the beach. I mean give me some credit. I put a lot of thought in that title X3 :is proud of herself:.**


	15. Call Me Boyfriend

**Sorry! I wanted to get this out earlier, but for some reason was not letting me upload this chapter.**

**I feel as if I've been writing like crazy lately. Maybe that's because I want this story to end. But that's not the case, because I've grown to love this story and I'm am sad now that it's the last chapter. There will be an epilogue though. I decided I wanted to write it for while now. So GMTS is not over just yet. But soon. Let us say farewell to my first multi-chapter story and make way in our hearts for a new one. I should be posting up a new story sometime next month. I want to take a little break from all this writing I've been doing. I'm sure the time will pass quickly.**

**Now, onto the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did… the Sound Four would have put Sasuke into a closet instead of a box XD ha, ha. Besides, I tease Sasuke was too much for him to belong to me.**

**Warning: Boy Love and Language. If you don't like this sort of thing, a designative exit shall appear either at the right or left of your computer screen. I'd also like to take this moment ask you to turn off all electronic devices as they may disturb the other audience members.**

**

* * *

**

The bright orange sunset had set beyond the horizon several hours ago, or so it seemed to the two boys lying on the small patch of sand. Naruto had laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder and had fallen asleep quickly after the two had finally detached their lips from on another. The calm raven turned his head to look at the face of the slumbering blonde. Sasuke had to admit it was weird to see the tan boy beside him quiet and calm instead of his usual hyper and loud self.

He smiled nonetheless and let his head rest on cool sand. Sasuke's fingers tugged at the loose material on Naruto's shoulder. His finger then lingered over the sun-kissed skin of the blonde's arm. It was surprising soft.

Naruto had fallen asleep quite some time ago, and the raven-haired teenager still did not have the courage or will to wake him up. No one in their right mind would dare wake up some one who looked as cute as Naruto in their sleep. It was not completely dark yet, so Sasuke decided that if the boy resting on his shoulder did not wake up within the next hour or so, Sasuke would reluctantly wake him.

Fortunately for the raven, the boy beside him began to stir and slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked down the pale boy, whom was still lying in the sand.

"So you decided to wake up." Sasuke said as he pushed himself from his laying position so that he could sit.

"Must have been outside for too long. I always get tired when I spend too much time in the sun(1)." Naruto laughed as he rubbed his left eye. The blonde then noticed that the sky was now dark and full of stars. He turned his attention back to the raven beside him. "Hey, what time is it?"

Sasuke then raised his wrist closer to his face so that he could see the small clock in the dim lighting. "It's about nine-thirty." Sasuke said calmly.

"We've almost spent twelve hours together." Naruto said with a small laugh.

"It was fun." Sasuke replied. Naruto gave him a smile and then pressed his lips against the raven's dry lips.

"It was, ne?" Naruto said after he pulled away from Sasuke and sat back down on the sand.

Sasuke did not agree with the blonde's attempt to move away and so he initiated yet another kiss between the two of them. Naruto did not mind though. Hands found their way to shoulders and locked into hair as the two continued to kiss each other as years of pent up feelings finally began to surface.

It took several minutes for the two of them finally pulled away from one another. When they finally did, Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder as he tried to return his heavy breathing back to it's normal pace. Sasuke let his head rest upon the blonde locks of the boy in front of him. His dark eyes looked up at the night sky and he felt very calm. The raven smiled to himself. He did not see this as the ending to their day out, but that was not to say that the Uchiha was not enjoying the way that things had turned out between himself and Naruto.

"It's getting late." The raven-haired teenager said as he pulled away from the blonde in his arms.

"It's not even ten yet." Naruto whined. "I wanna stay here." Sasuke could not help but laugh at the tan boy's childish actions. It was just too cute.

"It'll be really late by the time we get back home, dobe."

"Oi! Stop calling me that!" Naruto persisted. "Can't you refer to me as something nicer for a change?!"

"What should I call you then?" Naruto paused to think for a second. He never really thought about nicknames or pet names before so none that he really liked came to his mind. Suddenly, a thought struck him. A slight blush came over his face and he thanks the gods that the starlight was not bright enough to see the pink tone to his tan skin. The blonde cleared his throat and look directly at the pale boy. Naruto noticed how handsome the Uchiha looked in the pale moonlight. It made his dark hair and eyes stand out much more against his already pale skin.

"How about you call me 'boyfriend?'" Naruto said; his voice was slightly lower than normal and Sasuke could have mistaken the tone for a seductive one.

The Uchiha was speechless at first, but a small smile soon found its way onto his lips. "I like the sound of that." Sasuke said with his smile still in place. The raven then rose to his feet and held out his pale hand to the newly dubbed "boyfriend" beside him. "Now let's get going already."

"All right." Naruto replied as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and stood up. The two of them walked away from the small patch of sand and up the small yet steep hill, their hands intertwined the whole way back to the car and only separated so that they could enter into said vehicle. Sasuke started the car once they were both inside and started to drive away from the special place. He was hoping that he and Naruto could at least talk during the ride home, but the blonde fell fast asleep moments after entering the car.

Sasuke did not mind much though. For Naruto had grabbed his hand before he fell asleep and was still holding it, even in his unconscious state.

---------------------------------------------------

"…ruto. Naruto." Sasuke said forcefully as he placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder and shook him slightly. His blue eyes fluttered opened slowly and blonde turned his attention over to the raven sitting beside him in the car.

"What is it?" he mumbled as he rubbed his eye.

"We're at your house." Sasuke said with a short chuckle.

"Shit! I fell asleep again?!" Naruto shouted suddenly wide-awake. The blonde cursed under his breath and Sasuke could not help but smile as he continued to look over at his new boyfriend. After a few moments, Naruto turned to Sasuke and gave him a smile. "See ya, Sasuke." Naruto then opened the car door and exited the blue car. Sasuke suddenly got out of the car as well and walk over to the blonde as he was making his way toward his front door.

Before Naruto could ask what the raven was doing, Sasuke grabbed the tan boy's wrist lightly and pulled him closer to himself. Lips met in a chaste kiss and parted only a few short seconds later.

"What was that for?" Naruto said with a confused smile.

"I wanted a goodnight kiss." Sasuke replied simply.

"Could have just asked." Naruto then pressed him lips against Sasuke for one more kiss. It lasted longer, but they eventually parted once more. Sasuke walked backward slowly toward his blue car, not taking his dark eyes off of the blonde boy in front of him.

"Goodnight."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Have erotic dreams of me." Sasuke smirked at the blonde. Naruto blushed for a moment and then laughed off the pervert comment.

"Same to you." Finally Sasuke made his way to his car, and got into the vehicle. He lingered for a moment longer to glance once again in Naruto's direction. As the blonde gave him as huge smile and waved to him, Sasuke returned the smile and gave a small wave of his own before driving away into the city.

Naruto let out a long sigh as he entered into the apartment building. The day had gone how he had hoped (but never believed) it would. The smile he wore was imprinted onto his handsome face for the rest of the night and the same could be said for his boyfriend. Neither knew that they were both of them were thinking of what the future would hold for their strange new relationship at the very same moment.

And that they both hoped for wonderful things to come.

---------------------------------------------------

(1) I do too. Though normally it means that I've gotten sunburn. Cursed sun.

* * *

**Crap this was short. I feel bad now. I really wanted to have a long last chapter. Sorry. But at least I put my favorite line in here. It came to me when I was a little stuck at one point and I've fallen in love with the "call me boyfriend" line ((even named the chapter after it XP)). And my friends say I'm not a genius XD ha, ha.**

**Come back for the last chapter and I hope to see you all when my next fic comes out next month!**


	16. Can Only Hope

**Well… here it is. The very last installment of Give Me That Sunshine. Let me take this time to thank all the wonderful readers who have stuck with me since the beginning! Without you all, I don't think I would have been able to find the same passion and determination to write this story. So thank you once again.**

**One more thing. I will be taking a short break. Not too long. Maybe three to four weeks. I need this time to get my new fics in order and to sort of a few things. I'm waiting so long because my finals for school are coming up and I need to study for them. It wouldn't be fair to my readers if I weren't able to update for so long. Sorry. Expect to see things for me in mid to late January! Now please enjoy the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. He would have kicked my ass by now if I owned him (or the story). I'm not sure if it's that he is still in the closet or just doesn't like guys. :whisper: I think it's so the first option XD ha.**

**Warning: The warning is the same as it has been for the previous fifteen chapters. :sighs and recollects upon the previous chapters:**

**

* * *

**

Students once again walked slowly toward the familiar school building. Summer vacation had come and gone, but it left the students with wonderful memories and fascinating stories, which they would be sharing with fellow classmates for the entire day. But for one group of students, the memories were a little extra special.

It had been a few weeks since Naruto and Sasuke had started dating and to anyone who would see the two of them together, they seemed to be very happy. And they were.

When their friends had come back from vacation, both Naruto and Sasuke had meet with the large group and told them everything about what had happened when they had left the beach house and come home earlier than they had intended. Needless to say, everyone had different thoughts about the major event that had happened. Some were shocked while other wore knowing expressions. A few felt rejected while some giggled as dirty thoughts came into their perverted minds. Some of them were disgusted and some had no strong feelings whatsoever.

But despite the wide range of emotions that the group felt toward the idea of Naruto and Sasuke dating, they all accepted it. After all, they were both still their friends and they were not the type to judge.

The two boys felt relieved to know that their friend supported them in their relationship. Naruto had been especially nervous before they told the large group of people, considering the fact that he believed that Sakura and Ino were going to skin him alive and murder him at that very moment.

The blonde was not sure if the two girls had thought of killing him at all, but simply hoped that they were more mature than that.

Though, there was something that seemed to be a little more important than worry about to obsessed teenaged-girls. Naruto did not want to tell Sasuke, but he was a little nervous about going to school. He wondered if the raven would be the type to openly show affection (or the Uchiha's way of affection) in school or would he want to keep low key. Not everyone was as willing accept the fact that two boys were dating after all. Those were the thoughts that kept rolling around the blonde's head as he and the raven-haired boy walked into the school building.

The tan boy swallowed loudly and tried to keep a brave face on for his boyfriend. It was useless to hide his uneasy feelings from the raven, for Sasuke noticed how the boy beside him began to tense up. The pale boy smirked to himself and with such grace put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and pulled the blonde closer to him as the two of them continued to walk down the hallways of the school.

Naruto could feel his cheeks become slightly redder than they were before. There were a few stares from other students, but none seemed very disgusted by the sight of the two boys. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and walked with Sasuke to his classroom.

"I'll see you after school, all right." Sasuke said as the two boys stopped in front of the wooden door that lead to the blonde's classroom.

"All right." Naruto said as he gave his boyfriend a big grin. He could not help but smile. Sasuke always seemed to make his worries and uneasy feelings go away without much effort of the raven's part.

Before Naruto could walk through the classroom door, the pale boy grabbed the blonde by his wrist and pulled him closer to his body. Sasuke pushed his lips onto Naruto's and gave him a short kiss. The blonde was stunned by the very bold public display of affection coming from his boyfriend and could help the slight pink tone to his tanned cheeks. As Sasuke pulled away from the blonde, he gave a smug smirk and Naruto's blue eyes stared wide at the raven.

The sound of some one clearing their throat caused the two boys to snap out their own little world and realize that there were other people around the two of them. Both of them quickly looked in the direction the coughing sound had come from and saw Naruto's teacher, Hatake Kakashi, standing beside the two of them(1). The blonde was not sure, because of the mask the older man wore on his face, but he thought that he saw the hidden lips turn up into a smile. Naruto had to force himself not to become embarrassed from his teachers indifferent stare, but the pale boy in front of him seemed to be just as calm and collected as he always was.

"The bell is about ring. You should be getting to class." His different colored eyes close tightly and turned upward. Naruto knew he was smiling now. The two boys more aside and let the silver-haired man walked into the classroom door that Naruto had been standing in front of second before hand.

After a moment of silence to watch the teacher walked into the classroom the two boys said their goodbyes once again and finally left each other's sides.

As the blonde-haired boy walked into the classroom, he noticed Kiba waving his arm as to signal for the tan boy to come over to him. Naruto did so and sat in the empty chair next to the brunette.

"Dude, you should do that sort of thing when there are windows right behind you." Kiba said with a laugh that he tried (but failed) to conceal. Naruto turned his head and looked behind him at the door from which he had entered. There was indeed a window right beside the wooden door that let the students inside the classroom look out into the hallway. The blonde's expression became that of panic, but it returned to a casual (forced casual, that is) look when he turned around to face his friend.

"If you don't want to see it, don't look." Naruto said as he leaned back in his seat. "Or is it that you _did_ want to see it?" The tan boy laughed at his own comment and Kiba's face became red.

"Gross man."

"You set yourself up for it." Naruto pointed out to the dog lover beside him.

"Whatever. So how was the rest of your vacation?" Kiba changed the subject, for his pride was being damaged the longer the blonde continued to speak.

"It was really good." The blonde gave a big grin as he recalled the last several weeks. Besides his father figure almost dying, he would have to say it was the best summer break he ever had in his life. "And how was the rest of yours?"

"Busy." Kiba grunted. "I swear my family already made me work so much during the summer, I think they were mad that I skipped out on two weeks of working for the family pet hospital." The brunette slumped into his chair and let out a loud sigh. "I wish you would have come back up to the beach house, man. No one would get off of my case about why you and Sasuke left."

"You know I could just leave Ero Sennin." Naruto said with a look of pity for his friend. He could only imagine what kinds of things the others had put the poor boy through during that last week at the beach house. Kiba let out another sigh and sat up straight to look at the blonde-haired boy beside him.

"I know. But I really wish Sasuke would have at least come back so that Ino and Sakura weren't breathing down my neck every single day. They're crazy."

"You're a braver man than I to be able to deal with those two crazed Sasuke fan girls."

"I still loved their faces when they found out about you and Sasuke." Kiba's nose crinkled as he let out a loud snicker. Naruto gave a nervous laugh.

"But after the initial shock, they looked like they could kill the next thing that got within their reach."

"I told you man. _They're crazy_."

"All right everyone. Stop talking long enough for me to take role." Kakashi said as he finally tore his eyes away from a certain orange book that the pervert always carried around with him. The students did as they were asked and the silver-haired man began to read off the names of the students in the classroom. Naruto let his mind wonder as his teacher continued to read off names. His blue eyes glanced over at the window and look up into the blue sky. The blonde flinched when the fluffy, white clouds parted slowly to reveal the bright golden sun and let the rays of lights hit his eyes.

Naruto gave a warm smile as he continued to look out the window. The bright, sunny scenery made him feel as if everything in his life was going to go well. The blonde hoped with all his might that the feeling was true.

"Uzumaki!" Kakashi called out. He sounded slightly annoyed, so Naruto assumed that the older man had called his name at least once before.

"Ah… Here." Naruto said as he was pulled out of his daze. Kakashi gave a small smile after Naruto finally gave a reply and returned to reading off the names of the other students in the class. After a moment of listening to Kakashi, Naruto once again resumed looking out the large window. He could only hope and pray that everything would work in the future. He let a big smile appear on his handsome, tanned face.

He could only hope.

---------------------------------------------------

(1) Kakashi had to make another appearance. I mean how could I not put him in there. I love that man (who doesn't?) X3 ha, ha.

* * *

**And thus ends the tale of Give Me That Sunshine. So to all of you readers out there, I now say Adieu.**

**Owari.**


End file.
